The Power of Imagination
by Anony mouse101
Summary: "Who are you?" She asked, the fear evident in her green eyes. "A friend," The dark figure said, offering his hand to her, "come to take you home." She hesitantly took it as a group of people came crashing through the trees. A brown hair boy tried to rush over to her but was blocked by a black horse. A rush of hurt engulfed her as she saw him. "Come dear, leave those fools."
1. Chapter 1

The power of imagination.

Revised! Thank you blitzer99 for the great suggestions about describing stuff a bit more. I am open to constructive criticisms. Leave a review please!

Ok so I saw The Rise of the Guardians movie thanksgiving and later I got the idea for a fan-fiction from some other fan-fictions that I have read and an epic dream I had.

Thank you Sandy!

WARNING SPOILER CONTENT

And should this story be Jack + Tooth or Jack + OC or maybe even a Jamie + OC?

Chapter 1: Meeting old and new friends.

It had been a couple years since the Guardians had defeated Pitch. Jamie was getting older but was still a strong believer. By now he was about 16.

Jack spent his days doing his usual stuff, having fun and creating mischief where ever he went. At the moment Jack was flying around at the North pole. He had been cooped up in North's workshop since that morning and had nearly died from boredom. There had been nothing but meetings. Now, thanks to an 'accidental' blizzard in the workshop, he was free to have fun. The rush of the wind felt incredible as it ruffled through his snow white hair. He laughed at the exhilarated feeling that flying always brought!

"Jack! Jack get down here!" an Australian voice called up to him. He looked down to see Bunnymund. The cranky pooka was shivering in the ice cold wind of the north pole.

"North wants ta see ya!" He called to him again. "Now get down here before my ears fall off from frostbite!"

Jack frowned at the thought of his fun being cut short but then he got a rather mischievous idea, and a sly grin grew on his face. Jack flew up higher for a few more minutes, then stopped and began to fall. He rushed towards Bunnymund and made a snowball in his hands. As he got closer to the pooka he took aim and let the snowball fly. Jack's smile grew as he heard the snowball hit its mark with quite a bit of force.

"Gaaaaah! I'll get ya for that one ya frostbitten imp!" cried Bunny.

Jack laughed and zoomed away, leaving Bunny to shake the snow from his fur.

Jack soon arrived at North's, now blizzard free, workshop. The Tooth Fairy, Tooth, and the Sandman, Sandy, were there along with North. Baby Tooth zipped to Jack's side and began to chirp excitedly.

"Nice to see you again too." Jack said as he affectionately stroked Baby Tooth's head.

"So what's this meeting all about?" questioned Jack as he leaned against his staff and Baby Tooth perched on his shoulder.

Suddenly a snowball zipped across the room and nailed Jack in the back of his head, causing the winter spirit to lose his balance for a split second.

"How do you like it frostbite!" laughed Bunny as he joined the group.

"And I thought you didn't know how to have fun." Jack laughed flinging a bit of the snow back at the grey and black striped pooka.

Tooth smiled as the two playfully punched each other in the shoulder as Bunny walked by. She thought it was cute to see how closely those two had bonded. They almost seemed like brothers. Jack the annoying younger brother that was always up to something and Bunny the no nonsense older brother who was serious so much that it didn't seem like he knew how to have fun.

Tooth smiled fondly to herself as precious memories rose to her mind.

North grinned as he watch the two, he too remembering fun times together with them, but the grin quickly faded.

"Down to business." He said in his thickly Russian accented voice, drawing the others attention to him.

"Last night I received a warning from the Man in the Moon that Pitch is going to try to regain his strength."

At this statement the others were shocked into silence.

"We've beeten him once we can do it again!" Jack said, breaking the quiet spell. The others nodded and murmured in agreement until North shushed them.

"True as that is we still need to prepare," North said sagely, "MiM said that he will be looking for a new power to help him unlock his prison and his fearlings."

At the last word one of the nearby elves fainted.

"Fearlings were those weird horse things right?" Jack asked.

"Yes and no, he creates the nightmares from dreamsand by corrupting the dreams with fearlings. And now there have been rumors that he can create them from those who dreamed those dreams." North said gravely. The room became deathly still again. Tooth broke the silence this time with one simple question.

"How?"

"The same way he became King of Nightmares." North replied. Upon seeing the confusion on Jack's face North told the story of how Pitch became the Boogeyman. How he had once been the bravest warrior to the Man in the Moon, and how he had been corrupted by fearlings. After the tale had been told Jack Frost, the bringer of winter, shivered.

"How do we stop him?" Bunnymund demanded. The guardians began to brainstorm about what this power Pitch was after could be and ways of stopping him before he got it.

Sandy had been looking out the window in thought when the Man in the Moon appeared in the sky. Like always he was the only one who had noticed. Instead if trying to get there attention with dreamsand images, he decided to go an easier route. He reached for an elf, to ring the bell on its hat, to get their attention when he felt cool metal pressed into his palm instead of soft fabric. He looked down to see the elf he had been reaching for handing him a gold bell from a case. He smiled at the elf in gratitude and rang the bell. The others looked at him and he directed their attention to the window.

"Oh, thank you Sandy," North said then he directed his next statement to Manny, "What is it that you wish to tell us, old friend?" As before the light from the moon ignited the crystal that had risen from the floor. The crystal showed them not a person of the Earth but the Man in the Moon himself!

He was short and rather plump but had the presence of a being who held great power.

"Guardians," he said in a deep sure voice, "By now you know that Pitch is trying to return. He seeks a great power to aid him. We cannot allow him to seize this power."

"We know that. What is the bloody thing already?" Bunnymund asked a bit impatiently but still with respect.

"It is not a thing but a power and a person. The power of Imagination." MiM stated.

"This power resides in all beings who dream, it can be used for great good or great evil." MiM began to fade from sight ever so slightly.

"Wait you said it was a person too. What did you mean by that? Is there another Guardian?" Tooth asked her wings humming excitedly.

"Yes. The Guardian of Imagination. Though they aren't immortal yet and they do not know what they are or what power they hold."

"How do we find them?" Jack spoke up.

"This I do not know. I only know that you shall know them when they reveal themself to you and a star shall help to guide you." with that Manny faded away from the crystal.

"How in blazes are we sopose to find them if we don't know who or where they are! And what's with the riddle 'a star shall help to guide ya'. What does that even mean!" Bunny cried in exasperation.

"Just like MiM said we shall know when we find them." North said "In mean time let us get back to our normal guardian duties. If we want to be strong we must keep the belief alive." He turned to face Jack "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" North finished with a smirk and a wink. Jack had been lost in thought.

"Oh right! See ya later everyone." Jack said dazedly as he snapped out of his thoughts. He took off with a leap and soared away. North smiled and turned to leave the room.

"North, where are you going?" Tooth questioned.

"To my workshop I need to think." was his only reply before he left the room.

Sarjena awoke with a start. She had been having a wonderful dream about flying with a pair of beautiful white wings that had seemed to be made of light and sparkled like fresh fallen snow, but then her stupid alarm clock had gone off! She clambered out of her bed and looked out the window to gaze at the new scene before her. The town was similar to the last one she had lived in but still it had this strange aura, like something important had happened or would happen here. And that it was colder here than in Arizona. Though right now Burgess, Philadelphia seemed pretty ordinary.

She shrugged off the thought and set about preparing for her first day of the new school. "Aunt Marian and Uncle Joe just had to move in the middle of a semester," she thought coldly to herself as she put on a blue-green sweater and dark blue jeans, "Hopefully I won't be picked on in this school." she said to her reflection as she brushed her long brown hair.

The past schools hadn't been all that great with everyone making fun of her for her name. She had to admit that Sarjena was a weird name. Her mom had told her that it was Indian (as in India not Native American) and that it meant creative. At least her name fit her. Sarjena loved to paint, draw, and sculpt. She loved just about anything that required her to use her imagination and creativity. She made up her own songs and when she had been lonely during most of her school years she had created imaginary friends to help her through.

She put on dark brown eye liner and blackish brown mascara to emphasize her green eyes,though they already stood out quite a bit. She put on her favorite star-shaped locket and ran down stairs to get a quick bite of breakfast before heading out the door to the bus stop.

"Bye Aunt Marian! Bye Uncle Joe!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

"Good bye Sarjena! See you after work!" her aunt called from the kitchen. Yes she lived with her aunt and uncle. Though they weren't her real aunt and uncle. They were really just her guardians. Her parents didn't have any siblings. Her parents. The thought made her sad. Her parents and the rest of her family had died four years ago. She crushed the welling memories and hurried on her way to the bus stop.

At the bus stop she noticed a boy standing next to her. He had shaggy-ish brown hair and warm brown eyes and seemed to be about her age. He was taller than her too.

"Hi," He said "I'm Jamie. What's your name?" He seemed nice but Sarjena wasn't about to tell him her real name.

"I'm Jena." she said shyly, using her hair to hide her face.

"I haven't seen you around before are you new?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." she answered peeking through her hair, he was quite cute really.

"Cool. Where ya from?" He moved closer but still gave her her own personal space.

"Phoenix, Arizona." She said tucking her hair back behind her ear.

She was starting to warm up to him, he certainly had a way of making her feel calmer.

"Oh, then you're probably not use to the cold here yet are ya?"

"My family visits my uncle's cabin in Alaska almost every Christmas break and summer so it's not so bad."

Someone poked Jamie's arm and he turned to face them.

"Oh, sorry. Jena this is my sister Sophie. Sophie this is my new friend Jena." Jamie gestured to a little 7 year old girl with blonde hair who had been standing behind him. Jena's heart leaped for joy at the thought that she finally had a real friend to talk to. Sophie bounced over next to Jena, her bright brown eyes lit up as she smiled, one of her front teeth wiggling as she bounced in place.

"Hi! Niccce to meet you." she said with a slight whistle.

"Nice to meet you too." Jena replied happily, she could tell that this little girl would be a new friend too.

"Wanna know a sssecret?" Sophie asked giggling behind a cupped hand.

Jena loved kids, and was happy to bend down to listen to the little girl's seceret.

"I have a loossse tooth!" Sophie whispered excitedly!

"Oh that must mean you'll be getting a visit from the Tooth fairy soon huh?" Jena smiled kindly.

Sophie giggled and jumped around and while saying "And maybe the Easssster Bunny too!"

The last sentence caught Jena off guard. The Easter Bunny too? Before she could ask what the little girl had meant the bus pulled up.

Jamie liked this new girl. She had seemed shy at first but she was kind once you got to know her. She was a bit shorter than him and had long brown hair that hid her face a lot of the time. Her eyes were a pleasant bright green and her skin seemed oddly pale for someone who had lived in Arizona.

After they had boarded the bus, Jamie invited Jena to sit next to him and Sophie. She gladly accepted. Once they had found a good seat Jena asked Jamie about what Sophie had meant by "and maybe the Easter Bunny too". He wasn't sure if she was a believer and didn't want to lose a new friend so soon, so he forced a laugh and said that Sophie had once had a dream where the Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy had visited her.

Jena seemed to accept this and let the subject drop. She asked him all sorts of questions. What his favorite food was, his favorite color, animal, hang out spot, and a variety of other questions. She asked him what he did for fun around here when Jamie noticed the school bullies get on the bus.

Jena noticed the smile droop from Jamie's face and turned to see what had caused her friend to frown and the happy light in his eyes to dim.

Three boys had gotten on the bus. She could tell just from the look of them and Jamie's reaction that they were trouble. One boy with black hair and freckles pointed them out to the probable leader of the group, a big fellow with blonde hair and a tan who would have been cute if he hadn't seemed so mean. The third, another skinnier boy with black hair, just hung back a bit, waiting for the fun to begin. They all seemed to be around her age or a bit older. The trio made their way over and took the seat behind them.

Jamie faced forward and avoided eye contact but winced when the leader began to speak.

"Hey Jamie," he sneered the name, "Who's the new kid? Doesn't she know not to sit by dorks?"

Jamie hung his head.

"Great now she'll ditch me for sure." He thought to himself quite depressed.

"I'm Jena." she spoke up quietly, "and I think you're confused. The only dork I see here is you." she finished with a small smile. Jamie lifted his head in surprise at the timid girl's bravery.

The blonde teen was flabbergasted. A new kid, a girl at that, had called him, one of the most feared and popular kids at school, a dork! He recovered quickly, reached over the seat, and snagged Jena's lunch bag from her lap.

"Hey give that back." Jena cried out trying to grasp the bag. Luke, the blonde bully, held it out of her reach though.

"Give Jena back her lunch, Luke." Jamie said.

"Make me." said Luke with a laugh, and passed it to the freckled guy to his left.

"Haha." laughed the bullies as Jena tried to reach for her lunch bag once more.

Jamie almost got it when Joe, the freckled kid, passed it to Tom, the skinny black haired teen on Luke's right. Jena managed to grab the bag but Tom wouldn't let go. Jamie joined the tug-o-war and helped wrestle the bag away from the bullies. Just in time to, at the instant Jena got her bag back the bus stopped in front of the school. Jamie and Jena sighed with relief and exited the bus quickly, avoiding the bullies. They waved good bye to Sophie as the bus pulled away from the school. They entered the building and Jamie showed her to the main office where she got her schedule.

"What's your homeroom?" asked Jamie.

"English with Mr. Droop."

"Same here."

"Awesome!"

"Let me see your schedule." Jamie said. After a quick look he told Jena happily, "We almost have all out classes together. The only ones we don't have are Science and P.E."

"At least I'll know someone then." Jena thought happily.

They made their way to their class and sat down at desks close to each other. Jena was disappointed to see Luke walk into the class and watched him sit down at the seat one desk behind her. Mr. Droop walked in and called Jena to the front of the room.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Sarjena Silver." -She winced as he used her full name. Glancing at Jamie to see his reaction.- "I want you to make her feel welcome." He said in a nasally voice.

"What kind of name is 'Sarjena'?" laughed Luke causing the rest if the class to chuckle. Jena blushed and looked down at her feet, her hair hiding her face again. After a stern look at Luke from Mr. Droop, Jena was allowed to returned to her seat. A piece of folded paper was on her desk when she got back. Her name was on it with Jamie's below hers. She glanced at him to see a small hurt frown on his face. She timidly unfolded it to see what he had written.

It read *I think your name is cool. Why didn't you tell it to me?*

She replied *Because I thought you would be mean to me if I told you my full name*

*Well I wouldn't have.*

She sighed with relief. At least she would have one friend.

*Ya want to know what it means?* she asked him.

*Sure*

*Creative*

*Interesting. Hey do you want to hang out after school today?*

*ya sure. I'll just have to call my aunt to let her know where I'll be.*

*Great! Your aunt?*

*Long story short my family was killed in an accident four years ago. I was the only survivor. Please don't ask for details.* she wrote briskly.

*K. I won't.*

*Thank you, twice.*

*What's the second one for?*

*For being nice to me. :)*

With that they turned to pay attention to Mr. Droop for the rest of the class.

The rest of the day went on without to much trouble. She loved art class the best. The look on Jamie's face had been priceless when he saw her make a beautiful statue of a fairy in only ten minutes.

Jamie's friends had been a bit skeptical about hanging out with her but had soon grown fond of the timid girl. By lunch they acted as if Jena was an old friend. Jena was the shortest and thinnest of the group but not by much. Jamie hoped that she would like, and see, Jack too.

Sarjena loved this new school! She had made more friends here in one day than in all her life. They kept whispering about how they were looking forward to the predicted snow storm that was suppose to come this afternoon. She found this a bit peculiar but decided that they just loved the snow.

School finally ended and the friends all headed to their respective busses. Luke and his goons sat behind them again. Luke kept trying to snatch Jena's notebook but she simply moved it out of his reach. So Luke decided to snatch Jamie's hat instead. Another round if tug-o-war commenced. Jena managed to sneakily snatch it back when Luke got up to leave the bus.

When they finally reached their bus stop Jamie, Jena, and Sophie hurried off the bus. Jamie lead Jena to their house, which was about a block away from her home she informed him. Jena called her aunt and told her where she was and when she would be home. Jamie and Jena quickly finished their homework and headed outside just as the first snowflakes began to fall. It wasn't long before the snow was thick enough to play in. Jamie showed her the park, the woods, and most importantly the lake. Jena liked the lake the most. She loved how the ice was so smooth that it acted like a mirror. She decided to show Jamie her best gift.

"Do you see it?" she asked him suddenly as she twirled through the snow, her green eye gleaming brightly with excitement.

"See what?" Jamie asked looking around in a confused circle. "I don't see anything."

"How can you not see the castle?" Jena asked with a playful smirk.

"What castle?" Jamie questioned still confused.

"The one we're in silly. See, there's the main hall over there"- she pointed across the ice to two boulders that looked like a couple of thrones- "There's the courtyard"- pointing behind them to the small clearing- "And there's the rest of the castle." she said gesturing to the rest of the woods. As she described it Jamie could actually see the imagined castle forming around him, his brown eyes lighting up as he took in the fantastic scene.

"Haha," Jamie laughed, "I see it now!"

"First one to the thrones is ruler of the castle!" Jena cried breaking into a run around the lake. Jamie was stunned but was soon in hot pursuit. He reached it first and hoped up on one of the rocks.

"I win!" Jamie cried happily in a singsong voice. "I'm king of the castle!"

"Care for some snow your Highness?" Jena asked as she lobbed a snowball at Jamie. Whack! It nailed him right in the face. Jena laughed so hard that she fell over at the surprised look on Jamie's face, which was again priceless!

"You're in for it now!" Jamie cried in mock anger as he scooped up snow. Jena yelped and rolled out of the way of the snowball that just barely missed her head. She leaped up and took off. Jamie chased her down. Each throwing snowballs at the other.

As Jena landed more hits on Jamie than he did on her, he thought of something.

"As king of the castle I order you to stop thowing snowballs and hold still." he laughed.

"And if I don't listen to you?" Jena asked in a playfully mocking tone.

Jamie thought a moment then said "Then I'll throw you in a snow pile!" he declared in an almost serious tone. Jena's eyes grew wide as if she was truly scared, then they became mischievous.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she cried over her shoulder as she took off once more, but not before she nailed him with another snowball. Jamie raced after her. Though she was short she had long legs that made her quite fast. He finally caught her though, him having longer legs than her, and flung her into a massive snow pile beneath one of the trees. She was actually really thin and light so he was able to fling her with ease. Laughing so hard that he didn't even notice the pair of eyes that had been watching the chase.

"Haha! That will teach you for throwing snowballs in the castle." Jamie laughed triumphantly.

"What castle?" asked a voice from behind. Jamie leapt a foot in the air.

He turned to see the familiar smirk of Jack Frost.

"Jack! You scared me."Jamie laughed upon seeing his friend.

"Really I couldn't tell." Jack said sarcastically.

"Jamie I could use a little help!" called Jena from where she sat, stuck in the snow pile.

"Oh sorry." Jamie turned toward the stuck girl.

"Who's that?" Jack questioned an eye brow raised in curiosity.

"A new friend." Jamie explained as he helped Jena up. She gazed at Jack, surprise evident on her face.

"Hi. Where'd you come from?" She asked. Jack was stunned she could see him. Some of the teens who had helped defeat Pitch could still see him but hardly any other teens could.

"You can see him?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I can see him, he's right in front of me." Jena laughed thinking this was a joke. She stopped laughing as she took in their surprised looks.

"What? And aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked Jamie with a playful nudge.

"Uuh, yeh sure." Jamie said shaking his head to clear it.

"Jack this is my new friend, Sarjena Silver. You can call her Jena for short. Jena this is the infamous Jack Frost." Jamie said the last part with a grand gesture to Jack, who struck a superman pose.

"Thee Jack Frost?! As in 'nipping at you nose', 'window pane paintings', 'Old Man Winter' Jack Frost!" Jena asked in shock.

"The one and only!" Jack said with another one of his signature smirks leaning on his staff. Jena stared at him and he returned her gaze steadily. She examined him closely. Dark blue hoodie covered in frost, brown pants laced at the ends, no shoes, and a tall curved staff. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and his skin was so pale. He was a bit taller than Jamie and seemed almost as old as him too.

"Well, anyone up for a game?" Jamie finally asked breaking the silence. Jack's vivid blue eyes sparkled with eager anticipation at the thought of having fun. He needed to get his mind off finding the new Guardian.

"Sure I'm in." Jack said joyfully.

"Ok." Jena answered.

Just then the rest of Jamie's friends showed up. Once they spotted Jack they rushed over to greet him.

"So this is why they where so excited for the snow storm." Jena thought.

"Ok everyone let's have some fun!" Jamie announced happily. Jamie described the plan. An all out free for all snowball fight. Last two standing would be team captains for a team snowball fight later. The teens rushed away from one another as soon as Jack hollered "Go!"

Jack grinned as he watched the new girl throw snowballs with surprising speed and accuracy. She took out two people before she was bombarded from behind by Jamie and himself. She was almost one of the last two standing when a snowball from Jack knocked her off her feet. For a moment Jack was worried that he had hurt her but then she got up with a laugh. This new girl was great! She could really take a hit. Jack and Jamie where the last ones standing. They quickly chose their teams until Jena was the last one in line. She went over to Jack's team. The teens all helped draw a border line dividing the clearing and went to opposite sides. The teams built their forts quickly and hid. The rules for this game where simple, you got hit with a snowball three times you where out, no head shots, and, for Jack anyway, no powers. The game began. After an hour the teams where about even. Jena and Jack made a good team and were able to take out some of Jamie's team's best throwers. Another hour went by and the sun had begun to set. Eventually Jack was able to get the last player on Jamie's team out, who had been Jamie himself.

"Great game guys but I need to get home." Cupcake said as she started to walk away. Slowly the other teens left. They all said good bye to Jack as they left and thanked him for the snow. Soon the only three left in the clearing was Jack, Jamie, and Jena.

Jena walked over to the lake and sat down near the edge, watching the last few rays of sunlight dance on its the frozen surface, causing it to shine like crystal. Jamie and Jack soon joined her. All where exhausted from the fun time they had had.

"So you never did answer my question." Jack said out of the blue.

"And that would be?" Jamie asked.

"What castle?" Jack asked again.

"Oh, the one I made up." Jena said. She explained and described the castle to Jack, who smiled at how he was able to see it too once she was done describing it to him.

"Sure is nice to see some people don't grow out of their imagination." Jack smiled as he layed down on the snow and gazed up at the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky.

"Thanks." Jena said shyly.

"Hey look a shooting star!" Jamie said suddenly. He and Jena had joined Jack in laying on their backs to star gaze a bit. Jamie was to Jack's right and Jena was to his right.

"Quick make a wish!" Jena said closing her eyes. With all her might she wished that they would all stay friends.

Jamie wished to always be able to see Jack and the other Guardians.

And Jack wished that they would be able to stop Pitch and find the new Guardian.

Jena opened her eyes and sighed.

"This has been the best day of my life." she sighed contentedly. It was true since her family died she hadn't had this much fun in what felt like eons.

"Really?" Jack and Jamie asked in unison.

Jena laughed, "Yes, really." she closed her eyes once more and released a contented sigh.

"Ok I have a question for you two." she said suddenly. Jamie sat up in interest.

"How did you guys meet? And since Jack is real does that mean all the others are too?" she questioned.

Jack answered her. He told her about what had happened, how they had met, and how they had become as close as brothers over the years. He told her about the other Guardians too. About how all of them had a center and all that. Jamie added bits and pieces to the story as well. When he was finished Jena was sitting up staring at the two with suprise. She thumped back down onto the snow after a bit.

"Wow, that's some story." she said wistfully.

"Ok my turn. So what's your life's story?" Jack asked ignoring the look Jamie was giving him.

"I'm afraid mine isn't as happy as yours." Jena said glumly, frowning as memories bubbled to the surface of her mind.

Jamie looked at her. Jack sat up a bit and looked over at her too.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Jamie told her softly.

She looked back at them, her two newest friends, and, after a moments hesitation, decided to tell them her tale.

"I use to have a big family. There where my parents, my older brother, three younger brothers, and my little sister. We where always together. Whenever one of us wasn't at home it didn't feel right. Like there was a piece missing. Now for me there will always be pieces missing. Something happened and our home caught fire and it quickly spread through the house. My parents got me out safely but… as they where getting my brothers and sister… out a gas tank… caught… fire. After that… all that remained… of my home was… a pile of ashes." Jena had begun to sob at the last part. "The o-only thing I h-have left o-of them a-are a few pic-pictures, some c-clothes, a couple-le prized i-items from st-storage and m-my mother's locket." she finished between shaky sobs gripping the necklace like it was a life line. A few minutes trickled by but it felt like hours before anyone spoke.

"S-sorry if m-my story is a b-burden." Jena said regaining her breatheing. "Th-anks for listening though. It h-helps."

"It's no burden at all." Jamie said sliding over and placing a comforting arm over Jena's shoulders. Jack slid over next to them and placed a consoling hand on Jena's. She smiled at the two of them. She hadn't told anyone her story in such a long time that it had felt like it had been building inside her, ready to burst. The trio sat there, feeling the bond begin to form between them.

Jena suddenly leaped up from between them and danced around in a circle. Jack and Jamie watched in confusion.

"Don't you hear it?" she asked them, humming a small tune as she danced and leaped in the sparkling snow.

"Hear what?" Jamie and Jack asked at the same time.

"The music! The beautiful music." she said and then began to hum. Soon Jamie and Jack could both hear a strange melody floating through the air. Jena began to sing.,

"The stars whisper to each other,

Do you see it sister? Do you see it brother?

The moon casts its spell.

A star takes flight across the night!

Wish well, wish well.

We will shine till morning 's light.

Dance in the sky.

Take wing and fly.

The Man in the Moon smiles down.

On each sleepy little town."

She finished her little song and spun back to where she had been sitting.

Jamie seemed to be in a sort of trance. Jack was tilting his head as if to ask "are you ok?" Though both where confused they felt that the words fit the odd melody and the mood of the night. It seemed to lighten their moods too.

She chuckled nervously, worried that now they would think she was weird.

"Sorry, I just don't like to linger in dark memories and then the music came along and it… just… felt right." she explained still standing up.

"I think it was quite lovely." said a dark chilling voice from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

The power of Imagination ch 2

Introducing a new OC in this chapter. I own nothing except the OCs and the ssinf from ch 1. Please read and review! I love constructive critisisms! Thanks enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Introducing the villains.

"I think it was quite lovely." said a dark chilling voice from the shadows. Jack jumped up from the ground and planted himself in his fighting stance, his staff positioned to blast anything threatening. Jamie scrambled up next to Jena, also ready to fight. Jena, just stood where she was, fighting the black creeping around her vision caused from the numbing fear surrounding her.  
"Show yourself Pitch!" Jack called into the woods. "Or I'll hunt you down and blast you out myself!"  
A dark human form loomed into view from the shadows. It didn't look like Pitch more like the sand version of him when he had appeared to North the last time they had fought him. Except this time you could see his features more clearly. But he wasn't alone. On either side of Pitch stood horses made of night black sand. There was also another figure standing next to the apparition. However, this figure was shorter than Pitch, about Jack's height, and solid.  
"Jack, Jack, Jack, always so unfriendly." Pitch said in a fake hurt voice. "Even after I've found a playmate for you. Allow me to introduce Draven Nyx." The last bit Pitch said with a smirk and a dark chuckle. The other form seemed to glide forward into the moonlight. He appeared to be about their age. He had dark onyx hair and skin paler than moonlight. His features were finely chiseled but not sharp like Pitch's. He wore old fashioned white shirt, black vest with silver buttons, long black pants and boots along with a long flowing black cloak. They were well worn but not even thread bare. His eyes were his most captivating feature. They were silver with deep scarlet flecks and held almost no emotion. Draven locked his eyes onto the group, one person in the group more specifically, with a cold gaze. The Nightmares around Pitch and Draven shifted in eager anticipation.  
Jena gave a shudder, the only sign of movement coming from her small form. Jamie clenched his gloved hands into fists, even though he was just a human he would still fight the Nightmare King with all his strength. Jack's eyes were locked on Pitch waiting for him to make the first move.  
"What no words of welcome or even a small hello?" Pitch asked mockingly, his lips curled back in a cruel smile.  
"Why say hello to something that isn't even there?" Jack retorted with his signature smirk. Pitch's golden eyes narrowed.  
"That will soon change." He said in a threatening hiss. "Draven you know what to do."  
"Yes, your Highness." Draven said in a deep rich voice, with a formal bow to him. With that Pitch stepped back.  
"Oh your highness. Is he your new lackey Pitch?" Jack asked mockingly trying to agrivate Draven. Draven ignored him. His focus on something else.  
Draven cocked his head to one side as if curious or questioning something.  
"Will you come quietly?" he asked with a cruel smile. When no one answered him, except for confused glances at each other, he chuckled darkly to himself, "The fun way it is then." Draven then drew an old long thin black and silver sword from his side.  
"Nightmares! Attack!" he called pointing the blade at them.  
All at once the nightmares were sprinting towards them. The fearling infested dreamsand horses thundering at them like a great wall of water. In an instant Jack made a wall of ice to break the beasts' blow.  
"Jamie take Jena and get out of here!" He called over his shoulder as he prepared to fight. Jamie was about to protest when he realized that Jena couldn't defend herself in the fear petrified state she was in. So he grabbed her hand and began to run away from the brawl. The instant Jamie had taken hold of her hand she had snapped out of her trance and followed Jamie.  
Once they were clear Jack didn't hold back. He blasted every nightmare that came his way. A cold blast of frost to his left, five nightmares frozen. A surge of ice behind him, ten nightmares gone. He was so focused on the nightmares that he didn't notice Draven sneaking up behind him. When all the nightmares suddenly stopped their attack and vanished Jack was confused. He turned to see Draven, raising his sword for a surprise attack. Jack blocked the blow with his staff.  
"Guardian of Fun huh? Well then let's have some fun!" Draven cried as he lashed out at Jack with a left slash of his sword. Jack evaded that blow too. Draven threw blow after blow at Jack who just kept defending. Draven marveled at how a simple looking staff hadn't snapped from the force of his blows. Jack focused on evading or blocking the blows. Lucky for Jack he had been practicing battle moves with North and the others just in case a new threat were to appear. Though he had done them grugingly then, now he was thankful he had. Draven's blows where relentless. As they fought Jack managed a couple good offensive moves to gain some ground. He tried freezing Draven's legs but Draven broke through the ice as easily as if it was styrofoam. As they fought Jack noticed Draven's mouth moving, but he paid it no mind.  
As their battle progressed Jack began to feel odd. He began to doubt himself, the Guardians, and the reason why he was fighting. He watched Draven's mouth moving again and this time heard words coming from the dark teen.  
"You are nothing but a child and yet still you fight. You and your friends are weak. They couldn't stop Pitch then, what makes you think you can now? A weak insignificant boy who no one use to believe in. What makes you think you even have a chance?" Draven was saying, his words laced with a dark aura that was affecting Jack. He shook himself mentally.  
"Come on Jack pull yourself together." he thought. But the words kept affecting him. A downward blow from Draven's sword suddenly made Jack lose his balance. He fell to one knee and lost his grip on his staff. As he reached to retrieve it, Draven slashed at him, leaving a nasty cut on his arm. Jack cried out in pain and fell onto his side gripping his left arm.  
"Hmm, not much fun are you Jack?" Draven mocked.  
"At least I don't look like a sissy." Jack replied with an forced smirk. Draven scowled. He raised his sword to deliver another blow but as he swung downward he was knock off balance by a sudden snowball from behind. He turned to see Jamie and Jena near the forest's edge, each holding a snowball ready to be thrown upon his next move. Draven grinned. He had worried that his master's prize had slipped away from him, but there it was. He turned back to Jack and saw him once again reaching for his staff. He was almost to it but a pulse of dark energy from Draven's hand sent him and the staff flying. The Winter spirit hit a tree and crashed to the ground unconscious.  
"Jack!" cried Jamie and started to run over to his fallen friend. Jena stayed where she was. Draven had turned his eyes to her and they were locked in a stare down. Jena kept her gaze steady as Draven slowly approached her. When he was about an arm's length away he whispered something, brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, smiled a cold smile and disappeared in a rush of cold air and darkness. Jena shook hard for a moment then seemed to snap out of it. She ran over to where Jack and Jamie were. Jamie was trying to rouse Jack so Jena decided to take a look at his arm. It seemed to be a shallow cut but looked painful. There was a small edgeing of black around the cut from where she clould see the flesh aswell, and that looked particularly painful.  
"Come on, my home is closest we can take him there." She said to Jamie.  
"Yeah that's a good idea." Jamie said in a small shaky voice. Jena looked at Jamie's face, he was staring at the cut with a look of shock. She guessed Jamie didn't like blood or he was in shock over what had just happened. She shook his shoulder and his thoughts came back into focus. Together the two teens lifted the unconscious Guardian and carried him to Jena's house. Not forgetting his staff.  
Once they were there they laid Jack onto the small front room's couch, along with his staff. Lucky for them Jena's aunt and uncle wouldn't be home until later. After some scrounging around Jena found the first aid kit. It took some doing to get Jack's hoodie off so they could get to the wound better, but they managed. Jena felt queazy at the long cut that ran from about Jack's shoulder down to close to his carefully began to clean the wound with a rag soaked in hot water. Jack winced a few times but didn't wake up. Once that was done Jamie helped her apply neosporen and wrap bandages around it. With the serious part done Jena took Jack's hoodie to clean it. There was a good deal of blood on it but it came out easily enough. She then retrieved her sewing stuff and headed back to the front room. Jamie hadn't yet managed to wake Jack up. He was kneeling at Jack's side shaking his shoulders and calling his name. Jena helped him out and together they managed to wake up their friend, by gently splashing a bit of water on his face.  
"Wha happened? Where am I?" Jack asked sluggishly as he woke up. He was holding his head where he had slammed it into the tree.  
"Draven blasted you into a tree. We're at Jena's house. How are you feeling?" Jamie said seriously. Jack said he was alright and Jamie visibly relaxed.  
"Are either of you hungry?" Jena asked.  
"My aunt and uncle always leave food for me. I think my aunt said she made me some chicken rolls. Oh! and we have a hot chocolate machine (they really exist and they are sooooooo awesome!) if your interested in some."  
"Whatever you have is fine." Jack said wincing as he stretched his bruised back. Jena left and quickly returned with a large plate of crescent roll looking things, a smaller plate of shortbread cookies and three mugs of steaming hot chocolate on a tray. She carefully set the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat next to the end of the couch. Jamie took the seat on the opposite end of the couch, next to Jack's head. He then took a roll and took a tentative bite. His eyes grew big at the unexpected creamy inside with bits of chicken. Jack also wore a look of surprise. Jena laughed lightly at their expressions, eating a few of the rolls herself. Then the mood grew somber, and they ate in silence. The boys eating a large portion of the food.  
Jena began to mend Jack's hoodie. The hole was big and would take a bit of time to mend properly. Jack and Jamie watched her work. After a minute Jamie broke the silence.  
"Why was Pitch here and where did his new partner come from?" He wondered allowed. Jack sat up a bit at this and winced at the sharp pain in his arm. Jamie leaned forward to offer any help he could. Jack waved him off with a muttered I'm fine.  
"He must be looking for the new Guardian." Jack said after a minute more of silince. Jamie's eyes grew wide with surprise.  
"There's another one, who is it?" Jamie asked excitedly.  
"We don't know. Manny only said we would know them when they reveal themself to us and something about a star guiding us." Jack said with a shrug. He then asked, "What happened after Draven knocked me out?"  
"I went over to you to see if you were ok, when I glanced over at him, and by then he was over by Jena." Jamie said glancing at the brown haired girl. Jack was looking at her now to, with a worried gleam in his eye. At their gazes Jena missed the hoodie and pricked herself with her sewing needle. Startled a bit she put down the hoodie and looked away from them.  
"He said something to me." Jena said in a faint whisper after a bit, "he said 'You doubt yourself a great deal and because of that you are weak. They will run from you when the time comes, then you shall need us.' then he vanished." All was silent for what felt like hours. Jena was tearing up from fear. Jamie and Jack were both angry and concerned. Jamie clutched his fists to suppress his rage. Jack thought quietly about the battle between him and Draven.  
"I think I just figured out his power." Jack said suddenly then told them his theory.  
"So just as Pitch is the master of fear then Draven is the master of doubt." Jack finished.  
"Exactly! When you guys were afraid of Pitch he was stronger. And as I started to doubt myself Draven became stronger." Jack said. The room remained silent from the shock of the discovery for a moment before the phone rang. The sound caught them all off guard and made them all jump at least a foot in the air. Jena let the answering machine get it.  
"Hello, this is the home of Joe and Marian Greyson and Jena Silver. We are currently unable to answer the phone right now. Please leave a message thank you." It said in her aunt's kind voice  
"Hi Sarjena, it's Aunt Marian. Just calling to let you know that we won't be home until after midnight. And we were selected to go on the business trip to California. We will be gonefrom tomorrow till Tuesday next week, maybe even longer. Just thought I would give you a heads up. Love you." Her aunt said and hung up the phone. Jena smiled, it was just like her aunt to leave messages about stuff early. Her aunt and uncle were business partners and owned a large old fashioned styled clock and watch making company. Apperently they were looking to expand to California, hence the buisiness trip.  
She would be alone this weekend. And winter break started Monday and today was Wednesday so she would be home alone for almost a week, longer if the flying weather was poor or if they decided to take a mini vacation. She had been wondering where Jack would stay to recover, and since her home would be practically empty they could let him stay there.  
"What luck." Jena said with a grin then told the boys her plan. Jack shook his head.  
"No we have to contact the other Guardians." he said with an uncharicteristic sence of seriousness about the usually playful winter spirit.  
"But you can't fly like that or you'll just hurt your arm more." Jena pointed out just as seriously.  
"Then how do we contact them?" Jamie asked. Jena picked the hoodie back up and started to mend it again. As she sewed she thought. Jack watched her rocking back and forth as she mended. It reminded him of when his mother would mend or make clothes. She had always sat in the same rocking chair and thought as she worked. Jack was startled out of his memory by Jamie's triauphamnt "Ah ha!"  
"I figured it out! Sophie has a loose tooth so we can contact the Guardians that way." He told them excitedly.  
"That will work." Jack said sitting up more.  
"I'll send the message to them while you, Jack, stay here and rest. Jena, you can make sure nothing happens to him and his wound heals properly since you obviously know more about first aid than I do." Jamie told them. Jena agreed with it but Jack didn't like the idea of having to be guarded instead of guarding. He was about to protest when Jamie got up and left.  
As he walked our the door he called over his shoulder, "I 'll call you as soon as Sophie loses her tooth. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3: messages and…

The power of Imagination ch 3

Age of Jena when her family died has been changed to age 10.

Chapter 3: Messages and meeting the Guardians.

The air was cool and crisp on his walk home but Jamie didn't notice. His mind was to wrapped up in who the next Guardian could be. He got home quickly enough and immediately went to find Sophie. It was about9:30 so she would probably be in bed by now. He quietly crept into his sister's room. Sure enough, Sophie was asleep in her bed. She held a drawing of the Guardians and in one corner was a small message, "to Tooth fairy and Ester Bunny love Sophie". Jamie gently lifted up Sophie's head and shifted her pillow. There was the tooth. Lucky for him none of Tooth's minions had come to get it quite yet. Jamie was lowering the pillow when Sophie wrapped her arms around his arm. Startled by his sleeping sister's sudden movement Jamie tried to yank his arm free, but his sister had a grip like iron. He was still trying to get loose when a turquoise blur buzzed past the window. Jamie froze, Sophie dangling limply from his arm. The tooth minion zipped up to his face and gave a whispered chirp of hello. Jamie couldn't believe his luck, Baby Tooth had been sent to collect Sophie's tooth!  
"Hi Baby Tooth. I need you to deliver a message to Tooth and the others. Can you do that for me?" he whispered to the little fairy.  
She chirped and nodded her tiny head.  
"Tell her that Jack has been injured and…" he was interrupted by frantic but still quiet chirps of worry, "he's ok and in a safe place but we need them to come here. Tell them to meet in front of my house and I'll take them to Jack. Got it?" Jamie finished as he finally slid Sophie off his arm.  
Baby Tooth nodded and started to fly off but turned around and face palmed. Jamie would have laughed but he didn't want to wake Sophie up. Baby Tooth, rolling her green and violet eyes, fluttered under the pillow, grabbed the tooth and picture, left the coin, and zipped off out the window.  
Jamie relaxed knowing the message would be delivered safely.

Tooth was managing her fairies as Baby Tooth came zooming in. She started chirping like a maniac and flying circles around Tooth's head.  
"Hey! Slow down, I can't understand you when you talk like that." Tooth said with a small frown. Baby Tooth stopped and hovered in front of Tooth's face.  
"What have you got there?" Tooth said.  
Baby Tooth held out Sophie's tooth and the drawing.  
Tooth excitedly took Sophie's baby tooth and examined it.  
"Oh she has been such a good girl. She flossed too." she said happily then she looked at the picture. Tooth's violet eyes glimmered with glee as she viewed the adorable drawing and its small message.  
"Oh Bunny's gonna love this. I have to go show him." She zipped away with Baby Tooth squeaking at her to stop and listen. But Tooth just kept flying.

Bunny was at the North Pole helping North with an experiment.  
"I don't think messin' with a fallen star is gonna help us find em mate." Bunny said looking over North's shoulder at the bit of shining dust on the table.  
"Nonsense, MiM said a star would help to guide us." North reassured the Pooka. North had collected the dust from a star that had fallen that night. As North comforted Bunny the shining dust started to float together into an orb. It blazed brightly then settled back onto the table in the shape of a prefect crystal ball with a five-pointed star symbol in the center. The two Guardians gaped at the orb. North gingerly picked it up, stroking its smooth surface. Just then Tooth burst into the room, Baby Tooth at her heels.  
"Bunny! I'm so glad I found you look at this isn't it just adorable. Baby Tooth picked it up along with a new tooth from Sophie. I miss that little cutie. We should go visit her or have her visit us that would be nice too. Oo what's that?" Tooth said in an overly excited voice. She had startled North, who almost dropped the crystal.  
"Yikes take it down a notch will ya?" Bunny said also having been startled. They explained what had happened with the star dust.  
Baby Tooth zipped around the Guardians, who were all enraptured by the beautiful sphere, trying to get their attention when Sandy walked in. She zipped over to him and told him Jamie's message. Sandy nodded and reached for his new bell, provided by the elves, and drew the Guardian's attention to him. Sandy pointed to Baby Tooth and created a letter in dreamsand.  
"Baby Tooth gave me a picture from Sophie and it has a message on it. Is that what want?" Tooth asked confused. Sandy shook his head. Rolling his golden eyes he motioned for them to be quiet and nudged Baby Tooth in front of him.  
The little fairy shook nervously. She wasn't use to all the attention she was getting form the Guardians. She cleared her throat and delivered the message from Jamie. They were quiet for a moment but then chaos broke loose.  
"Jacks hurt we need to hurry and find him!" Tooth cried flying around in a bit of a panic.  
"Everyone to the slay!" North called.  
"I'll meet ya there, my tunnels will get me there just fine thanks." Bunny called before leaping into a tunnel.  
Tooth, Sandy and North shook their heads and boarded the slay.

Jena kept glancing at the clock. She was worried that Pitch or Draven might decide to attack the weakened Guardian. She had helped him move to the guest room earlier and he was now reclining on the soft mattress, trying to get as comfortable as he could with his injured back. Jena was nervously pacing the floor, Jack watching her.  
"Could you hold still for a minute, you're making me dizzy." he complained.  
"Sorry." Jena said.  
"It's ok." Jack replied. They stopped talking as they heard a sudden thump from somewhere in the house.  
"What was that?" Jack asked slowly sitting up and reaching for his staff. They kept listening. There were soft footsteps in the hallway. Jena had the fire poker from the fire place in her hand, ready to swing it at whatever or whoever came through the doorway. A pair of glowing eyes appeared in the dark doorway. It jumped through the entry, across the floor and onto Jack's chest. The black shape began to purr. Jack was too stunned to move. The form licked his chin and let out a happy meow.  
"Sabrina! You naughty cat." Jena laughed relaxing and puting down the fire poker. The cat looked at Jena then back to Jack and, to Jack's astonishment, cocked her head.  
The cat looked into his eyes with an intelligence one wouldn't suspect to see in such a tiny creature. Jack tentivly lifted his hand and moved to pet the cat. Sabrina stood on her hind legs to meet it halfway. Her purring growing stronger.  
"I forgot to tell you about her. She has the tendency of jumping on people she likes." Jena said moving over to the bed and petting the small black cat.  
"Mrrow." Sabrina purred happily at the attention she was getting.  
"So we where scared by this little fluff ball?" Jack finally managed to say with a laugh. He looked at Jena. She had such a kind sweet face, when it wasn't tense with worry. She was actually quite cute even. He blushed a bit at the thought.  
Sabrina pawed his nose with one of her dainty little paws, drawing his attention back to her. He had stopped petting her. He resumed stroking the funny little feline. There was something about the Sabrina's purring that relaxed him. Her fur was soft and smooth. As he tickled under her chin and noticed the white star mark on her chest.  
Jena's hand bumped his a bit and she drew back. She walked over to the chair by the fire place and plopped down onto it. She picked up Jack's hoodie and finished the last little bit on the ripped sleeve. She examined her work and fixed a small hole in the other arm. Once she was satisfied she gave it back to Jack. He slid Sabrina off his chest and onto his lap so he could put it on. It was a bit difficult with his hurt arm but he managed. He looked back over at Jena, she was staring out the window at the nearly full moon from her spot on the chair.  
"Thanks." he said suddenly, bringing her from her thoughts.  
"Hmm? Oh, your welcome." she said in her usual shy voice.  
"Meow." Sabrina said as she leapt down from Jack's and over onto Jena's lap.  
"Hey there old girl." She said as she affectionately rubbed the cat's ears a small smile tugged at her mouth. Silence fell across the room again, except for Sabrina's purring.  
Jack cleared his throat.  
"So are your aunt and uncle gone like this a lot?"  
Her smile fell.  
"Yes, but at least I have Sabrina to keep me company."  
"Why don't they work at home or something? I mean you are their only niece they should spend time with you." Jack said a little mad that such a kind girl was left alone so often.  
"They aren't my real aunt and uncle. They are just my, haha, legal guardians." she said smiling at the unintentional pun, telling a Guardian about her guardians. "They just make sure I have what I need. Though they do take me with them on some business trips," she frowned again, "but it gets kind of lonely being the only person around a house. When you were use to so many people around you all the time."  
"Sorry about your family. I… I know what it's like to be alone." Jack said hesitantly.  
"Thank you." Jena said with a warm smile. Jack smiled back. The moment ended with a thump.  
"Do you have another cat?" Jack asked reaching for his staff again. Jena shook her head, sliding Sabrina off her lap. The cat snuck under the bed. Jack and Jena were starting to stand up and investigate the sound when a burst of ashes brought their attention to the fire place. Jena screeched and fell out of her chair. Jack was on his feet poised to attack. A rather large man in red was standing up and dusting himself off.  
"North! You practically gave me a heart attack!" Jack exclaimed angrily.  
"Sorry, front door was locked. It was next best option." North replied in his thickly Russian accented voice smiling with relief at the winter spirit. Jena was starting to stand up when a hole opened up in the middle of the floor. She stumbled back away from the hole as a large grey and black rabbit thing entered the room through it.  
"Good ta see your alright frostbite." he said in an Australian accented voice, clapping Jack on, luckily, his uninjured shoulder.  
"Nice to see you to Bunnymund." Jack said stumbling a bit from the force of the hit. Jena was trying to stand up for the third time when a tapping sound came from the window. North opened it and let in a humming bird women, a smaller humming bird creature, a man made of golden sand and Jamie. Again Jena stumbled and fell back.  
"Jack you're ok!" the women cried rushing over and hugging Jack.  
"Nice to see you too Tooth." Jack gasped as the air was squeezed from his lungs. Tooth released him and the man made of sand stepped forward, golden sand shaping Jack then a question mark.  
"I'm fine Sandy. Thanks to Jamie and Jena." Jack said.  
Jena was huddled in a corner, shaking in fear and shock. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy. The names ran around her head. These where the Guardians Jack and Jamie had told her about. Her thoughts were interrupted by a chirp. She glanced up startled. The tiny creature that looked like a miniature of Tooth was hovering in front of her. It chirped again. Jena, unsure of what to do, extended her hand toward to creature. It landed on her palm and smiled at her. It walked forward a bit, it's footsteps tickling a bit causing Jena to giggle.  
Tooth turned around at the sound and spotted a girl huddled in the corner. Jack was occupied with Jamie explaining why things took so long. She nudged Bunny who looked at her then over where she was looking. He got Sandy and North's attention and pointed to the corner where a girl sat with Baby Tooth on her palm. The girl was oblivious to their stares, more interested with studying the little fairy on her hand. Tooth flitted over to the girl.  
"Hello there." Tooth said an her usual excited voice. The girl looked up in surprise, jumping a little from shock her but she didn't move the hand Baby Tooth was on.  
"Hello." the girl said in a small shy voice, scooting back to the wall a bit more. By now the other Guardians had circled her, curious and wary of the girl, wanting to make sure she wasn't a threat.  
Jena was starting to panic a bit, not knowing what to do so she let instinct take over and did what many natural people do when panicked. She fainted. Baby Tooth flew off her hand with a startled squeak as she fell.  
Jack and Jamie looked up from their conversation to see the other Guardians surrounding an unconscious Jena.  
"What did you guys do to Jena?." Jamie cried and rushed over to Jena's side.  
"Nothin mate, we were just a bit overly curious and I guess we over crowded her a bit." Bunny explained.  
"You guys do tend to shock people." Jack said looking at Jena.  
"Is she ok?" Tooth asked worriedly, humming nervously next to Jamie as he checked Jena for any sort of injury.  
"She's fine. She's probably just exhausted and shocked from what's happened." Jack said kneeling down next to Jena.  
"We should put her in her bed then." Tooth said logically.  
"I've got her mate." Bunny said as he scooped up the unconscious girl. A flash of silver caught North's eye as her head drooped back and something fell to the floor. He carefully picked up the object up and examined it after the others had left to see to Jena's needs. It was a locket with the same star symbol on it as the crystal ball had. North's eyes widened and out of curiosity and wonder he pressed the button that caused the locket to pop open. Inside was a slightly burned picture of a family of eight. A man and woman surrounded by six children. A boy that appeared older than Jena, three more that looked younger than her, and a young girl that looked very similar to Jena. In the other space in the locket was a folded up piece of newspaper. He carefully extracted the paper and unfolded it. The clipping read *Tragic Fire Kills Family.* North saddened considerably as he continued to read it.  
*Late Saturday Nov. 21st a fire took the lives of the beloved Silver family. Only the second oldest child, Sarjena Silver age 8, survived. The cause of the fire is still unknown, but some suspect foul play was involved. Sarjena only had this to say about the ordeal, "I don't understand why I was the only one who escaped but I wish I hadn't been." She will be taken care of by her godparents, Joe and Marian Greyson…*  
North sadly folded the paper back up and placed it back into the locket. He looked out the window at the moon.  
"Is she the one?" he asked softly.  
The moon remained silent.


	4. Chapter 4: a dream and a nightmare

The power of Imagination ch 4

I don't own the song in this one. And I don't own RotG! I only own the OCs.

Chapter 4: A Dream and A Nightmare

The others had found Jena's room easily enough, considering there had been a sign on the door that said "Jena's Room" in blue letters. Bunnymund gently placed her on the bed, and Tooth tucked her in under the covers. Sandy used a bit of dreamsand and soon there was, what appeared to be, a bird soaring over Jena's head. Jack was looking at various paintings around the room. Jamie was watching the Guardians as they took care of Jena. Jack waved Jamie over to look at a rather unusual painting of a horse. It was a powerful looking creature with ebony wings and red eyes. The land scape it was on was a frost covered meadow on a moonlit night. The image seemed colder than the other paintings around the room, most of which were of the moon or a sunrise. And there was something not quite right with its mane and tail. In fact the horse seemed more like a nightmare with wings than anything else. Jack's attention was directed to North as he came into the room.  
Tooth took in the deep look of thought on the Guardian of Wonder's face as he studied the sleeping girl.  
"What's wrong?" she whispered.  
"It's her." North said.  
"What's her?" Bunny asked hopping over by North.  
"Never mind that now. Tell me what happened with you and Pitch." North said to Jack. Jack recounted the tale. When the story was finished North told all of them, except Jamie because he was still looking at the nightmare painting, about the experiment he had tried. He showed them the crystal ball and then his latest discovery, Jena's locket.  
"What does this mean?" Tooth asked in astonishment as she looked at the identical star images.  
"It means that, eventually, she will be the Guardian we seek and right now holds the power Pitch is after." North stated looking them all in the eye.  
A question and exclamation mark appeared over Sandy's head. He turned toward the dream and took a closer look. The flying form wasn't a bird, but a person. Sandy got the others attention by ringing a bell that was on Jena's bedside table. He drew their attention to the dream.  
"She's really the next one? Should we tell her?" Tooth asked looking at the small girl who was smiling in her sleep. She gently moved a bit of the girl's hair out of her face.  
"No we must let her discover it for herself." North said, gently setting the locket on the bedside table.  
"Hey Jack, come look at this!" Jamie called lifting up another painting. Jack gasped upon seeing the one was similar to the nightmare one except the horse was white and it's eye's were green. Jamie held the picture up next to the nightmare. They were exactly the same in every way except the nightmare seemed to be frowning while the other seemed to be smiling and they appeared to be mirror images of each other.  
"North you may want to take a look at this." Jack said in wonder. North and the other Guardians came over to look at the pictures.  
"That's a bit creepy." Bunny said shivering at the nightmare picture.  
As the Guardian's were occupied a bit of black sand lifted up from a bit of Jena's hair, and the nightmare began its work of corrupting Jena's dream.

Jena looked around her. She was having that dream again. The one where she had beautiful silvery white wings. She laughed in joy at the rush of wind as she flew. The night sky was clear and the moon was full. She flew up in front the moon basking in its gentle beams of light. She over looked a town that shined like the stars above from the coat of snow and frost it wore. She turned and viewed the woods and Jack's lake as well. She knew this was what she wanted more then anything else in the world. Just as she thought that a cold suddenly gripped her. She looked around shivering. There was darkness creeping in around her. It bolted-out the light of the moon and stars, casting her into darkness. She tried to fly away from the inky blackness, back to the embracing light of the moon, but it surrounded her on all sides. It touched her wings and she began to fall. She managed not to crash to hard and landed in a snowbank. She looked around her. She was at Jack's lake. The surface was black and seemed to act like a perfect mirror. She stood on the edge and jumped away from the frightful image in the lake. She slowly moved back towards the lake and gazed at the person staring back at her. Who ever it was had black wings, black hair with faint natural blue and green highlights, and grey white skin. They also had very sharp looking teeth. Though the eyes where the most terrifying. The pupils were white, the iris was red, and the whites of their eye were black. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming. The figure did the same. It wasn't some twisted vision but her own reflection.  
"No this can't be right!" She cried falling to her knees. She looked at her grey hands, that now seemed to have slightly clawed points at her fingertips, and stretched her wings out to look at them. She gasped in sorrow, covered her face with her hands, and sobbed. A hand rested on her shoulder.  
"Oh but this is right." Said a cool smooth voice. She looked up to see Draven. Startled Jena jumped away from him. He smiled. Not the taunting smile he had when fighting Jack, but a seemingly kind smile?  
"I've been waiting to talk to the real you." He said in what could have been a kind voice. He nonchalantly sat down by the lake and patted the snow next to him.  
"What do you mean the 'real me', this isn't me!" Jena said angrily still standing. Draven shook his head with a sad smile. He stood and approached her slowly, like how one would approach an animal they didn't want to frighten off. She didn't move just stared him in the eye, red to silver. He broke eye contact and circled around her. Once he was behind her he gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face her reflection. Her reflection had changed again. She was wearing an old fashioned black dress with red and silver trim.  
"This can be you." he whispered his breathe tickling her ear. "Powerful, strong, and beautiful." He said the last word tenderly.  
"How… what…?" was all she was able to stutter out.  
"We could be so powerful together." Draven said suddenly spinning her around to face him. "All you have to do is say you'll join me."  
The look in his eyes, the look of desperation, loneliness, and… fear caused her to back away slightly. What was he afraid of, he was immortal. He only tightened his grip. She was getting scared now and starting to shake. A memory formed around her for a moment. Her older brother was talking to her about nightmares. "They feel so real sometimes." she had sobbed to him.  
"I know but you should always remember a dream, even a scary dream, is only a dream and you are always in control." He had told her. The memory faded. This is a dream and she was in control.  
"No." she whispered.  
"No I won't!" she shouted firmly and shook herself free of his grip. She heard music surrounding her. A song came to her, the words flowed from her memory. It was a song she loved to listen to on the radio. She sang…

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)"

The darkness began to recede. She sang with all her might and gained control of her dream the more she sang.

"Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway"

A moonbeam broke the darkness and landed on her like a single silver spotlight.

"Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway!"

and with that the darkness was dispelled. Her wings where white once more, her skin pale white, her hair brown with its natural red highlights, and her eyes where their usual shocking green.  
Draven glowered at Jena. He had underestimated her power. She was to strong right now but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He faded away like dark mist.  
"Thank you, James." she whispered and then fell over.

The Guardians had turned when Jena had started moaning to see the nightmare taking over her dream. Jamie had tried to shake her awake. Nothing. Jack made snow and sprinkled it in her face. Tooth tried shaking her, and Baby Tooth tried pecking her lightly but still painfully on her hand. Again nothing. North and Bunny were watching the nightmare. They saw the gold sand of the winged figure turn black and fall. When it looked down and jumped back, when it fell to its knees crying, and when another figure appeared. The other Guardians had stopped to watch the nightmare as well. Jena began to sleep talk.  
"No this can't be right!" She cried.  
The other figure placed a hand on her shoulder and the winged figure jumped away.  
"What do you mean the 'real me', this isn't me!" Jena said angrily, growling a bit in her sleep. The other figure was behind the winged figure turning it to look at something. The winged figure was now in a dress.  
"How… what…?" Jena spoke in a confused voice. The other figure turned the winged figure around. It was a while before she said anything else. She whispered something then shouted "No I won't!". After that she sang. No one but Jamie seemed to know the song, though Jack thought he had heard it while flying by a recording studio once. As she sang the dreamsand slowly turned from black back to gold. They looked at Sandy to see if he was helping or to see if he knew what was going on, but he wasn't doing anything, and he wore just as stunned look as they did. When her song was done only the black figure remained within the gold. But it to slowly faded away. Jena whispered "Thank you, James." then the winged figure fell over. The Guardians all looked at the girl. Even though she was still a mortal she already had power.  
The dreamsand figure faded and the dream changed. It was a snowball fight. The same snowball fight they had had that day Jack noticed. They all silently agreed to leave. They left the room and quietly shut the door behind them, leaving Jena to dream.

"Wow." Jamie said after they had gone downstairs into the kitchen. "How did she do that?"  
"No clue, who was the other bloke? I know the one with wings was Jena but who was the other one?" Bunny answered and questioned. Jack was silent. Tooth hummed nervously next to him. Sandy shrugged then waved farwell, he had dreams to spread after all. North was eating a couple of leftover shortbread cookies.  
"I think it was either Pitch, or Draven." Jamie said thinking aloud.  
"Where did this Draven bloke come from?" Bunny asked. Tooth had begun to fly around in a pacing motion.  
"What did you say his last name was again?" she asked after a bit.  
"Nyx. His full name was Draven Nyx." Jack answered.  
"I think I've heard that name before." She said a bit excitedly. The others looked at her.  
"He didn't use to be called Draven Nyx. He was once called Prince Lucan Diem. He was the heir to some small kingdom about 400 years ago. He died during a revolt against his family. He fought bravely but died saving his mother. He died just as night fell, so he became the bringer of the night, hence his name being changed from Diem, which is Latin for day, to Nyx, which is also Latin for night. After a few decades he gave it up. He hated how people hated the night. Another person became the night bringer and Draven was rumored to have disappeared." Tooth told them the sad story a small tear escaping her eye. Baby Tooth wiped it away, Tooth gave her a small smile imof thanks and spoke again, "That is until now."  
All was quiet. North was about to say something but he was interrupted by Bunnymund leaping onto the counter.  
"What in the…" North cried.  
"Somethin' nipped me!" Bunny cried, his eyes wild with fear.  
They all began to look around to see what had bit Bunny. Jamie was about to say he couldn't find anything when Baby Tooth gave a startled chirp. They turned to see Sabrina pinning the little fairy down. She wasn't trying to eat her but was sniffing her curiously.  
"Nice kitty. Good kitty." North was whispering as he snuck up on the cat.  
"Sabrina, here kitty kitty kitty." Jack said beckoning to the cat. The cat's attention, however, didn't leave the scared little fairy. Sabrina cocked her head to the side and licked Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth laid there stunned, then she hesitantly began to pet the cat. Sabrina began to purr and nuzzle her. Baby Tooth flew up and began to scratch behind the cat's ear, laughing as the cat leaned into the scratching.  
"Well I think I found what nipped ya Bunny." Jack laughed. Bunny was dumbstruck. Jack was laughing at Bunny's expression as he got down from the counter. Sabrina fell over suddenly as Baby Tooth stopped petting her. This caused the others to laugh. Sabrina moved over to Bunny's legs and gave them a sniff. He was about to kick the cat away when she began to purr and rub against his leg.  
"Aw she likes you." Tooth smiled.  
North started to snicker a bit. Sabrina stepped back and placed her front paws on Bunny's knee.  
"Mrrow." she said looking up pleadingly.  
"Wha's it want?" Asked a hesitant Bunny lifting his paw a bit.  
"For you to pet her." Jamie said, knowing a bit about cat behavior since his Grandma had one that did that to him when it wanted him to pet it. Bunny looked at him like he was crazy. Sabrina jumped up, grabbed Bunny's hand with her paws pulling it down, and bumping her head against it. Bunny hesitantly began to stroke the cat. Sabrina meowed happily and redoubled her purring.  
"You're not so bad I guess." Bunny said with a small smile.  
"I guess she just bit you to get your attention." Jamie chuckled.  
"Meow." Sabrina said as if saying exactly.  
"I better get home guys. My parents will be worried about me." Jamie said as he looked at the clock. It was 1:08.  
"We should all leave too." North agreed.  
"What about Jena?" Tooth asked worriedly.  
"I doubt Pitch will try anything else tonight. But be on the look out, ok Jamie?" North said.  
"I will North." Jamie promised as he left the house. The other Guardiands all left slowly until only North and Jack were left.  
"North, if she's going to be the next Guardian then doesn't that mean she's going to die?" Jack asked looking up the stairs.  
"When her time comes yes. But for now she is still mortal." North consoled the winter spirit. "Now come lets go." He said patting Jack on his injured shoulder on accident.  
"Ow!" Jack said rolling his shoulder to try and get rid of the sudden pain.  
"Sorry." North said concern evident in his eyes.  
"I'm ok." Jack reassured him.  
"Lets go home."  
North nodded and grabbed a snow globe from his cost pocket.  
"North Pole." He said and threw the sphere. North stepped through and Jack was about to follow him when he looked back to Sabrina. The cat was sitting on the stairs watching them go, her tail curled neatly over her front paws.  
"Watch after her, ok?" Jack didn't know why he had asked a cat to watch over a human. To his surprise the cat seemed to nod, and strangely enough he was reassured by this. So he left, back to his third home. All he really wanted was sleep but sleep would not come easy for him that night.


	5. Chapter 5: plot twists

The power of Imagination ch 5

By now you have probably figured out that I don't own RotG. And that I am dishing out a ton of new chapters. Four words people "home for the holidays!" I love Christmas!

Chapter 5: Plot twists.

The next day Jena woke up thinking everything that had happened yesterday was a dream,everything concerning the Guardians anyway. That was until she found three things that convinced her other wise. She found what appeared to be a bit of grey rabbit fur in the kitchen, a smsal turquoise feather, also in the kitchen, and discovered that most of the leftover butter cookies were gone. She could definitely guess where all of these came from, or had gone anyway. It was weird but she was happy it hadn't been a dream.  
"At least I know Jack is ok." She said to Sabrina.  
"Meow." Sabrina said stretching lazily on the stairs.  
Jena quickly got ready for school and headed out the door. Her aunt and uncle had left her a note saying that they had had to leave earlier than expected for their business trip but that they trusted her to take care of herself and the house, so she knew that she would be home alone for a couple of days at least, a month at most. And it was almost Christmas break so she would have loads of free time. She hoped to spend it with Jamie and Jack. Her heart fluttered a bit at the thought of her new friends. But it also sped up as she remembered her nightmare from last night. The fear she had felt during the nightmare still lingered in her head. She wondered if she should tell Jamie about it but decided against it. Before she realized it she was waiting at the bus stop. Jamie and Sophie walked up a little while later and they chatted until the bus pulled up.  
Jamie was glad that Jena seemed ok after last night. He had been worried that she wouldn't want to talk to him about anything, but she had proved just the opposite. She wanted to talk about everything; everything except about what had happened yesterday. She was quite the chatter box he discovered. In fact she was chatty enough to give Tooth a run for her money. Jena stopped talking after a while. Luke and his goons entered the bus at their usual pick up point. The bullies sat behind them again and picked on them a bit. But only halfheartedly it seemed. Jamie was a bit concerned about this but didn't mention it to Jena. They arrived at school quickly and the day passed even quicker. Jena barely spoke to anyone throughout the day. Besides that it was a normal, strangely bully free day. But the ride home was practically sheer torture.  
Luke wouldn't stop flicking him in the back of the head.  
"Knock it off, Luke." Jena said sticking up for her friend.  
"Gonna let your girlfriend fight your battles huh Jamie?" Luke mocked causing Joe and Tom to chuckle.  
Jamie and Jena both blushed a bit at the comment and turned away from each other slightly.  
"She's not my girlfriend." Jamie mumbled.  
"Good thing to. A girl like her can do so much better than a loser like you." Joe laughed.  
"So your saying that if I did have a boyfriend he should be a jerk like you?" Jena retorted. This sharp comeback shut the bullies up for the rest of the ride, but Luke gave Jamie one final flick as he walked off the bus. Jamie sighed with relief when they finally left the bus. They got their homework done and went to Jack's lake to see if he was there. Jack wasn't there to their disappointment. After waiting around for about an hour Jamie suggested they go ice skating. Jena agreed, she loved to skate but hadn't gone skateing in ages, and went home to get her ice skates. Jamie met her back at the lake after retrieving his own skates. Jamie tested the lake by throwing a good sized rock at the center of it. The ice didn't even chip really. So Jamie laced up his well used skates and stepped onto the lake without hesitating, and glided effortlessly across the surface. He turned and looked back at Jena, who had just finished lacing up her own skates. He watched her as she took a tentative step onto the ice. She didn't even make it a full step before she slipped and fell to her knees.  
"I'm ok!" She called, trying to stand back up. Just as she got up she fell backwards and landed with a thump.  
"Less ok." she moaned.  
Jamie laughed and skated over to her, extending a hand to help her up. He noticed that she blushed as he helped her.  
"Have you ever skated before?" He asked while letting her use his arm as a support.  
" Yeah, I'm just out of practice." She said wobbling a little, gripping his arm tighter.  
"Here, I'll help you." Jamie said with a smile as he slid behind her, lightly placing his hands on her small shoulders. She shuddered a bit, as he tightened his grip slightly she yelped and tried to move away from his touch. She slipped again, falling on her side.  
"What was that about?" Jamie asked concerned. He helped her to her feet again, his eyes searching her face for an answer. He could feel something was wrong but didn't know what.  
"It's nothing… You just reminded me a bit of the… nightmare… I had last night." She answered hesitantly.  
"What nightmare?" He asked, holding her arm to keep her up right. Though he had seen what had happened with the dreamsand, he wanted to hear what had happened from her.  
"It was nothing, really." She tried to assure him, though she could tell by his face that he wasn't buying it.  
"What nightmare?" He asked more firmly, grabbing hold of her shoulders a bit roughly. She shook in his hands, her eyes cloudy from the memory of her nightmare. At the look in her eyes, Jamie remembered what he had seen happen in the dreamsand and slid his hands from her shoulders to her hands. He held them gently and in an even gentler voice asked her again "What nightmare?"  
She looked up into his warm brown eyes, her own glistening with tears.  
In a trembling voice she told him about the nightmare. About how Draven had appeared in her dream and had tried to convince her to join him. About how the way he had looked in her had terrified her. She didn't realize that she had begun to cry until Jamie pulled her into a hug.  
Jamie gently lead her off the ice and onto the snow. They sat down,side by side, at the edge of the lake. He was furious at Draven for causing his friend to cry like this, but in a strange way he was glad that he had the chance to hold her like he was now. She cried into his chest for a while. As she cried he rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back, like what his mom had done for him when he had been little and had gotten hurt or scared. He even hummed a bit of a song that his mom use to sing him to sleep with. She calmed down and just sat there next to him for a bit. Suddenly she leaped up, blushing furiously.  
"Tha…thank you." She stammered blushing as red as a tomato.  
"You're welcome." He said standing up. "Would you like to go skating now?"  
"Umm."  
"I'll help you until you remember how it's done. How about it?" He poked playfully, and gently took her hand.  
"Fine with me." She said as he lead her to the edge of the ice.  
"Alright, try to skate. I'll keep you from falling over." He told her in an encouraging voice. She nodded and took a dainty step forward. She wobbled a bit but didn't fall. He continued to hold her hand and guide her around the lake. She remembered pretty quick and soon let go of his hand. Though when she did let go she gave him a grateful smile. Jamie did a few tricks, like skating backwards for a second and skating really fast then skidding to a stop so it made snow. Jena did a couple tricks too, skating on one leg and the skidding trick too. They raced a bit and Jamie won each race, except for the last one which he purposely threw just for Jena. He made such a seen of her beating him that she pushed him into a snow bank. He sat up laughing. She laughed to as she reached to help him back onto his feet, then squealed as he pulled her down into the snow next to him. They playfully threw some snow at each other before relaxing back into the snow. They gazed at the slowly darkening sky.  
"Let's go for one more lap around the lake, sound good?" Jamie asked sitting up.  
"Sure." Jena said. As they skated around Jamie started to cough a bit.  
"You ok?" Jena asked.  
"Yeah…*cough*…I'm fine." He tried to reassure her.  
"I think we should get you home. Come on." She grabbed his hand and lead him off the lake. They swapped their skates for their boots and started to walk home. They got to a midpoint between their two homes and said their good nights. When Jamie got home he went straight to his room and fell asleep. Jena ate dinner then worked on her latest painting, a view of the night sky outside her window.

*In Pitch's lair*  
Crash! A black wooden chair flew against the wall and shattered to pieces. Draven grabbed for the next closest object but was stopped as Pitch walked into the dark cavernous room.  
"What are you doing?" Pitch asked, looking at the pile of smashed furniture with distaste. There was quite a pile of chairs and small tables in it, some of which appeared to be slashed apart by a sword.  
"Your Highness, please forgive me." Draven said through clenched teeth as he bowed to Pitch, "I am frustrated at the moment."  
"How so?" Pitch asked in his dark his of a voice.  
"I have been observing her, as you have instructed, but I find myself growing angry the more I watch her with that common boy." Draven spat the last part like it was a foul taste he was trying to get rid off. In truth it confused him to no end. Why would a girl as potentially powerful as she was choose not to join him and become more powerful than the Man in the Moon himself?! Why hadn't she been easier to change than those simple dreams of other children? Why, after all these years of having a heart made of stone, did his heart give a small leap whenever he thought of how piercing her eyes where when she had looked at him? All these thoughts and more stormed Draven's mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Pitch's laughter.  
"Hahaha. I think it's not so much frustration as it is jealousy." He mocked Draven. The teen fumed at Pitch's laughter. Him jealous? Never! It wasn't possible, but then again. Pitch came up and placed a hand on Draven's shoulder.  
"I don't think it's jealousy alone. I haven't felt emotions in so long that I don't even know what to call this feeling." Saracen admitted.  
"Ah it seems thus siren has cast her spell on you." Pitch chuckled. Draven didn't respond, he was to lost in thought. Pitch withdrew his hand.  
"No need to fret, my young friend, she will come to us. Then you will know exactly what it is you feel." Pitch told him as he left the prince if dread to his thoughts.

*north pole*  
Jack had wanted to go back to Burgess that day, but North made him stay and rest instead.  
"You need to let that wound heal," North had told him, "it was lucky that cut was as shallow as it was. Any more and you would have only had one arm." So Jack had stayed put. He was so bored though. He couldn't even go flying to relive his boredom. Sandy had visited a bit, which relived some of his boredom. Tooth had even stopped by. But they were Guardians and still had responsibilities so their visits were alway brief. Phil, the yeti, had brought him a puzzle and a few other things to keep him occupied. Jack was bored out of his mind, not desperate. Though he did try the puzzle but soon gave up. The completed puzzle was suppose to be a fun looking winter scene with kids having a snowball fight, but that only made him want to visit Burgess more.  
He begged North to give him his staff, which had been confiscated to prevent him from flying around and worsening his arm injury.  
"Why do you really want to go back so badly?" North finally asked the winter spirit in slight frustration.  
"Because…well… cause…" Jack didn't really know what to say so he left North alone.  
Jack thought about this. He didn't really understand why he wanted to. He use to only think of Burgess as his home, but now it held more meaning. Now when he thought of Burgess, he thought of a brown haired girl with green eyes, smiling at him. It was almost like when he thought of the Guardian's he would see a turquoise feathered woman smiling a dazzlingly white smile at him. When he thought of both Tooth and Jena at the same time, he ended up more confused than when he had started.

Ooo love square, or is it a pentagon?, anyone? Haha, who will Jena end up with! Who will Jack? I know but you will have to read and find out. 3:)


	6. Chapter 6:?

The power of Imagination ch 6

Ok mixing this story with my one shot, "Why the wind blows at his back". Enjoy :)  
Special shout out to all who have favorited, followed, read, reviewed or any mix of these!  
THANK YOU!  
Chapter 6:

When Jena got to the bus stop that Friday morning she only found Sophie waiting there.  
"Where's Jamie?" She asked a bit concerned.  
"He got a bad cold." Sophie informed her. " He came home yesterday and went right to his bedroom. Mom checked on him and he had a fever."  
"Oh, that stinks. I guess it's just you and me today then." Jena sighed.  
"Yep!" Sophie giggled. The bus pulled up and they got on. Jena got to know Sophie better. Really the little girl wouldn't stop talking. Jena was laughing at a particularly silly story when Luke, Tom, and Joe got on. She ignored them as they walked by, focusing even more attention on Sophie's stories. But couldn't ignore Luke when he asked her where her boyfriend was.  
"He caught a cold." She told him quickly then tried to ignore him.  
"You sure he's not just trying to ditch you?" Tom laughed.  
"Hey, if you two have had a fight maybe you should go out with Luke instead." Joe chuckled.  
"Yeah, hang out with the cool guys at school. I could take ya out to dinner tonight even." Luke said leaning forward so he could fold his arms over the seat. He looked at her and winked. "Come on it'll be fun."  
"Sorry, I only date my own species." She said, turning away from him. A few of the kids that had been listening to the conversation chuckled as Luke sank back in his seat. He silenced then with a death glare. Jena ignored him the rest of the ride to school. She parted ways with Sophie and headed to class. The day went by normally except Jena was… lonely. It was strange how she felt so lonely when Jamie or Jack weren't around. Sure Jamie's friends were nice and kept her company during lunch, but some how she still felt a bit empty.  
School finally ended and Jena was walking to the bus when a hand reached out from a corner and dragged her into its dark depths.  
"Aaaaaamph!" She managed to cry out before a cold hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled and kicked at her capture trying to free herself. She nailed him with her elbow and they loosened their grip. She span around to see, Jack gripping his nose.  
"Ouch, ya know that really hurt. Can't ya take a joke?" He said with his signature smirk letting go of his nose.  
"Jack!" She cried happily and hugged him. Jack was able to return the hug only briefly because in the next second she slugged him in the shoulder.  
"You scared me half to death!" She shouted at him.  
"The look of surprise when you found out it was me was priceless though." He laughed. She glowered at him and was about to say something when Jack interrupted her.  
"Where's Jamie?" He asked as he scanned he crowds.  
"He got sick and stayed home today." She answered him.  
"Oh. Well that's no fun." Jack said sadly.  
"You can say that again. But right now if I want to be able to see how he's doing I need to get home." Jena said and turned away from the winter spirit to see that the buses were already gone.  
"Great, now I'll have to walk home, thanks to you, Mr. Sneak-up-and-sacre-the-living-daylights-out-of-me." She sighed, giving the winter spirit an annoyed look.  
"Ouch that hurt." He said pretending that she had wounded him directly to his heart. He gave her his signature smirk, causing her to laugh. Jack laughed with her.  
"So where've you been?" Jena asked him as she started her trek home.  
"I was at the North Pole recovering." He said, nonchalantly floating along next to her. It was rather funny how he was laying on his back, his hands folded behind his head, and still managed to keep a hold on his staff.  
"The North Pole? Really? You mean like in North's workshop?" Jena asked, her eyes lighting up in curiosity.  
"The one and only." He told her with a smile and a wink.  
"What's it like there?" Jena asked her excitement growing. So Jack told her about North's workshop.  
"I thought the elves made the toys." Jena laughed after he was done telling her.  
"I thought so too. Turns out North just wants them to think that." Jack said. They were quiet for a bit then Jena noticed that Jack was gone.  
"Jack? Where'd you go?" She called out looking around her for the winter spirit. She was about to call out for him again when she felt herself lifted off the ground. She looked up to see Jack holding her around her waist and flying her up into the sky.  
"You're lighter than you look." Jack laughed into her ear. She couldn't respond really, she was laughing to much. She loved the surge of joy and excitement she felt as they flew.  
"This is almost what it's like in my dream." She thought to herself.  
"Having fun?" Jack called to her, though he could tell from the excited glimmer in her eyes that she was. He really liked the way her eyes lit up when she was happy.  
"Yes!" She managed to call back to him. She continued to laughed along with her, the rushing wind around snatched the laughter from their lips. All to soon they reached Jena's house.  
"I'll meet you over at Jamie's house ok?" Jack asked, gently sitting her down in her front yard.  
"Ok. See ya soon." She said a little breathless from the flight. Jack took off towards Jamie's house as Jena ran inside. Sabrina met her at the door meowing happily that her friend was finally home. Jena greeted the feline and headed upstairs. She dropped her school bag in her room and changed out of her school clothes and into some more suitable clothes for hanging out in. She went back downstairs, grabbed some cookies from the cookie jar and put them on a plate. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door, Sabrina following her out.  
"What're you doing silly kitty?" Jena teased the cat as it followed her to Jamie's house.  
"Mrrrow." Sabrina seemed to meow in a matter if fact sounding way, her tail held high like a flag.  
"Whatever." Jena said shaking her head. They reached Jamie's house quickly enough. Jena knocked and Jamie's mom met her at the door.  
"Hello Mrs. Benson." Jena greeted the kind woman.  
"Hello Jena, what can I do for you?" She asked with a warm smile.  
"I'm fine, thank you, but I heard from Sophie that Jamie got sick and I thought that these cookies would cheer him up." Jena told her.  
"Meow." Sabrina confirmed.  
"How thoughtful. He's upstairs in his room." She stepped back to let Jena in and nodded towards the stairs. She frowned as Sabrina followed her in. "You might not want to bring the cat in with you. Abby may just eat that little thing right up."  
"I know she looks small but she's a pretty tough cat." Jena said nodding towards Sabrina.  
"Suite yourself." Jamie's mom said with a shrug. Jena squatted down and let Sabrina leap up onto her shoulders. Once Sabrina was settled, Jena headed up the stairs.  
She knocked on the door that didn't have butterfly stickers all over it.  
"Who is it?" Jamie called out.  
"The pizza man." Jena joked. She heard Jack chuckle.  
"It's been thirty minutes that pizza is free. Come on in." Jamie laughed. Jena opened the door and walked into Jamie's room. It was actually really organized and clean for a teenage boy. There were still various things from his childhood, like a few actions figures. Jamie was sitting up in his bed and Jack was perched on a desk. Abby was on the floor in a corner, sleeping.  
"Sorry I don't really have pizza. How about some chocolate chip cookies instead?" Jena said holding up the plate.  
"Works for me." Jack laughed floating over and snatching a cookie then retreating back to his perch.  
Jena laughed and walked over to Jamie, offering him the plate.  
"Thanks." He said smiling as he accepted a cookie. Sabrina leapt down from Jena's shoulder and onto the bed.  
"Meow?" Sabrina asked looking up at Jamie.  
"Hey there." Jamie said striking the cat. Abby had woken up when she heard the meow. She began to growl at Sabrina. The cat just stared calmly at the large greyhound. Jack had been sure that the dog was going to attack the cat like she had tried to do to Bunny when they had been there to collect Jamie's tooth. But his and Jamie's amazement Abby backed down from the little cat. She even whimpered a little. Sabrina dropped down from the bed and walked over to the much larger creature. She purred and rubbed against Abby's side. Abby barked happily once then settled down to go back to sleep. Jena was unfazed by the scene. She placed the plate on Jamie's bedside table and walked over to Sabrina. She picked up the small cat and quickly pet Abby. She turned back toward the boys.  
"How ya feeling Jamie?" She asked smiling at their shocked faces.  
"I'm doing better. I should be ok by tomorrow, but until then mom 's making me stay inside. Which really stinks because it's such a nice day today." He told her.  
"Well I have good news for you at least," Jena said walking over to take a the seat from the desk and position it so she could face both Jack and Jamie, "all the teachers were nice and didn't assign any homework over Christmas break."  
"That's a relief." Jamie said flopping down onto his bed. He bit into the cookie and looked out the window.  
"Ok we need to do something or I'm going to go crazy!" Jack said.  
"I think I have an idea." Jena said standing up, sliding Sabrina off her lap. Jena walked over to Jamie's trash can and pulled out a couple wadded up pieces of paper.  
"What are you doing?" Jack questioned as he watched her.  
"Snowball fight!" She cried throwing the paper balls at them. It took them a moment but then they jumped right in. Jack hitting Jamie and Jena the most until they teamed up against him. Sophie came upstairs because of the ruckus they made and joined in. They laughed and where still throwing paper when Jamie's mom came in.  
"What in the world?!" She cried seeing the mess of papers. Jamie and Sophie froze. Jena peeked out from behind the desk that she had been taking shelter behind. Jack was hovering right in front of Mrs. Benson. Not liking the look of anger creeping onto her face, Jack blew a few snowflakes into her face. Startled she waved them away but the magic had already taken effect. She looked around the room again and laughed. She laughed so hard that she cried.  
"Ok… first don't break… anything. Second… clean up this… mess when you're… done. I need to go into town for… some groceries, do… you need anything?" She said around her laughter.  
"No, I'm ok mom." Jamie said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Me too!" Sophie laughed.  
Jamie's mom left the teens and child to their "snowball" fight. As she left they heard her murmur something about having a camera and tellingJamie's father about this.  
"Nice move Jack," Jamie whispered to the winter spirit. The Guardian of fun smirked.  
"It's what I do." He said with a shrug.  
Jena nailed him in the backing the head with a piece of paper. Jack laughed and the fight recommenced. It continued on fora few more hours until they where all exhausted.  
"Where did you come up with this idea?" Jamie laughed, flopping onto his bed again.  
"I've moved around a lot. No one town the class was havering an on going paper war during lunch break. I saw the crumpled paper and it reminded me of it." She explained sitting on the floor.  
"That was fun! Lets do it again!" Sophie cried happily from her spot next to Jena.  
"Hahaha, I agree with Sophie, that was a blast!" Jack laughed from his normal spot on the desk.  
"But I still think real snowball fights are better." He added. Sabrina crept out from her shelter, under Jamie's bed, and curled up in Sophie's lap. Sophie pet the feline, causing a low rapturous purr to fill the room. Abby padded over to Jena and laid her head in her lap. Jena gently scratched the dog's ears. A thumping sound of a tail being wagged in joy joined the purring. Jack sat back contentedly listening to the rhythm the two creatures created. There was a great feeling of peace in the room and no one wanted to break it.  
"Kids, I'm back!" Jamie's mom called from downstairs, "Is Jena still here?"  
"Yes, she is!" Sophie called, startling Sabrina a bit at the sudden loud sound.  
"Mrrow?" She said sleepily.  
"Would she like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Benson called up.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sophie asked excitedly. Not wanting to disappoint the little girl she nodded, since she wasn't able to say yes because she was holding back s laugh.  
"She said yes!" Sophie called standing up and heading to the door with Sabrina in her arms, and Abby right behind her.  
"I've got to get going guys. Blizzards to create, ice to spread, you know the normal stuff." Jack said after Sophie left.  
"Ok see ya later Jack." Jamie said standing up and giving the frost covered boy a brotherly hug. Jack returned it without hesitation.  
"Have fun." Jena laughed and gave him a hug also. Jack returned her hug but hesitantly, having not had that much contact with girls besides Tooth and her minions.  
"Ha, you know I will." Jack laughed opening the bedroom window.  
"I'll see you both tomorrow." He said taking off, leaving nothing but frost on the glass to mark his departure.

Jack felt lighter as he soared threw the sky. The wind lifted him playfully and easily through the sky. He laughed as his old companion urged him higher. To Jack it always felt as though the wind knew exactly how he felt. There had been many times during his lonely 300 years that the wind had comforted him and coaxed him to laugh again. Jack and the wind flew about the world, leaving ice and snow in their wake. It was close to dawn before Jack was done. He headed back to his home in Burgess. He went to his lake and flounder a nice patch of snow under to sleep on.  
He settle down in his bed of powdery fluff, it wasn't good for snowball fights but it would be after he woke up. As Jack began to drift off he felt the wind ruffle his hair, it almost felt like a small hand ruffling it. He opened his eyes a bit and thought he saw the firm of a small girl. He jumped up, startled, his blue eyes growing wide with surprise. The girl tilted her head, which was nearly see through except where snow clung to it. She was shorter than him and had long hair by the look of it. She was wearing a simple old fashion dress and what appeared to be old fashion ice skates.  
"Who are you?" Jack asked curiously, moving towards her with caution. She stepped away from Jack in slow flowing steps. He couldn't make out any distinct features, but he couldn't help but feel that he knew her from somewhere.  
"You can see me?" She asked in a faint airy voice.  
"Kind of," He nodded. The girl leaped and danced around in obvious joy. An airy laugh filled the clearing.  
"He sees me! He sees me! Thank you Manny! Thank you!" She cried up to the still visible moon. Jack shook his head. What was it about this girl that was so familiar? And how did she know Manny? She had stopped dancing and was now gliding back over to Jack.  
"It's so good to be able to talk with you again Jack. You don't know how much I've missed you." She said happily, trying to hug him. She right passed threw him, all Jack felt was a small rush of wind.  
"How do you know me?" Jack asked after the awkward failed hug.  
"You don't recognize me? But you got your memories back." The girl said tilting her head in confusion.  
"Sorry I don't." Jack said shaking his head.  
"But you can see me! Why don't you remember?!" She said starting to cry, she sank down to her knees. The wind began to howl a little as she cried.  
Jack didn't know what to do, so he crouched down next to her and lightly wrapped an arm around her. He could feel her a little, she calmed as she felt him too.  
"I can sort of see you. I can see an outline, that's all." Jack told her in a whisper.  
"…sniff… Oh. I forgot. I don't really have a solid form. So what can you see?" She whispered back, the wind had calmed down again.  
"I see a little girl in a long dress that doesn't quite reach her ankles. She had long hair and looks like she's wearing ice skates." He told her, smiling comfortingly. The girl laughed.  
"That sounds right." She said nodding, her hand lifting up to wipe away unseen tears.  
"So who and what are you? And how do you know me?" Jack asked.  
"I am the wind. I use to only be part if the wind but he gave me my own so he could do his job and I could do mine." She explained.  
"My name is…" she started but all Jack heard was the wind whistling through the trees. The snowflakes fell away from the girl causing Jack to lose sight of her.  
"Wait! What's your name?!" Jack called looking around for the little girl. All he heard was the wind. He shook his head and looked around the clearing again. Nothing, not a trace if the girl was left.  
"Who was she?" Jack asked looking at the moon. As always the moon was quiet.

Tooth was zipping around checking on her fairies that were taking their break, she had become a bit possessive of them since the time they had been captured by Pitch. The mini-fairies were settling down for a well deserved sleep when a burst of cold air rushed through the room, ruffling their feathers. Some of the mini-fairies chirped in annoyance while others twittered excitedly as they all knew that Jack would be showing up soon. Sure enough, Jack came gliding down towards Tooth. He was almost to her when he was knocked back a bit by Baby Tooth and a few other mini-fairies.  
Baby Tooth twittered and chirped excitedly to her friend.  
"It's good to see you guys too, but I need to talk to Tooth. But the little fairies where persistent.  
"Come on now girls, let go of him." Tooth laughed as she fluttered over. They let go and most fluttered off with a finale chirp and shy wave.  
"Hello Jack what can I do for you?" Tooth asked flying right up in front of his face.  
"Hey Tooth," Jack said taking a step back, "I need to talk to you about something."  
"Oh sure." She nodded happily, gesturing for him to follow her.  
Baby Tooth perched on her favorite place, Jack's shoulder, and went with the two Guardians as they went to a more private place.  
They ended up at the pond with the mural on the wall. Jack told her about his encounter with the strange girl who said she was the wind, or at least part of the wind.  
Tooth saddened a bit, she had been secretly hoping that Jack had come just to talk to her. The truth was that she really liked the winter spirit, and she loved it whenever she could spend some alone time just talking with him. But she mentally shook herself back to the matter at hand.  
"I didn't know that the wind had a form. You know besides being wind." Jack was saying, finishing his story.  
"He use too. But he gave it up when he became the wind. I had heard rumors that he had taken an apprentice. Apparently she became part of the wind around the same time you became Jack Frost." Tooth said after pondering for a moment.  
"Really?" Jack asked intrigued, moving a bit closer to Tooth.  
"Yes," Tooth continued, not noticing Jack move, "her story is quite sad really." She was looking at the mural.  
"Who was she?" Jack asked both eagerly and desperately. He was right next to Tooth now. She turned her head towards him. Their gazes locking. Jack was looking straight into Tooth's violet eyes, a look of desperation in his own. Tooth was momentarily stunned by how close he was and how bright his cerulean eyes were.  
"Um… the wind took pity on her when he heard her crying louder than he was howling. He took her to Manny who allowed him to make her his apprentice and become part of the wind." Tooth finally said. Jack was quiet. He had backed away from Tooth a bit. She reached out her hand and placed it on Jack's shoulder. Baby Tooth let out a chirp of concern. Jack muttered something.  
"Jack?" Tooth asked concern creeping into her own voice.  
"What was her name?" Jack repeated.  
"It was Kira I think." Tooth said gently. Kira? Kira. Kira! Jack's eyes widened as the name connected in his mind. The wind danced around him. No not the wind the girl. His sister! The same sister he had saved and become Jack Frost because of it. She was the wind. The wind that had been with him since he became Jack Frost. The wind that had been always there. A tear escaped his eye.  
"Jack? What's wrong?" Tooth asked wiping away the tear. She noticed it had become rather chilly and a bit windier too. Jack smiled.  
"Kira. Kira was… is the name of my little sister." He said a bit dazedly. Tooth looked at him, confused until it dawned on her.  
"Oh." Was all she said before Jack launched into the air with a great whoop of joy. Luckily for Baby Tooth he came back down for a moment, giving her a chance to fly off his shoulder. He landed in front of Tooth.  
"Thank you." He said gratefully and kissed her on the cheek. He zipped away after that, leaving Tooth in a daze and lightly touching her cheek.  
When he had kissed her lightning had gone through her whole body. Her feathers were ruffled and she was blushing. She looked up into the sky to see Jack's rapidly shrinking form in the distance. She giddily flew back inside, giggling the whole way. Baby Tooth just smiled and flew off to do her job.


	7. Ch 7: another nightmare…

The power of Imagination. Ch 7

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
So sorry! I've been spelling Jamie's last name wrong! It's Bennett not Bensen. Oh well.  
I will be introducing a couple new OC's I've come up with. Hope you like them! :)

Chapter 7: Another nightmare, dark plots and a prophesy.

Jena woke up the next morning to a strange tapping sound coming from over by her bedroom window. She looked over to see a nightmare looking through the window and thousands more crowding into her room. They were all gazing at her with lifeless golden eyes, waiting for something. Waiting for her to join them.  
Screaming, Jena sat up in bed. She looked around frantically at her surroundings. She wasn't at her house, she remembered now, she was in the Bennett's guest room. The family had invited her to stay the night because a sudden snow storm had rolled in. She sighed with relief, starting to get out of the bed. Before her feat touched the ground, however, the door suddenly burst open to show Jamie wielding a wooden baseball bat, his eyes scanning the room. When he didn't see anything he loosened his grip on the bat.  
"What was the scream about?" He asked in confusion. Setting the bat down as he moved over to Jena.  
"Just another nightmare." She told him looking down at her hands in embarrassment, tears pricking at her eyes. Jamie sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
"You seem to be getting quite a few of those. Maybe we should talk to Sandy about that." Jamie said thoughtfully gazing up at the ceiling.  
"I don't think that will be necessary. It wasn't as bad as the last one, just a bunch of nightmares all staring at me. I guess they startled me more than scared me." Jena reassured, wiping away the unshed tears before turning her head to him. He turned his head to face her too. They were looking into each others eye when Jamie's mom opened the door. Jamie leaped up and moved away from Jena, blushing slightly.  
"Jena are you ok? I thought I heard you scream." She asked looking at the teens.  
"I'm fine Mrs. Bennett. It was just a nightmare." Jena said again looking down at her hands, embarrassed that one little scream had drawn so much unneeded attention.  
"Alright, breakfast will be ready soon if you two are hungry." She said glancing over at Jamie. She smiled as she noticed the blush and closed the door.  
"Your mom is really nice." Jena said looking over at Jamie. He was still facing away from her, trying to hide his blush.  
"Yeah" he said, still not looking at Jena. She stood up and crept behind him. She jumped him and started to tickle him a bit. Jamie laughed and turned to retaliate. Jena squealed as he tickled her back. She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her arm and twirled her back to him. She was in his arms now and gazing up into his warm brown eyes. He was gazing back into her kind green eyes. Jena blushed a bit, and Jamie just smiled. They leaned forwards a bit…  
Then leaped apart as Sophie entered the room.  
"Mom says to come downstairs. Breakfast time!" She giggled and grabbed Jena's hand. Jena laughed and followed Sophie.

Jamie was frozen in place, his mind wondering just exactly what had happened. One moment he had felt like leaning in to kiss Jena, the next he was standing there in a daze. He really liked Jena, but he didn't want to ruin their newly formed friendship. He hadn't even known her a full week yet and already his heart leapt whenever he thought of her. He shook his head and followed his sister and Jena downstairs. His mom had pulled out all the stops for breakfast, making cinnamon toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and hot chocolate. Jamie smiled to himself. His mom obviously liked Jena, if she didn't then there wouldn't be this good a meal so early in the morning.

Jena had enjoyed breakfast with the Bennetts as much as she had enjoyed dinner. She had thanked Mrs. Bennett for her hospitality before heading home with Sabrina. She skipped there, kicking up the snow along her way. Sabrina was jumping through the snow happily, having been given a bit of bacon and some cream for her own breakfast that morning.  
"Meow." She said, happily purring despite the cold. Another odd thing about Sabrina was that she loved water and snow, as long as there was a warm towel or snack afterwords. Jena smiled at her old friend. Her aunt and uncle had found her on one if their trips and brought her home. She had taken a shine to Jena at first sight and had been nearly inseparable ever since. They reached their home quickly enough. Sabrina sped in as Jena opened the door. She stopped about five feet into the house, her back arched, fur fluffed out, growling softly.  
"What is it girl?" Jena whispered looking around the house for any sign if danger. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her, the lock clicking as it was slid home. Jena span around and frantically tried to unlock it.  
"Hello Sarjena," said a cold voice from behind her. Jena didn't have to turn around to know it was Draven. She slowly turned to see him leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. He stood and bowed to her. She glared at him angrily.  
"What are you doing in my home?" she growled in the most menacing manner she could. She was actually trembling with fear on the inside but she wasn't about to let him know that. Draven simply smirked and took a few steps forward. Sabrina hissed and clawed at him when he drew closer to her. Draven took a step back from the cat, but his eyes where still on Jena.  
"I came to apologize." He said his smile falling. This caught her off guard for a minute.  
"Apologize for what?" She snapped moving closer to Sabrina.  
"For the other night. I realize now that I must have come on to strongly and I wanted to apologize for it." He said his face as cold as stone, though his eyes burned like fire.  
"Apology not accepted now leave." Jena said harshly. Sabrina yowled at him in agreement with her friend. Draven's smile returned.  
"But of course. I didn't expect you to accept it but…" he paused relishing the look of anticipation that had unwillingly formed on Jena's face, "there is also the warning I've come to deliver."  
"What warning?" She asked taking a step back. Draven disappeared momentarily and reappeared right behind her. She struggled as he encircled his arms around her, pinning her own arms to her sides.  
"Let go of me!" she screeched trying to bash the back of her head into his his nose. He chuckled darkly. Chills raced up and down her spine. She stilled when he leaned his head closer to her ear.  
"Be warned. Don't trust the Guardians. They only seek to use your power for their own needs." He whispered into her ear.  
"You're lying." She snarled, trying to struggle free of his grip again.  
"If I'm lying then why haven't they told you about your power or what will happen to you eventually?" He asked her. Her struggling slowed as she pondered what he meant by this. Draven smiled to himself as he sensed her doubt grow.  
"Jack only pretends to be your friend, when the time comes he and the others will steal the power for themselves. Leaving you broken and more alone than you ever where." He said softly. He could feel her fear grow along with her doubt. He loosened his hold on her. He used one arm he gently brushed some if her hair out if her face, leaving behind nightmare sand like he had last time. He then took a moment to breathe in her scent.  
"Think about it. Why would the all powerful Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost be your friend? " He whispered into her ear one finale time, feeling the chills he sent up her spine, and disappeared in a rush of darkness.  
As he returned to Pitch's lair he summoned a black crystal ball. He used this to watch Jena for a moment. More importantly to watch the darkness gathering around her as her doubt and fear grew. He chuckled darkly as he saw it slowly but surely swallowing her light. She would definitely become the dark beauty he had seen in her dream, as long as no one interfered with the transformation, all he had to do was wait.

Jena was frozen in place. Don't trust the Guardians, that was just a trick right? He had been lying to her she knew he was. But still, what was it about the power he had mentioned? That she had some kind of power that the Guardians where only looking to use, to steal. No they couldn't be. They were the Guardians of childhood after all, they would never do anything like that. Would they? And Jack was he really just pretending to be her friend?She was so confused. She sank to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and crying in frustration. Ignoring Sabrina as the cat tried to get her attention. Sabrina flicked her tail irritably and left the house.

Jack was on his way over to Jamie's house when he noticed a black splotch on the snow. Growing curious he flew down to investigate it. As he drew closer he could here the frantic meowing it was making. He recognized Sabrina and landed in front of her. She was still meowing frantically, pacing away and back to him in a frenzy.  
"What's the matter with you? Tail frozen or something?" He chuckled.  
Sabrina shook her head, making a huffing sound that could have almost passed for a sigh. She walked away from Jack then looked back at him, her tail flicking impatiently.  
"Whatever you crazy cat." Jack said to occupied with the thought of telling Jamie the news about his sister. When he turned to go, Sabrina ran at him and knocking his staff from his grasp. Shocked Jack tried to grab his staff back but Sabrina, even though it was bigger than her, was dragging it along behind her. She was moving quickly too, even with the cumbersome object clenched between her jaws.  
"Hey! Get back here." Jack called, running after the crazy feline. She turned a corner and disappeared from his sight for a bit. He rounded the same corner in time to see the end of his staff disappear into a house through a cat door. Jack grumbled something about cats being stupid as he opened the door that the cat door connected to. He recognized the kitchen from Jena's house for a moment before his attention was drawn to Sabrina yowling farther in the house. He found her in the front entry way with his staff, but what really caught his attention was Jena, lying unconscious, in the fetal position on the floor. He ran over to her side and fell to his knees.  
"Jena, Jena wake up." He said shaking her shoulders frantically. She opened her eyes for a moment and he could see the green slowly being replaced by red. He slid her head onto his lap.  
"Jena fight it." He cried to her.  
"Jack?" She mumbled as if half asleep.  
"Yes Jena, it's me. You have to fight it. Fight the darkness, like you did before."  
"Is it true?" She asked him, her eyes focusing on him now.  
"Is what true?" Jack asked in confusion.  
"Is it true that the Guardians are after a power? A power I hold?" She asked sitting up on her own, sliding away from him a little. As she spoke her hair started to turn black.  
"Yes it's true." He answered her without thinking. She slid farther away from him, tears falling from her eyes.  
"So that's why you pretended to be my friend. To gain my trust then steal the power like he said!" She cried, her voice echoing deep sorrow.  
"No that's not it at all." Jack said shocked, reaching towards her again. Jack was shocked at the sudden transformation that was occurring in his new friend. Who was the guy she had said told her this bunch of lies.  
"He, he who?" Jack asked as she backed away from him even more, she even smacked his hand away when he tried to reach out for her again.  
"Draven. He told me that you and the other Guardians are only using me. That a powerful Guardian like you would never be friends with a girl like me. And when you had gotten what you wanted you would all leave me. You would leave me broken and more alone than I ever was before." She sobbed, then she grew angry.  
"How dare you try to use me like that! To think I honestly thought that you were my friend." she cried in rage, clutching her hands into fists. She stood up, her small frame shaking in rage. She was turning darker by the minute. Jack was stunned. How could she think he was that shallow, that he was that cruel. He had to clear this up. He stood up and looked her in the eyes.  
"Yes it's true that the other Guardians and I are looking for the power you have but they want you to help them by you using it. Not us stealing it from you." He said steadily, gently reaching for her hand.  
Jena gazed back at him, her eyes burning with rage and sorrow. In the deep blue depths of Jack's eyes she could see that he was telling the truth.  
"Really?" She asked, still a bit doubtful.  
"Really." Jack said taking her still clenched hand. She kept it tight for a moment longer then let it relax. Her hair and eyes turned back to their normal colors. Jena smiled at Jack.  
"What is the power I have, Jack?." She asked him, searching his face for some sign that he knew and would tell her. Jack didn't know what to do, so he pulled her into a hug and gave her an honest answer.  
"I wish I could tell you, but you have to discover it for yourself." Jack whispered. He really wished he could tell her but North said that she needed to figure it out on her own.  
"Ok, and Jack…" she said, her voice starting to waver.  
"Yes Jena?" he said, trying to steady her.  
"Thank you." She whispered before fainting in his arms. Jack gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her up stairs to her room. He carefully placed her on her bed then headed down stairs to retrieve his staff. Sabrina was still there, looking up at him as he came down.  
"You really are a crazy cat." Jack said stroking her head as he picked up his staff.  
"Meow?" She asked ,innocently looking up at him. Jack laughed as he left the house. He quickly launched himself into the air. He had to tell North what had happened.

Draven threw the crystal ball at the wall, smashing it to pieces.  
"Temper, temper now Draven." Pitch said as if scolding a small child, strolling into the room. Draven whirled around to glare at the nightmare king.  
"What a look, what's got your goat this time? Let me guess the mortal making eyes at the girl you like again, hmm?" He said in a taunting manner.  
"No, your highness." Draven hissed, gripping his sword hilt. He took a breathe and calmed himself.  
"I was trying a new tactic and it almost worked. But then that pathetic winter spirit interfered." Draven explained to Pitch, still clutching his sword.  
"I see. How far did the transformation make it?" Pitch asked his back to Draven, his hands folded behind his back.  
"It was almost finished when he turned her back." Draven told Pitch as he relaxed his grip on his sword.  
"You know what the Guardians will do now?" Pitch said, slowly turning to face the teen, a frown creeping across his face.  
"No sire." Draven said a look of confusion crossing his face.  
"They'll tighten their guard." He growled in anger, then he calmed. He formed a table made of nightmare sand and figures that looked like the guardians, the mortal boy (Jamie is what Draven thought his name was but he wasn't sure), and Sarjena on one side of the table and an army of nightmares and the two of them on the other side.  
"But at one point they'll let their guard down and once that happens," he said picking up Jena's figure, "we'll strike." He crushed the figure in his hand. Draven stepped back in minor shock. Pitch opened his hand to reveal a different figure, still Jena but different now, he placed this one on the nightmare side if the table.  
"Understand?" Pitch asked, grinning an evil grin so widely that his sharp looking teeth showed.  
"Yes sir." Draven said a slow grin creeping across his own face.

North was working in his work shop when a gust of wind burst threw the window along with Jack.  
"Jack! I know I said to come on in when ever you like, but its traditional to use the front door." The big Russian laughed. His laughter quickly vanished when he noticed the look of distress on his young friend's face.  
"What is wrong?" He asked concerned.  
"Draven tried to transform Jena." Jack said, he explained what had happened at Jena's house. By the time he was done he was exhausted, it was taking all his willpower not to fall asleep standing up. Staying up for nearly two days, flying around almost nonstop will do that to anyone. Luckily for him North noticed the way that he was swaying tiredly and ushered the winter spirit to his room. It was a nice room, painted a pale blue, with snowflakes and icicles painted on the walls. The room was always comfortably cool, not to cold that it froze the others but not to warm as to make it uncomfortable for Jack. The bed had a dark blue cover and thin white sheets. North took Jack's staff and placed it on its special hook at the side of Jack's bed. Jack was trying to protest but North simply pushed the teen into the bed and tucked him in.  
"What are we going to do about Jena?" he asked fighting the sleep that was trying to take hold of him.  
"I will talk with the others, you need to get some sleep." North said in a fatherly tone.  
"Ok." Jack muttered as he slowly closed his eyes. It didn't take long for Jack to fall asleep. As North left the room he noticed a small breeze brush past him. He looked around for the source but couldn't see anything. He shrugged it off, leaving Jack to dream.  
It took a while for the other Guardians to gather at the pole. North explained the situation to them, once they were all gathered in his study. There where out bursts of anger and exclamations of shock from the other Guardians. North waited patiently for them to calm down, then he told them the most troubling news of all.  
"If he had succeeded with transforming her that way, there would have been a chance that she wouldn't have been able to survive." North finished gravely. The others where silent with shock.  
"I knew Pitch was desperate, just not that desperate." Bunny murmured, voicing everyone's thoughts. Sandy nodded in agreement.  
"If she died that way she wouldn't even become an immortal." Tooth whispered.  
"We have to make sure she's safe from now on." Jack said, coming through the door.  
"Jack! You should be resting." North scowled.  
"If you haven't noticed it's almost sunset. You guys have been talking for hours." Jack said, pointing out the window with his staff. The others looked to see the radiant glow of the setting sun.  
"Oh." North said surprised looking back at the winter spirit, who was smiling smugly. The Guardians all discussed what they needed to do. It was agreed that Jena needed some kind of special Guardian.  
"I could do it." Jack suggested.  
"But you are needed to spread winter." North commented.  
"Then who do you suggest?" Jack huffed in reply.  
"I…uh…hmm." North started then finished weakly.  
"Might I suggest something?" Asked a new voice. The all turned to see a woman in a flowing white dress. Her silver hair was pulled up into a bun and her eyes where a cloudy blue-grey. What really caught Jack's eye was the tiara of stars she wore.  
"The keeper of the stars." Tooth breathed, sweeping a curtsy.  
"Who?" Jack asked in confusion. He noticed that she didn't look at anyone, or at least not directly at anyone. Sandy floated over to the woman and began to create various images over his head.  
"It is good to see you as well old friend." She smiled extending her hand to the sand imp. Sandy took it and lead her over to the group.  
"Good day Guardians," She said smiling.  
Bunny, and North bowed to the new visitor. Jack leaned against his staff, confused at the fuss they were making for this visitor.  
"I am Danica. It is nice to finally meet the infamous winter spirit. Now about your problem. You don't have to fear for your friend's safety, she is already protected by a guardian." Danica said not quiet looking at each Guardian in turn.  
"Which Guardian? None of us have been assigned to protect her." Jack asked, still baffled by this strange woman.  
"Not a Guardian, a guardian. They are different from the Guardians. They are everywhere. Doing small things to protect the children in their areas. You see them everyday, even if you don't realize what they are." She said waving her hand, summoning a few stars in her hand. Pictures of cats, dogs and other pets formed in the air. Sandy nodded in understanding, while the others where looking at her in confusion.  
"I forget how young many of you are. A long time ago, with the help of Manny, I created a special type of guardians. They where once simple animals until I gave them the gift of intelligence. You can tell them apart from all other animals because of the mark, they all have it somewhere on them." As she was explaining she waved her hand again and more images appeared, of the animals being given their gift. Once the gift was given a star mark appeared on the animals. Jack's eyes widened as he saw a cat with a star mark on its chest in the stars.  
"Though the animals I originally gave the gift to are gone, their offspring still carry on their responsibility," She said turning her head to Jack,  
"I see young Jack has met one."  
Jack just stained at the image.  
"So we don't have to worry about Jena?" Tooth asked hopefully.  
"No Tooth, she will still need protecting but having a guardian will help keep outside threats at bay." She said in a serious tone, her gaze turning to Tooth.  
"I'm confused. You said that we didn't need to worry about the sheila, now your saying we do." Bunny said scratching his head baffled.  
"Bunny, a guardian can protect from physical threats nothing more." She explained, turning her gaze on the pooka now.  
"I see now." North said nodding his head and crossing his arms.  
"If you don't mind me asking, but who are you exactly?" Jack asked. He truly didn't understand how a being with such powers as to make a type of guardian couldn't be a Guardian. Danica smiled at the winter spirit.  
"As I said I am Danica. I am the Keeper of the Stars. I read them and tell of the prophesies they proclaim. I hear and help wishes come true. I am not a Guardian because I am not needed to be a Guardian. My center is knowledge, though it is important it is not so important to children. It is more suited for when they grow up. Have I answered all your questions?" She told him, smiling a knowing smile. Jack shrugged, she had answered his questions and plus some. She furrowed her brow.  
"Did I answer all your questions?" She asked again. It finally dawned on Jack why she didn't look at anyone directly, she was blind.  
"Yes." He answered slowly and clearly.  
"I'm blind not deaf." She laughed.  
"Oh, sorry." Jack said, then he asked "If you're blind then how do you know…" he was interrupted by laughter. He and the other Guardians turned their heads to the newest arrivals, a girl and boy. They wore Greek styled clothes and flew in on, at least that's what it looked like to Jack, winged sandals. They both had curly blond hair and blue eyes, though the girl's hair was longer.  
"Sorry we're late." Giggled the girl, landing next to Danica.  
"Had to stop and fix an argument between this couple, you see." The boy said a bit more seriously, landing beside the girl. The strange boy and girl bowed/curtsied respectively.  
"Took you two long enough." Danica laughed, turning to the Guardians she said, "these are my friends, Amor and Amora Cupid."  
"Wait Cupid? As in the flying baby that shoots people with arrows?" Jack laughed. Amora turned towards him with a scowl on her face, but the scolding that she had on the tip of her tongue died when she got a full look at Jack.  
"Not exactly." She giggled, her sandals flying her next to Jack, "Our father was Eros Cupid. He first started spreading love with his arrows when he was a baby yes but he's grown up since then. He met our mother, Psyche, and its history after that." She was a bit to close for Jack's liking. He tried scooting away from her but she just kept leaning closer.  
"Greek mythology actually." Amor said, grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her away from Jack. Amora was distracted by a passing by elf, and Amor just rolled his eyes. He walked over to Jack and whispered, "Please excuse my sister. She's a bit of a blonde."  
"No problem." Jack said watching Amora carefully.  
"Why are they here?" North asked Danica.  
"Because I asked them to come," She said while accepting a cookie from another elf, "Thank you dear." Now that there where more guests the elves had finally managed to bring out some refreshments.  
"And we wanted to meet the Guardians." Amora giggled, floating back over with the elf in her arms. The poor thing was trying to squirm free but the demi-god of love's grip was to tight.  
"Cricky, glad that's not me." Murmured Bunny to Sandy. He turned at the sudden gasp too see a blur of blonde streaking towards him.  
"Ohmygoodness!It'stheEasterBunny!I'mahugefan!" Amora said so fast that it was all just a jumbled mess.  
"Gah, can't… breathe." Bunny chocked, struggling against the girls surprisingly strong grip. Amor facepalmed, muttering under his breathe about wishing he was an only child.  
"Oh! So sorry." She muttered, releasing Bunny, who staggered back a few steps gasping for air. Amira stood next to her brother but kept glancing at the Guardians around her.  
"Back to business," North said clamping his large hands together, "we need a way to make sure we keep Jena safe. Danica has provided a guardian but we still need to keep an eye out for Pitch and Draven."  
"You all have responsibilities so this really is a tough choice." Danica commented, nodding her head.  
Jack was remembering the first time Jena had met the Guardians. How Baby Tooth had been next to her, gently touching her cheek in concern, when she had fainted.  
"I've got an idea," he exclaimed said, "We could send Baby Tooth. She could be a look out. If anything else happens to Jena she could fly back here and get help. Plus Jena is comfortable with Baby Tooth around."  
"What do ya know, the snowflake has a good plan for once." Bunny said to North. Baby Tooth chirped excitedly from her place next to Tooth. She tagged along with Tooth almost everywhere she went now, a permanent part of Tooth's entourage. She looked at Tooth, her mismatched eyes wide and pleading.  
"I suppose I could let Baby Tooth help out." Laughing at the expression of pure happiness that appeared on the mini-fairies face. Baby Tooth twittered happily and flew around the room in excitement. The Guardians, minus Tooth and Jack, talked for a while about what else they could do to prevent Pitch's escape. Amora watched the mini-fairy like a cat watching a bird. Amor held his sister back by her arm, though he kept glancing at Tooth. Tooth made eye contact with him and he sent her a wink. Tooth blushed and smoothed her feathers. Jack caught the exchange and glared at Amor. Amor smirked at Jack and turned his attention to Tooth. Danica sat down in a plump arm chair that faced to windows. The sun had set by now and the stars where coming out. Jack wandered over to where she sat and looked up at the stats.  
"Beautiful aren't they?" Danica sighed, a content smile on her face.  
"Yeah." Jack said, his jealousy and anger fading. There was something about the keeper of the stars that calmed him.  
"So you want to know how I see people, even though I'm blind?" Danica asked suddenly. Jack turned to her in shock.  
"How did you know?" He asked her. Her laughter was like clinking glass.  
"Dear Jackson, I know what young people think." She chuckled.  
"Now about my sight. I cannot see specific shapes or faces, but I can see light. Not just any light, the light within a soul. Your's happens to be a sparkling ice blue that's full of life, in case you were wondering." She told the winter spirit.  
"What about the others? What do their lights look like?" He asked in eager curiosity.  
"Now lets see, Tooth's is a dazzling violet that shimmers and twinkles just like her personality, Bunny's is a calm spring green that shines when he feels he has done a great deed, North's light is a bright blue though there are often red flashes when he is determined to finish something and Amor's and Amora's are a similar shade of red, though Amor's has blue sparks while Amora's has yellow. Baby Tooth's is much like Tooth's except it mixes with a blue to make it unique, all her fairies are a part of Tooth but they all have a spark that sets them apart."  
"Wow, that's cool. But you forgot Sandy's." Jack said looking over at the little man.  
"You could probably guess what his is, but if you must know his is a brilliant, but soft, gold." She told Jack with a bit of a sigh. He looked at Danica who was looking at Sandy's reflection. If he didn't know better he would have said that Danica had a crush on Sandy. Baby Tooth flew over to where they were and hid in Jack's hoodie.  
"What the?" Jack exclaimed, then was tackled by Amora.  
"S-sorry, I gu-guess I got a li-little over exci-ted." She stammered, blushing furiously.  
"It's ok." Jack said, rubbing his head where he had banged it on the floor.  
Baby Tooth scrambled out of his hoodie and began to chirp a scolding at Amora. It was quite humorous how protective the little fairy was over her friends. Jack looked over to see Amor flirting with Tooth and Tooth looking really embarrassed. Bunny and North where arguing wether yetis or egg sentinels would be better for guarding Jena. Sandy was trying to break up the argument with little success. All went quiet when Danica stood up suddenly, sending the arm chair back with a clatter. She turned towards everyone, her eyes even more clouded then they were before.  
"The darkness has left it's mark.  
A cunning trickster, a brave lion, and a dark crow,  
shall all seek the light.  
Each shall play a vital role,  
The beautiful shadow to tempt towards the blackness,  
The true friend to catch the falling star,  
And the true love to mend what was shattered,  
But should what matters most be scattered,  
None, near nor far,  
will be safe from the darkness,  
None will be able to retrieve what he stole,  
No matter how hard they fight,  
None will escape his final blow.  
Though all would seem lost, all maybe saved through a small spark." Danica said in a voice that sounded like many people saying the same thing all at once. She coded her eyes and began to fall over but was stopped by a small cloud of sand. Danica awoke quickly and nodded her thanks to Sandy.  
"Wow, that was a doozy of a prophesy there." Amora said, looking at Danica.  
"What does that all mean?" Tooth said, vocalizing the question that was on everyone's mind.  
"I don't know, I only tell the prophesy I don't decipher them." Danica said, shaking her head.  
"However the stars always have a reason for me to tell the prophesy when I do. So I guess you are suppose to figure it out. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go, there's going to be a meteor shower tonight and I don't want to miss any wishes." She said walking to the door. Sandy waved good bye and followed her out, he to needed to leave to spread his dreamsand and help with the wishes. Once the door was closed behind them Sandy drifted up next to Danica. An image of the moon formed over his head then a star.  
"Yes, I'm sure Manny knows of the prophesy by now." Danica nodded.  
A shooting star appeared over the little man's head followed by a star and an image of himself.  
"I would be honored if you joined me." She smiled kindly. Sandy smiled and took Danica's arm. Both unaware of the moon watching them.

Thanks for reading! The idea for the guardians (the animal's with the star marks on them) are from my older brother and me. The poem I made for this chapter is a bit cheesy but it works. If you have comments or constructive criticisms please feel free to message me or leave a review. Thank you. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The power of Imagination. Ch 8

A couple more OCs. And how did you guys like Sandy x OC in the last chapter? Ok a bit violent in the chapter. Please bear with me I'm not to good at writing battles. The song in this one is called Lullaby, written by Kimball Brown preformed by Insideout.

Ch 8: Memories of a prince, and almost.

Draven was anxiously pacing in the main hall of Pitch's cavernous palace. He had been waiting there all day, for what he wasn't sure. Pitch had simply told him to wait there. As much as Draven hated it, he followed Pitch's orders. Growing tired of pacing Draven claimed a seat carved out of the same black stone as the rest of Pitch's lair. As he sat waiting, his mind began to drift. He soon found himself remembering his past.  
*memory*  
"Mother, what are you doing?" Asked a young Prince Lucan, watching his mother embroider a tapestry.  
"I'm embroidering a legend." She replied, smiling at her oldest son.  
"Which legend?" He asked eagerly. His mother,Queen Alexandria , was well known for the axing tapestries she made, but she was known even better for the fantastic stories she told.  
"A new legend of a brave young prince who fought a terrible fire breathing dragon." His mother said, lifting the tapestry to show a fierce, realistic-looking dragon. The boy pretended to be frightened and hid behind the chair the Queen was sitting in. Laughing she turned to the boy.  
"Come out now, there's no need to fear. This dragon can not harm you." She chuckled, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness and love. The boy's black haired head popped up, his own blue eyes holding a determined look to them.  
"I'm not afraid." He said acting brave, "And I could beat that dragon."  
"Yes you could." The queen said picking up the prince. The prince looked up at his mother and hugged her around the neck.  
"I love you mother." He whispered through her golden hair into her ear.  
"And I love you too my dear." She whispered back.  
*His memory skips ahead to earlier in the day that his finale battle would take place.*  
An almost grown Lucan enters a room to find his mother working on a tapestry. He smiles and walks to her side.  
"You still haven't finished this one?" He asks, seeing the dragon tapestry from his childhood.  
"I can't think of a good ending. I've tried so many but none seem to fit." She sighed, looking up at her son. His sister enters the room, her long brown hair hanging around her face.  
"Mother! I need your help. I can't get these steps right." She said trying to twirl but ending up tripping on the hem of her gown.  
"Mercia, come here you silly girl." The queen laughs at seeing her daughter land on her bottom. Mercia stands up and dances over to her.  
"The reason you can't dance that step is because you beed a partner. Lucan you know that step can you help her?" She asked turning to him.  
"Gladly." Lucan replies, taking his sister's hand and leading her out to the dance floor. Their mother keeping count, the siblings danced gracefully across the floor. Their dance was interrupted by a thundering crash coming from the court yard.  
"What's happening?" Lucan calls as a guard rushes through the room.  
"Invaders!" Was all he said before running out of the room. Lucian's blood runs cold.  
"Get to safety." he tells his mother and sister running after the guard. Lucan grabs his best blade and heads out into the battle field.  
*Draven's memory skips ahead again, this time to when he died.*  
"Mother!" Lucan cried racing up the stone steps to the parapet. He was almost exhausted from the fierce fighting that had been going on. He had been turning away from a recently vanquished foe when he had spotted her up on the parapet. She was trapped between the edge of the parapet wall and the attacking invaders. Lucan charged them, his sword held high. His sword flashed like lightning as he brought down an invader with a single slicing motion. He turned to another invader and defeated him with a thrust to the heart. He was almost to his mother, only one invader was left standing between him and her. A big burly man with a shield strapped to his back. The invader was forcing her up the side of the parapet, closer to the moat.  
Lucan knew his mother couldn't swim so he had to act quickly.  
"You great cowardly brute, turn and face a worthy foe!" He taunted. The man turned and charged him. Lucan raised his sword but then he hesitated, doubt crowding his thoughts. His mind cleared enough that he was able to parry the attackers blow. Lucan tried an upward thrust but the attacker parried the strike. Their swords clashed and they were engaged in a dead lock.  
"You're such a weakling," Lucan taunted the larger man, "what made you think you could over take my father's castle?"  
The man began to slide back a bit, doubt starting to could his eyes.  
Suddenly the man pushed back and Lucan found himself leaning against the parapet's wall his head hanging over the edge, the rushing sound of the moat below him. Lucan looked to his mother. She was stunned with fear. He looked to his attacker. The man had a savage look in his eyes that Lucan knew meant he only fought for the sake of fighting and killing, not to protect. And that was what made Lucan stronger than him.  
"You are… still a… weakling." He grunted from the force of keeping the man's blade at bay. He locked eyes with the man, he suddenly knew what he had to do. Though he wished there was another way, he would do it to protect his kingdom, his people, his family.  
"I'm sorry mother." He said, then lifted his feet to the man's chest and heaved his foe over his head. His actions, though brave, sealed his own fate. Lucan looked to the sky as he fell. It was cloudless so he could see the sun dipping below the horizon, casting a red glow on all it touched, the faintest hints of silver stars beginning to appear. He landed with a hard crash onto the land that was enclosed by the moat. A clang resounded as something else fell beside him. He expected some sort of pain to seize him but he felt nothing. He watched the sky slowly darken as the sun set. Lucan could feel his life slipping away just as easily as the sun slipped behind the battle was over now by the sound of things. His mother, father, and sister all ran to his side just as the sun was sending its finale rays of light.  
"Oh, my dear Lucan." cried Queen Alexandria, falling to her knees next to her dying son. His father, King Lucanus, stood emotionlessly by her side. This didn't surprise Lucan, he knew his father didn't like showing emotion and on the inside his heart was shattered. Mercia was on the ground next to their mother, crying so much he thought the moat would flood from her tears.  
"Mother, Father, Mercia." He managed to whisper. His father was on his knees now too, tears escaping from his stone grey eyes. His mother gently lifted his head into her lap, smoothing his black hair like she had done so often when he was younger.  
"Please don't go Lucan." Mercia begged him, grabbing his hand.  
"I wish I could stay," he whispered, "but I need to go now." She sobbed harder and pressed his hand to her cheek.  
"Sssh, don't cry." He gently wiped away her tears and brushed a few stray strands of her brown hair aside. The same brown hair as his father. Her blue eyes shone with the tears she was now trying to hold back. Lucan looked at his family and, with the last bit of his strength, lifted himself up and hugged his sister, mother, and father all in turn.  
"Mother." He said, his voice fading as he fell back down.  
"Yes?" She said through her sobs, leaning down next to him so she could hear him better.  
"I love you. I love you all." He whispered into her ear one final time as his eyes closed.  
"I… love… you too… dear." She managed through choking sobs.  
The sun's light disappeared and the night began as he breathed his last breathe.  
*Memory ends*  
Draven shook himself from his memory. He felt moisture on his cheek and realized he had been crying. "Imposible!" he thought to himself. His heart had turned to stone when he had gone to Pitch's side. He didn't feel anything, he couldn't, and yet somehow he did. Ever since he had seen Jena he had been feeling his emotions returning with a vengeance. His thoughts where interrupted by the sudden appearance of a nightmare racing through the entrance. He stood to meet the beast. The nightmare stops in front of him, rearing back a bit to creep from crashing.  
"What news?" He asked the creature, not even flinching as its hooves nearly connect with his face. It whinnies and snorts at him.  
"A prophesy?" Draven said in amazement as he turned away from the beast. He began to walk deeper into Pitch's nightmare palace.  
"Well, come on! Pitch will want to hear this prophesy." He called over his shoulder when the nightmare didn't follow him. It screamed as it raced after him. Draven started to run as the nightmare caught up with him. He grabbed the nightmare's mane and pulled himself up onto the beast. The nightmare screamed again and raced into the darkness.

Pitch couldn't sleep, not a true sleep anyway. All he could do was go into a type of trance. He was in such a state in his throne room when Draven came into the room upon the nightmare.  
"Your highness, we have news." The boy said as he dismounted. Pitch opened his eyes. The nightmare gave its report and ran off.  
"Interesting." Pitch said, tapping his chin in thought. He stood from his throne and began to pace.  
"I wonder?" He said turning his attention to Draven, he asked him "Draven do you still have your crystal."  
"Yes sire." He said summoning it with a wave of his hand. He gently tossed it to Pitch. Pitch gazed through it to see Jena asleep in her room. As he watched he saw dreamsand flow into her room, the image of a winged figure formed over her head but the image was grey instead of golden.  
"Hahaha." Pitch laughed , "it seems your attempt did leave a mark on her." He handed the crystal back to Draven.  
"What?" He gasped when he saw the image. "But the last time I saw her there was no darkness left."  
"Obviously you were wrong." Pitch said rolling his eyes at the teen, "now leave I have plans to make." Dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Draven bowed and left the room. Pitch returned to his throne. He sat there in silence, thinking. The cunning trickster and dark crow where obviously, Jack Frost and Draven, but who is the brave lion. The light was obvious too as was the beautiful shadow. But the rest had him confused. A falling star? What was scattered? And most importantly what he stole? These where what he needed answers to. And with time, he knew, the prophesy would come about. All he had to do was wait for the opportunity then attack.  
"Then again," he mused to himself, "a little trickery may be called for." And like that a plot began to form in his head. The only thing he needed was information and he knew exactly how to get it.

Jena woke up to a tapping sound coming from her window. She carefully looked over to it but saw nothing. As she watched a pebble was thrown up and clinked against the glass. She got out of her bed, strolled over to the window and looked outside. Jamie was under her window looking for another pebble to throw. She smiled and pushed up the window. She was about to say something as another pebble flew up and hit her in the forehead.  
"Ouch." She exclaimed, rubbing her head.  
"Oh, sorry Jena. You ok?" Jamie called up, grimacing as he realized what had happened.  
"I'm fine, but why are you throwing pebbles at my window at," glanced at her alarm clock, "2 in the morning?" She asked, taking her hand away from her head.  
"I wanted to show you something. Could you be ready in a couple of minutes?" He asked, kicking the snow sheepishly. Jena sighed, shaking her head. What in the world could be more important than sleep this early in the morning.  
"I'll be down in ten minutes." She called down after a few moments more in thought.  
"Ok." Jamie said, his face brightening into a smile. Jena closed her window and got dressed in a grey turtleneck and dark blue jeans. She remembered yesterday as she lifted up a black ribbon from her desk, the color of it reminding her of Draven's hair. She had woken up an hour later after that and had gotten somethings done around the house, trying to figure things out all the while. She had worked herself to the bone but still hadn't everything figured out. She shrugged the thoughts away as she tied her hair back with the ribbon. She passed Sabrina as she headed down the stairs. The cat stretched lazily and watched as Jena grabbed her coat.  
"Mrrow?" She purred, slipping off the stairs to loop around Jena's legs.  
"I'm heading out early today, Jamie said he wanted to show me something." Jena said bending down to stroke Sabrina. The little black cat seemed to nod and padded off. Jena finished putting on her coat and headed outside.  
Jamie was sitting by the front door, tugging at his dark blue winter coat nervously. He laughed inwardly, he had face Pitch the nightmare king and yet he was nervous about some girl.  
"Then again," he thought, "Jena isn't just some girl." Just then Jena came out of the house. He stood up and stepped closer to her.  
"Ok, what is it you wanted to show me?" She asked, resting her gloved hands on her hips, similar to the way his mom did when she was annoyed by something.  
"It's a surprise, but we have to hurry." He said, smiling when her eyes lit up in curiosity.  
"Let's get going then." She laughed and they started off. They walked at the same pace, their footsteps falling in perfect sync. Jamie led them past the lake and towards the woods. They came to a spacious clearing, in the center of it was a large flat rock.  
"Um…am I suppose to be seeing something really cool?" She asked, her breathe puffing out in a cloud.  
"Just come on." He said walking across the clearing to the rock. He bent down and lifted a blanket from where he had stashed it earlier that day, quickly spreading it out on the smooth surface. He chuckled softly at the look of surprise on Jena's face. She giggled and hopped up onto the rock. He joined her and laid down, gazing up at the stars. She quickly joined him in gazing at the miraculous scene of stars.  
"So what are we watching for?" Jena asked him after a while of star watching.  
"Can't a guy just bring his friend out to star gaze?" Jamie asked, trying to hide his smile.  
"Sure, if it was earlier in the night not a few hours before sunrise," She said turning her head to face his, "now tell me." He turned his head to face her now.  
"You'll know it when you see it." Was all he said. Jena humphed in a pretend pout and turned her head back towards the sky. Jamie was still looking at her when a brilliant streak of silver shot across the sky. It was quickly followed by another and another.  
"Oh." Jena breathed in awe, sitting up at the sight.  
"Yep." Jamie said still laying down casually on the rock, silently thanking his mom for mentioning the meteor shower that was suppose to happen that night. Jena laid back down and they watched together in comfortable silence.  
"Don't forget to make a wish." Jamie whispered as the falling stars began to lighten up. Jena sat up, closed her eyes and wished. Jamie did like wise and wished that he would have enough courage to tell Jena he liked her.  
They opened their eyes at the same time and looked at each other, brown meeting green. Like in the guest room they leaned forward a little. A sudden snapping sound came from the woods. Both teens looked in the direction of the sound but saw nothing.  
"Probably just a squirrel." Jamie muttered, turning his attention back to Jena. She had turned away form him and was watching the stars.  
"So what did you wish for?" He asked, looking up at the stars again.  
"I'm not telling you." She said, smiling playfully.  
"Why not?" He asked poking her in the side. She squeaked and leaned away from him.  
"If you tell someone what you wish for it won't come true." She said her smile falling into a frown, "at least that's what my older brother use to tell me." They sat there in a bit of an awkward silence.  
"Tell me about them." Jamie said gently placing his hand over hers.  
"Hmm? What?" Jena asked looking over at him. His question had caught her off guard.  
"Tell me about your family." He urged her, gazing into her eyes.  
"You sure?" She asked, lots of people had asked about her family before but that was usually out of fake kindness not genuine curiosity. He nodded, a gentle smile lighting up his face.  
"Well, We lived in I had one older brother, three younger brothers and a little sister," She started, "their names where James, Adam, Todd, Levi, and Eliza. Adam was quiet until you got him with his friends then he was a blast, he loved music and even played the guitar. Todd was quiet and shy but very artistic, he made up his own origami flower, and he was every strong despite how skinny he was. Levi was hyper and always full of energy, he could get anyone to smile, and he loved to try to dance, he was pretty good at it too. Eliza was a bit of a drama queen but a real sweetheart, she loved playing dress up and stuff like that, and she loved to think she was all grown up. James was a calm kind of person, he never liked it when things where really loud. He wanted to be a writer and he was really good at it. He would tell us stories and make up games for us to play. He and I where really close." Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her family. Jamie gently pulled her into a hug. He seemed to do that a lot. He hummed a song, the same one from that day by the lake.  
"What song is that?" She asked, looking up at the stars..  
"Just an old song my mom use to sing to me. I can't remember what it's called though." Jamie said, subconsciously leaning his head on top of hers.  
"Could you sing it for me?" She asked softly, leaning into his warm embrace.  
Jamie hesitated, it was a bit of a weird song but…  
"Sun's last ray, light of day  
Lazy sunset slips away  
Close your eyes, go to sleep  
Dream of Heaven, dram of peace  
Starry skies, moon's soft light  
Jeanne keep you through the night  
Morning light brings the day  
Sun's first ray." He sang softly, his breathe fogging in front of him.  
"That was beautiful." Jena murmured, drifting off a bit. Jamie chuckled softly. He gently letting her sit up out of the hug. She blushed a bit.  
"Could you sing another song." She asked through a yawn. He was about to ask her 'like what?' when an inhuman scream echoed through the night.  
"What was that?" Jena asked sitting up even more.  
"I don't know but we should get out of here." Jamie said, standing up and hopping off the rock. Jena quickly followed his example. Jamie grabbed the blanket and, together, they practically ran back to Jena's house.  
"Any idea… on what… that scream… came from?" Jena panted once they were safely inside.  
"Not… a clue." Jamie panted back, leaning against a wall. They smiled at each other, both relived to be safe.  
"I should get home." Jamie said, taking a step towards the door.  
"You sure you want to go out there?" Jena asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"I think I'll be alright." He said smiling back. They leaned forward, Jamie's hand coming up and resting on top of hers.  
"Meow?" Sabrina said leaping up onto Jena's shoulder. Startled they backed away from each other.  
"If you're sure. See you later then." Jena said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"See you later." Jamie said walking out the door into the cold clear night.


	9. Chapter 9: getting information

The power of Imagination chapter 9

*Warning a bit dark.*  
And I have decided that Amor and Amora aren't demi-gods but demi-spirits, since Cupid is the spirit of love and all that.  
I only own the ocs and occasionally the songs and poems I come up with but everything else belongs to the person who owns the copy write to it. Why do people put disclaimers on their stories anyway? I mean we are on aren't we, by publishing on this it already means we don't own it or it would have found a way into the actual thing! So really disclaimers are a waste of time but hey they can be fun. Enough of my ramblings.  
Enjoy the story :)

Chapter 9: Getting information

"Come on Amora!" Amor called to his sister impatiently. He was waiting for her by the main entrance to North's workshop. His sister was saying good bye to a couple of the yetis that she had befriended.

"Hold your sandals! I'm coming!" She said after one last good bye. They left and headed back towards their home in Greece. As they traveled Amor couldn't help but notice the starry look in his sister's eyes."Please tell me you don't have a crush on that annoying winter spirit?" He sighed already knowing her answer.  
"Is it that obvious?" She asked, twirling in an upward spiral. Amor shook his head. His sister got one of these crushes every century or so and they usually blew over just as quickly as they started, but this time he was worried. He was about to mention his concern when a familiar prickling sensation started up his neck, causing him to shudder. He looked to Amora to see her give a similar shudder.

"Yep," he thought, "someone is falling in love." They nodded at the same time and went into a steep dive, heading towards a forest down below. Before they crashed through the trees, however, they pulled up to hover just above the highest branches. They gently flew into the woods. It didn't take long for them to find the couple. They where quite the cute couple too, sitting together watching the meteor shower. They perched on a branch that was close to the clearing the couple were in. Amor glanced at his sister, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to calm down. She nodded and tried to contain her excitement. Amor conjured his bow and arrows and started to take aim. Thecouple where leaning forward but they stopped as a sudden snap rang through the clearing. The snap had startled Amor who had fumbled his shot so that the arrows fell to the forest floor. He turned to locate the noise and found Amora trying to appear innocent. Next to her feet was a stub of a small dried branch.  
"Sorry." she mouthed. Amor silently face-palmed, running his hand down to cover his eyes.

"If you can't stay quiet then go wait for me over by the rocks next to that lake we passed coming in, ok?" He whispered, biting his tongue to keep back the bite in his voice. Amora nodded and flew off, her head hanging down dejectedly. He sighed but ignored the guilt building up inside of him. He once more set his sights on the two in the clearing. He heard the girl talking and tears coming into her voice. The boy pulled her into a comforting side hug. Amor loved to see this kind of thing, it meant his job would be loads easier. He listened for a while longer as the boy sang a lovely little song before he took aim again. He was about to let the arrows of love fly when an inhuman scream made him leap off the branch in fear.  
Amor felt a feeling he hadn't in along time, the feeling that his sister needed him. And she needed him now! He took off like a bullet towards the lake, praying that Amora was ok. He got there in time to see a nightmare lunging at his sister, who was cornered at between some of the larger boulders and the beast.  
"Amora!" He cried, pulling an arrow from his quiver, not a love arrow but an actual arrow. He fired at the beast and it burst upon contact. More came in its place, their golden eyes locked on the twins. Amor had managed to put himself between the black horses and his sister.  
"Are you ok?" Amor called over his shoulder to his terrified twin, his eyes locked onto the nightmares before him.  
"Y-yes." She stammered, shaking like a leaf. The nightmares charged them suddenly. Amor tried to fend them off but there where too many. Within seconds there was a whirling mass of black sand blinding the two. Amor tried to fight back but he was soon over powered by the nightmare-sand. He heard Amora calling his name in desperation. He could do nothing to help her. His last thoughts as he faded into darkness where "I'm sorry Amora. This is my fault."  
The nightmare's whinnied in triumph as they parted to allow a shadow of Pitch to pass through.  
"Well done." The shadow whispered, stroking one of the nightmares noses. Pitch took in the sight of the two protectors of love, one unconscious, the other on her knees, shivering in delicious fear.  
"W-what d-do you w-want?" She asked trembling as he drew nearer to her.  
"Information." Was all Pitch said before a blast of nightmare-sand struck her, causing her to fall down beside her brother.

Amora knew that she was dreaming but everything felt so real. She was in a black cold cave. The floor was covered in sand, nightmare-sand she realized. She tried to fly off the horrid stuff but her winged sandals where missing. So she stood and tried to run. The sand reared up to block her path. She turned to run the other way, but found that direction blocked too. Each way she turned there was sand blocking her path. With growing fear she realized that the space she was in was growing smaller by the second, the walls of sand moving closer and closer in on her. Soon they where so close that she could spread her arms apart to touch either wall. She fought against the walls hoping, praying, to find some kind of weak spot.  
"Stop!" She shrieked as the walls were so close that they where crushing her now, "please stop!" All at once the sand retreated, leaving her alone on cold black stone.  
"But of corse my dear." A cruel dark voice hissed from behind her. Amora span around to see a solid Pitch Black standing there.  
"Why are you doing this Pitch?" She demanded, her fear being replaced by anger.  
"I need some information. And you and your brother know exactly what I want." He explained simply, examining his long pale fingers.  
"I'm not telling you anything." She said turning away from him in a huff.  
"Very well. Have it your way." Pitch chuckled darkly. The sand walls came rushing back. Amora was even more panicked now then she had been.  
Not many people knew but Amora was highly claustrophobic. But obviously the master of fear knew this, he was just biding his time waiting for her to snap under the pressure.  
"Let me out!" She screamed in panic.  
"All you have to do is tell me what I want to know." Pitch's voice rang through the sand particles loud and clear.  
"No!" She cried. Even though she was scared she wouldn't help the nightmare king, not even if her life depended on it.  
"This is just a dream," she murmured to herself as the walls shrank even more, "it's only a dream."  
"Oh no, Amora, this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare!" Pitch cackled. If it was possible to pass out in a dream then Amora did. The sand flowered away to show her in the fetal position on the floor. She came to as Pitch was walking towards her.  
"You are stronger than you appear to be," Pitch acknowledged with a frown, then an evil smile crept on to his face as he hissed, "perhaps a different tactic is called for." Amor appeared out of a cloud of nightmare sand. He was out cold and appeared to be soaking wet.  
"You and your brother are quite resilient when it comes to not giving information, but lets see how you do when you have to watch the other go through their worst nightmare." Pitch said evily as a great black wall of sand encircled Amor. When it moved away he was in a glass tank. The tank was slowly being filled with black inky water. Pitch watched with a cold expression, but you could clearly see the gleam of enjoyment as he watched the scene before him. Amor awoke as the tank filled, his eyes wild with fear. He stood up and began to bang his fists against the glass. Amora tried to stagger over to the tank but nightmare-sand whipped out and restrained her. She fought against it, the grains cutting into her wrists as she tried to break free. Amor was ramming his shoulder against the glass now, desperately trying to break it to no avail, the water was up to his shoulders now. Amora kept trying to fight against the sand. Amor was struggling to keep his face above the water line, but it didn't take to much longer for the water to close over his head. Amora searched the water but couldn't see any sign of her brother.  
"Please let him out!" Amora cried falling limply against her bindings, unable to take seeing her twin possibly die right in front of her. Pitch smiled. Snapping his fingers the tank vanished, leaving behind a gasping Amor. He tried to stand but slumped back to the ground, unconscious.  
"What do you want to know?" She asked Pitch turning to look at the nightmare man. He had disappeared from sight, reappearing next to Amora. He placed a cold hand on her shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Tell me about the immortal's crystal." His cold voice and touch sent shivers down her spine, but not as much as him knowing about that.  
"The immortal's crystal," she began in a mechanical voice, "a powerful ancient talisman. Legend says that this crystal can turn a mortal immortal and an immortal mortal. The crystal only transforms the one who holds it or keeps it in direct contact with it. A legend says that this crystal was used to…" She told him reluctantly.  
"Yes I know all of that. I want to know where it is." Pitch interrupted his cold grey-gold eyes boring into her blue ones. She returned the gaze bravely.  
"Somewhere you can't get it." She smirked. Pitch backhanded her across her face.  
"Don't play games with me." He hissed, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look up at him.  
"You can't get it because its surrounded with light. And if I'm right, and I know I am, light is your weakness." She smiled triumphantly at him, despite the fear and pain she was experiencing. Her smile fell as Pitch laughed.  
"I don't need to be the one to retrieve it. I could always have a puppet to do it for me." He informed her darkly, letting go of her chin. He smiled as her eyes widened in renewed fear and she began to struggle against the nightmare-sand with a new vigor. Pitch summoned a black dart, and lightly pricked Amora's arm. In an instant Amora dropped into a lifeless heap on the floor, the sand with drew from her wrists. Pitch smirked as she stood back up, appearing completely normal. There was only one difference, a small black mark on her once flawless skin. She bowed to the nightmare king then vanished. Pitch turned to see Amor has disappeared too. Pitch laughed and walked out of the cave. His plan was falling together perfectly.

sorry it's a bit short but I'm working on ch 10 fright this second! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

The power of Imagination ch 10

Ok this chapter is longer than the last one! And to guest: sley silver- I don't know when I'm going to end this story. I once read a fanfic that was almost 100 chapters long. Don't worry my story won't be that long but it may be multiple stories instead if just one. What do you guys think should it be just one story or should it be a series or at least have a sequel.

Chapter 10: cookies and memories

It was morning and Jack was flying to Jamie's house when he felt the wind push him towards his lake. He shrugged it off and kept flying until he spotted a figure lying in the snow. Cautiously Jack flew down next to the figure. It was Amor he realized. He was about to fly off again but even though he hated the guy he couldn't leave him there to freeze.  
"Hey Amor, wake up." Jack nudged the unconscious figure with his foot.  
"What!" Amor cried shooting straight into the air. He looked around the clearing with wide eyes, holding a bow and arrow, ready to fire. His eyes locked onto Jack and for a moment Jack thought he was going to shoot him. But instead Amor fell to his knees, utterly exhausted.  
"Frost, thank goodness it's just you." He said softly.  
"What happened to you?" Jack asked, looking closely at the bruises and cuts on the demi-spirit.  
"We were attacked by nightmares. I tried to fight them off but there where to many." He said as he tried to stagger to his feet.  
"Wait, nightmares? Here? What do you mean 'we'?" Jack asked in confusion., looking around to make sure there weren't any of the black beasts still lurking about.  
"Amora and I…" Amor trailed off. He looked around the lake again, there was only Jack and himself. In utter despair he fell to his knees again and began to cry, curling into a ball as he cried. Jack took a step back, uncomfortable with Amor crying at his feet. Baby Tooth poked her head out of his hood at the pathetic sound. She had been riding with Jack to get to Jena's house faster. She let out a confused chirp, then flew down and patted Amor's hand in sympathy. She chirped comfortingly to Amor when he looked up at the little creature. Amor smiled a bit at the little fairy. In a way the creature reminded him of his sister; with its kindness and compassion, trying to cheer him up.  
"Thank you, little one." He said, gently stroking her head with one finger. He stood up shakily, and turned his attention to the frozen teen before him, regaining his composure. "I'm afraid that Pitch has taken my sister." Baby Tooth flew back to Jack with a startled squeak upon hearing the nightmare king's name. She hid in the hood of his hoodie, where she had been riding, not coming out again.  
"What would he want with Amora?" Jack asked, helping Amor to his feet. "I can't remember, some kind of a ancient talisman I think, but we need to tell the other Guardians immediately." Amor said trying to launch into the air but ended up falling over instead.  
"You're in no condition to fly to the North pole." Jack pointed out, catching and supporting Amor by pulling one of his arms over his shoulders.  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Amor huffed.  
"I have friends around here, you can rest at one of their homes while I drop Baby Tooth off and then when you're ready we can fly to North's." Jack said starting to walk in the direction of Jamie's house.  
"Wait? In a house full of mortals? You're kidding right?" Amor said with a forced chuckle. Jack gave him a side long look as they walked.  
"What's wrong with mortals?" He asked, a threat underscoring his words.  
"I prefer not to associate myself with them." He said turning his head away from Jack. Jack angrily jerked Amor's arm.  
"Ouch! I meant no offense. I just don't see the point in forming bonds with something that will die in a few decades or so." Amor defended. This caused Jack's anger to melt away into confusion. He hadn't really thought about it, but what Amor was saying was true. After a few decades Jamie would grow old and die eventually. And what was to stop Jamie from growing up and forgetting him. Sure he had believed in him so far but still…  
"I've been around longer than you, Frost. I've made friends with mortals, only to have them forget me or die. That's one thing every mortal has in common, they grow old and die. You can't stop it." Amor sighed, as if reading Jack's mind. They continued on in silence, both lost in thought.

Jamie was getting ready to go outside and enjoy the snow with Sophie when a knock came at the door. He quickly walked over and opened it to see Jack, apparently supporting someone with his shoulders and an arm wrapped around their back, though he still managed to hold his staff as well.  
"Um?" Was all Jamie could say as Jack dragged someone up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Jamie closed the door and followed quickly behind him. Jack helped who ever he was carrying onto Jamie's bed before turning to the baffled teen.  
"Long story short, this is Amor, protector of love, son of Cupid. He and his twin sister where attacked by nightmares and now his sister, Amora, is missing, possibly captured by Pitch. I just need you to make sure he stays put and doesn't get into trouble. Can you help please?" Jack said in practically one breathe. As Jack had told Jamie what was going on he saw someone materialize on his bed.  
"What?… Who?" Jamie sputtered in amazement. After a moment Jamie simply nodded his consent.  
"Thanks, I owe you one." Jack sighed in relief before turning to face Amor.  
"This is Jamie. He'll take care of you until I'm back." Amor regarded Jamie for a moment, looking him up and down with cold eyes.  
"Fly swiftly Jack, every moment my sister remains Pitch's prisoner." He said, turning his attention back to Jack. Jack was about to leap out the window when he heard Jamie's mom call something.  
"Jamie! Jena's hear to see you!" She called from downstairs.  
"Well that saves me a trip." Jack muttered under his breath. It didn't take long for Jena and Sophie to come up the stairs and into Jamie's room.  
"Jack!" Sophie cried happily, running over to the spirit and giving him a brief, but bone crushing, hug.  
"Hi Sophie." He gasped after she released him.  
She giggled and then turned her attention to the strange boy lying on her big brother's bed.  
"Who are you?" She asked, her green eyes shining with innocent curiosity.  
"I'm Amor." Amor said softly, the child's innocent smile calming him.  
The two where ignored for the time being as Jena greeted her friends.  
"Hey Jamie, hi Jack." Jena said walking over to the bed and sitting down. Luckily she missed landing on top of Amor's leg by a good inch or two. Still Amor shifted it away a bit before turning his attention to Sophie once more.  
"So what's the adventure for today?" She laughed. Her good mood lifted Jack's spirit a bit, but it quickly faded as he thought about the news he had to deliver.  
"Hi Jena, I have to leave right now, but when I come back I'll explain everything." He said in a serious voice. Jena looked over at Jack, concern evident in her expression. Baby Tooth flew out from Jack's hood right then.  
"You remember Baby Tooth right?" He smiled softly as Jena's face lit up upon seeing the fairy.  
"Well, she's here to keep an eye on things." Jack continued, nudging the mini fairy towards Jena. Baby Tooth chirped happily and flew over to Jena. Jena held out her hand, palm up, to make a perch for her.  
"Hello little one," Jena giggled as Baby Tooth's tiny feet tickled her palm, "that's her name, Baby Tooth?" Baby Tooth chirped and nodded. Jack nodded too then turned to Jamie.  
"Could you…I don't know… introduce her to Amor." He asked as he stepped towards the window once more. Before he left he turned towards the bed.  
"And Amor, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. To Jena it looked like he was talking to Jamie's pillow.  
Before Jamie or Amor could respond he was out the window and riding the wind back to the North Pole.  
Jamie motioned for Jena to come over next to him. She obliged, Baby Tooth flying from her hand and onto her shoulder as she stood, and Jamie told her about Amor. Within a few moments she turned back to the bed to see Sophie chatting up a storm to a boy who hadn't been there a moment earlier. The boy turned his attention to Jena as she stared at him. He was handsome to say the least. He had tan skin, curly blonde hair, and cool blue eyes. He was slightly muscular and wore a toga type of clothing that reached a little above his knees. She shook her head to break the trance those beautiful blue eyes had put her in.  
"Umm. H-hello." She stuttered.  
"Good morning." He said smoothly, having had this sort of reaction before.  
"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your sister." Jena said sadly. Amor turned his gaze to the window, but not before Jena saw the tears that where starting to form in them. She walked back over to the bed, crouched down so she was eye level with Amor, and gently took his hand. Amor looked at the girl, shock evident in his eyes.  
"But don't worry, Jack and the other Guardians will get her back." She said confidently, her normal happy demeanor coming back. Baby Tooth squeaked her agreement.  
"I hope your right." was all he said as Sophie interrupted them. She had skipped over to Jena and was grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.  
"Jena, you promised that we would make cookies today." She giggled.  
"Did I now? Then we'll have to go make some." She laughed, standing up, releasing Amor's hand and allowing Sophie to pull her towards the door. Once there Sophie turned back to Jamie and Amor.  
"You guys are going to help too right?" She asked, her eyes big and pleading.  
"Of course." Jamie said. Amor was hesitant but nodded his consent.  
"Hooray!" Sophie cried and raced out the door and down the stairs with Jena in tow.  
"You don't have to help if you don't want to Amor, you really should rest." Jamie said as Amor stood up from the bed.  
"I will rest when my sister is safe." Amor said, and walked out the door. Jamie shrugged and followed him out the door.  
Jena was already gathering ingredients for chocolate chip cookies when Amor and Jamie entered the kitchen. Sophie was showing her where the mixing bowls were stored. Jamie went into the kitchen while Amor made his way over to the window seat in the adjoining dining room and sat down.  
"Jamie your mom said to tell you that she would be back around five, and to keep an eye on Sophie." Jena informed him as she turned to face him. She was wearing one of his mom's aprons, the green one with red poppies on it, and had her hair up in a pony tail. Her smile made his heart flutter a bit.  
"K," he said moving to wash his hands at the kitchen's island.  
"So what do you need me to do?" He asked her after he was finished.  
"Could you measure out 3 cups of flour and 2 cups of sugar?" She asked turning to help Sophie with the chocolate chips. More chocolate chips where making it into the child's mouth than the bowl they where suppose to be measured out into. Jena helped her measure them out then paused.  
"This is missing something." She said, tapping her chin and looking around the room. Jamie looked up at her in confusion. He watched as she strolled over to the stereo and turned it on. "Dynamite" sounded out through the room.  
"There we go." Jena smiled, turning back to help Sophie. She danced to the rhythm as she walked past Jamie. Jamie laughed as she began to sing along with the music, using a wooden spoon as a microphone. Soon Jamie too was singing along to the radio. Jamie mixed the eggs into the flour and sugar mixture, Jena and Sophie added the chocolate chips.  
"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Sayin ay-oh gotta let go!" They sang together as Sophie mixed the cookie dough. "I wanna celebrate and live my life, sayin ay-oh baby lets go!" Sophie giggled at how goofy her older brother was acting.  
"Cause we gonna rock this club we gonna go all night we gonna light it up like its dynamite cause I told you once now I told you twice we gonna light it up like its dynamite." They continued on singing and dancing to the radio until the cookies were in the oven and they where cleaning up. (By cleaning up I mean eating the remaining bit of cookie dough from the bowl.)  
"You know Jamie, your not a half bad dancer." Jena teased.  
Baby Tooth chirruped a twittering little laugh and snuck a bit of cookie dough, then went back to hovering next to Jena's shoulder.  
"You should see him waltz." Sophie laughed, licking cookie doing from her fingers.  
"Sophie!" Jamie groaned, shamefully covering his eyes with his hand and a blush creeping across his cheeks.  
"Waltz? Waltz… oh that reminds me!" Jena said excitedly, she walked into the entryway and retrieved a piece of paper from her coat pocket.  
"I got this today in the mail," she said as she re-entered the kitchen, handing Jamie the black card. On it was an impressed silver mask with gold detailing and the words "your invited" in gold lettering. Opening it, Jamie read aloud the following…

"To the youth of Burgess…  
All young adults 16 years of age or older are cordially invited to attend a New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball.  
Come have fun dancing the night away and bringing in the New Year.  
Formal attire or a costume is acceptable attire. Please no street clothes. A Mask is required. No date required. The ball will be at the newly refurbished recreation center in the dance hall and begin at 8:30 pm. No entrance fee required. Please come help celebrate the New Year.  
Sincerely,  
The mayor and city counsel of Burgess."

"Doesn't it sound like fun?" Jena asked him excitedly.  
"Umm, not really." Jamie said hesitantly.  
"Oh can't you just imagine it?" Jena asked, oblivious to Jamie's uncertainty, she continued on, "I can just picture entering the grandly decorated room, everyone is having a great time dancing or chatting, a masked man comes up to me and asks for a dance." She pauses and gently sets Baby Tooth on her open palm before twirling around the room. Baby Tooth squeaked excitedly as they twirl. Jena continues her fantasy, "And at midnight during the unmasking he removes his mask and I gaze up into the man of my dream's eyes. And directly at midnight we share a kiss."  
Sophie sighed in a dreamy fashion, Jamie was actually thinking that the ball wouldn't be that fun but if he could get a chance to kiss a certain girl then he'd go for it, and Amor was shaking his head in disbelief. As Jena had described the ball he had actually seen it come to life in his mind's eye. Amor was just about to comment on this when the timer for the cookies went off.  
"Yeah the cookies are ready!" Sophie cried happily. Jamie grabbed some oven mitts and retrieved the pan from the oven. After he had set the pan on the counter, Jena carefully slid the cookies onto a cooling wrack.  
Just the smell of the cookies was enough to make anyone's mouth water.  
"Who wants to taste one?" Jena asked once they had cooled a bit.  
"I do! I do!" Sophie exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly. Jena gave her a cookie, then Jamie, and then grabbed another. Amor assumed it would be for her, but was surprised when she brought it over to him instead.  
"I hope you like it." She said smiling sweetly.  
"Uh…thanks." He murmured and accepted the cookie. He bit off a piece and could feel the chocolate working its magic already. Just as belief in them gave the Guardians strength, love did the same for Amor and his family. But if love was in short supply chocolate helped.  
As Amor ate the cookie his mind was whisked back to a time when another girl had given him a similar treat. He could still recall the way the sun had caught in her raven black hair, and how her violet eyes had sparkled with innocence and curiosity.  
*flash back*  
He was so tired and weak. Amora was at home so he was all alone in this unfamiliar place. He had been trying to find a small beacon of love he had sensed when he was attacked by a couple *fearlings. They had jumped him from behind and latched into his back. He fought the little beasts as best he could but he was so weak and tired. He lost control of his flying sandals during the brief battle and ended up crashing next to a small pond. He had unintentionally landed on and killed the fearlings, but not before they had sank their nastily little claws into his side. With one hand clutching his side, he managed to drag himself under some low hanging branches of a near by willow tree. Once he felt he was in decent enough cover he moved his hand away from the cuts to see his palm and fingers coated in blood. He examined the wound in the faint light of the night. It looked bad, it would take days possibly weeks to heal. And if he was attacked by fearlings again, he shuddered at the thought of what might happen. He pressed his hand back to the wound, and carefully closed his eyes.  
He awoke with a start the next morning to a girl shaking his shoulder.  
"Sir? Sir, are you all right?" She asked him. He tried to move away from the girl but gasped in pain as a searing pain laced his side. He instinctively griped his side.  
"Oh you're hurt! Don't move." The girl said and ran off for a moment. She soon returned with a pack over her shoulder. Amor eyed the girl warily as she moved closer to him. He tried to sit up and move away from her but was again stopped by pain. He let out a small hiss at the pain.  
"I told you not to move." She lightly scolded him as she knelt next to his side. She gently helped him to sit with his back against the tree trunk and Amor finally looked at the girl. She was about his age and had beautiful violet eyes. The sunlight came through the willow leaves and set her raven hair aglow. In contrast with her hair her skin looked even fairer with her lips tinted a warm pink. She took out some cloth from the bag and began to treat his wound. He watched mesmerized, and wincing slightly, as she gently cleaned his wound, her dainty hands working with ease and precision. Once it was clean the girl pulled out a small jar. Amor became wary once more. The girl noticed him stiffen and simply smiled.  
"It's a homemade poultice. It has marigold for infection, mint for cleansing, lavender for soothing, and apple tree bark." She explained, showing him the grayish substance. She gently smoothed the poultice across Amor's side, her fingers as light and soft as silk. Amor's heart speed up at the contact. Once she was finished with the poultice she pulled out more cloth and wrapped his wound.  
"There," the girl said, sitting back to admire her work, "that should help." She began to gather up her supplies.  
"Thank you." Amor said at last. The girl turned to face him, startled.  
"Oh, you can speak." She said with a delighted smile.  
"Why wouldn't I be able to speak?" He asked in genuine puzzlement.  
"I… thought you where mute." She confessed, looking away from him and wringing her hands sheepishly.  
Amor laughed, causing the girl to look up at him in confusion.  
"My mother always said that I talked so little I might as well be mute." He explained a small smile appearing on his face.  
"Oh." The girl said then she asked, "if you don't mind me asking sir, what's your name?"  
"Amor." He replied, "and what's your name?"  
"Evelyn. My friends call me Eve though." She said.  
"Well, Evelyn, I thank you for your kindness and bid your leave." Amor said standing up and giving Eve a bow. Just then his stomach growled. Now it was Eve's turn to laugh. It was an infectious and bubbly kind if laugh that had Amor chuckling as well.  
"Would you like something to eat before you leave?" She asked suppressing her laughter.  
"If you have something to spare." Amor grinned. Eve retrieved a linen wrapped package from her bag. In it was a small loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese, and a small block of some brown substance. She divided the bread in half and sliced the cheese with a small knife, also from the pack, and gave some to Amor. He ate it gratefully, feeling his strength returning a bit. They ate in silence and, when they where finished, Eve broke the small block in half.  
"What is this?" Amor asked, accepting the strange substance hesitantly and giving it a cautious sniff.  
"It's called chocolate." She replied, already taking a bite out of her half. He watched as a look of pure bliss washed over Eve's face. He looked at his own piece of chocolate and took a cautious bite. It was like tasting heaven or the purest form of love made edible. He eagerly took another bite and before he knew it, it was gone. He could feel his strength and energy returning from those few bites. He could even feel his side healing faster.  
Eve watched him gobble up his chocolate, a smile playing across her mouth and a laugh on the tip of her tongue.  
"Never had chocolate before have you?" She asked him.  
"No," Amor admitted. Leaning back against the tree he added with a content sigh, "and it was the best thing I've ever eaten. It was like eating happiness, or love. It was almost better than flying."  
"How do you know what flying feels like?" Eve asked a curious light blazing in her eyes.  
"Um… well…" he stammered. He should have thought through that one before he spoke.  
"Does it have something to do with those?" Eve pressed, pointing to his sandals.  
"Yes." He answered hesitantly.  
"They remind me of an old legend my mother told me." She said lying against the tree next to Amor. She was so close he could feel the warmth of her skin. She continued talking, "It was about a messenger for the old gods of her homeland. He would fly around with… winged sandals." She gave him a strange look.  
"Are you…?" She began to ask.  
"No I'm not a god." He answered quickly.  
"Then how…?" She tried but he cut her off again.  
"I'm not a god but my father was thought of as one." He sighed, expecting her to freak out or something.  
"Oh, who's your father?" She asked calmly, surprising Amor.  
"Eros Cupid." Amor answered simply, still surprised how well she was taking this.  
"Amazing," Eve breathed, then she asked, "so do they work?"  
"Beg pardon?" Amor said in confusion. Eve gestured to his sandals.  
"Oh, yes they work." He answered her.  
"I wish I could fly." She said wistfully, looking up through the tree branches at the setting sun. Amir realized two things just then. One, he had been asleep for most of the day, and two, he wanted to… well… to make Eve laugh. To have her be happy and smiling all the time, to be with her. With these thoughts in his head he carefully stood up and extended his hand to Eve.  
"Take my hand." He told her simply. She looked at him as if he where crazy but accepted his hand. He helped her to her feet, stepped behind her and gently placed his arm around her waist.  
"What are you… waaaaa!" Eve tried to say but Amor had taken off before she could finish her sentence. Soon her cry of alarm morphed into giggles and laughter of pure excitement. Amor soared upwards and went into a steep dive, spiraling and cork screwing as they dove. As the ground approached Amor flew them up just in the nick of time. Eve squealed as he flew them in a loop the loop after the dive. Amor took them above the clouds. The sun lit the clouds a flame as it sank and Amor laughed as Eve gasped at the beauty. After a bit of magic, he and Eve where sitting on a cloud watching the ever changing work of art before them.  
"It's so beautiful. I wish my mother could see it." Eve sighed.  
"What happened to her? And why are you wandering the country side alone?" Amor asked carefully, not wanting to cause her pain or seem like he was prying.  
"She died. When I was 14 she died of a fever. My father had died the year before, killed by a pack of wolves. And my brothers left to find work to help support mother and me. They never came back. I hated being so helpless as she died, the only things I could do to comfort her was bring her water and sing. After I buried her I vowed to not be that helpless again. I learned about healing herbs and how to mix poultices from a healer in a close by city for the price of two years of a none paying apprenticeship. Once my debt was paid I left and have been traveling and helping people for about a year now." She told her tale as if it was nothing more than that a tale. But Amor saw the slight gleam of tears in her eyes and a small smile at her lips. It confused him that she would be smiling after such a sad story but then he realized that even though her family was gone she still had happy memories that kept them alive to her. (I know cheesy but I thought it was good.)  
"I'm sorry for your loss," he said, leaning over and taking her hand, "but I'm glad that you are one of the strong, beautiful girls that don't give up, no matter what."  
Eve blushed.  
"Thank you." she said turning her head to look him full in the eye. Her violet eyes shown brightly in the last rays of the sun.  
Amor's heart buzzed with an emotion he didn't quite understand as he leaned toward Eve. She was leaning forward too. They stopped a breathe's distance from each other. And just as the sun set completely Amor kissed Eve. It was small short kiss but a pure sweet kiss, filled with love, hope and a promise. A promise to always love her and no one else. And as Amor had kissed her he felt the same love returned to him. He knew right then that they where meant to be. The moon smiled down at them from the sky.  
Amor and Eve were so absorbed in each other's eyes and the happiness in their hearts that neither of them noticed the dark menacing cloud bolting out the light of the moon.  
"Eve, I…" Amor began but was interrupted by a low cruel chuckle.  
"Ah, young love. Can't have that can we?" A voice as dark as night said behind them. Amor didn't even turn around before he scooped up Eve and dived off the edge of the cloud.  
"What's going on?" Eve asked, fear evident in her voice.  
"Pitch…" was all Amor managed before a fearling slammed into him from behind. It sent him crashing the last few feet to the ground. He managed to position himself to take the brunt of the crash but lost his grip on Eve after the first bounce. Eve rolled a bit but landed otherwise unharmed. Amor skidded a few yards but recovered quickly, zooming over to defend Eve as a fearling tried to attack her.  
"Amor!" Eve cried as another fearling crept up behind him. He summoned his bow and arrow and began taking out fearlings left and right. A fearling suddenly caught him off guard by barraling into his back and was about to slash his face when a silver dagger came whistling through the air and distorted the fearling. Amor turned to see Eve with a second identical dagger slicing at fearlings as best she could. Together Amor and Eve fought the fearlings. Just as Amor felt sure of victory he heard Eve scream. He turned to see multiple fearlings restraining her. Before he could move to aid her even more fearlings attacked him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Pitch strode forward next to Eve.  
"Well hello hello, my my my. What have we hear?" He asked in a cold mocking tone. "A mortal maid and a half-spirit." He reached forward to stroke Eve's hair and she cringed away from his cold touch. Pitch laughed at her reaction.  
Angered by Pitch's actions, Amor tried to escape the fearlings but they held him firmly to the ground.  
"Leave her be! Your quarrel is with me not the girl." Amor growled, trying to divert Pitch's attention to him. It worked. Pitch left Eve alone and walked over to Amor. Crouching down Pitch whispered in his ear.  
"I know but the best way to break a spirit is to take away from the thing they love the most."  
"No!" Amor cried as Pitch traveled by shadow back to Eve. He watched helplessly as Pitch transformed Eve before his eyes. In a whirl of darkness and one last haunting scream, Eve was gone, replaced by a wicked looking fearling. Pitch laughed at the look of intense sorrow and pain on Amor's fave before he and his fearlings dissapeared without a trace. Amor felt as though his heart had been ripped out and shattered all at once. He had met her because of Pitch and because of him Pitch had turned her into a fearling. He would never forgive himself. A single beam of moonlight fell on his shoulders as if Manny was trying to comfort him. Where he sat he picked up Eve's dagger and held it in his hands. Amor looked to the sky brokenly.  
"It's my fault!" He screamed  
"By the man in the moon for as long as I shall live I shall never love again." He vowed.  
*end flashback*  
And Amor had kept his vow. As he sat there watching Jena, Jamie, Sophie, and Baby tooth he couldn't help but wonder. What had ever become of Eve after the Guardians had defeated Pitch?

*For those of you who've only watched the movie and haven't read the books fearlings are little humanish beings who were once children corrupted by Pitch. Pitch used these creatures as his minions. Once he was locked away Sandy turned the fearlings into dreamsand.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

The power if Imagination ch 11

Chapter 11: Crystals

In a grand castle hidden inside an ocean cave Danica wandered about her home.  
She ran her fingers against the smooth walls of the solid stone structure. She had once invited Amor, Amora, and Shamus over and had them describe it to her, since she couldn't really see it for herself. Shamus in his irish accent had said the stone was a polished black with thousands of gems that glittered like the night sky, Amora had mentioned how the floor was as luminous as a full moon, and Amor had described a glowing ceiling as radiant and bright as the noon day sun.  
Although she lived in this lovely palace that seemed to be made of light she was often bored and lonely. So she wandered the halls, thinking about the events of past days. Currently she was wondering what Pitch's next scheme could be. She was just rounding a corner when she heard a crash coming from the great hall. Quickly Danica raced like a shooting star to see what had caused the crash. As she arrived at the great hall a whirl of red light with yellow sparkles sped by her.  
"Amora! What are you doing here?" Danica sighed in relief. As Danica looked at the light more closely she sensed something was off about the spirit. If she could see she would have seen the swirling black patterns, starting at her arm and spreading out, along Amora's skin. Though she couldn't see Amora like that she could see the black wrapping around the red.  
"Amora?" Danica asked confused by the blackness that seemed to bind her light.  
"Hello Danica." Amora said, her voice sounding like two people speaking together. One voice Amora's, the other Pitch's.  
Pitch, himself was actually watching the fight from his throne room through one of Draven's crystal balls, controlling Amora through it as well.  
"Pitch. What have you done to Amora?!" She growled in anger.  
"That's none of your concern. Now stand aside." Amora/Pitch said with an evil grin.  
"No! I won't let you use Amora as your puppet! Now release her!" Danica shouted, anger blocking her usual common sense.  
"And if I don't?" Pitch mocked.  
Danica summoned her stardust saber and pointed it at Puppet Amora.  
"Then I'll make you!" She declared fervently. Puppet Amora summoned her bow and arrows.  
"Sure you will." Pitch said in his usual tone of mockery. Pitch wasn't the least bit worried, he could handle this blind girl with ease and find the crystal quickly.  
That was Pitch's first mistake, he underestimated Danica. Puppet Amora loaded her bow and let loose a storm of arrows. Danica closed her eyes and began deflecting them with better accuracy than a person who could see. Her silver saber flashing and dancing with light as she deflected and slashed arrows left and right. Pitch could see that this strategy wouldn't work as well as he hoped it would so he changed tactics, having the bow vanish but keeping the quiver out. Puppet Amora drew two arrows and held them like daggers, ready to pounce. With a battle cry she lunged forward only to be blocked by Danica's saber. Danica smiled and slashed at Puppet Amora. She dodged and tried to stab Danica's side managing to cut her. Danica wasn't even fazed by the wound, she just began to slash at Amora with a renewed surge of energy. On a particularly fierce downward strike Amora crossed her arrows in front of her, holding back the blade, landing them in a deadlock. Each immortal putting all their force into their weapon. Danica held her ground for a moment longer before letting up on her side, moving back suddenly and then bringing her saber down on Amora's arrows in a mighty blow. The force of the blow snapped the arrows in two, and caused Amora to land on her back on the floor. As she tried to get up she was met with Danica's saber at her throat.  
"Give up Pitch." She said coolly.  
"Never." He growled through Amora as he hurled a ball of nightmare sand at Danica. All Danica saw was a cloud of darkness before everything went black.

Pitch smirked as the keeper of the stars collapsed to the floor. Not wasting time, he sent Amora to go retrieve the crystal. It didn't take him long to find the room where the crystal was hidden. The room had thousands of crystals, but Pitch new exactly which he was looking for, a crystal that reflected the soul of the being who held it. Carefully he had Amora pick up a large clear one. Just as Pitch had hoped it would the crystal changed color, red and black, reflecting the souls who held it.  
"Perfect." He grinned. He had Amora place the crystal in a bag and began to move his puppet to the exit. He passed through the great hall again to see Danica fighting to wake up. She managed to wake up mostly and turned to look at them. Pitch had Amora smirk and walk right on by, not aware of the glowing ball of light forming in Danica's hand. Just as Amora was about to launch out the exit a ball of stardust nailed her in the back. Already Pitch could feel his hold on the spirit faltering. Before his hold was lost completely he had Amora toss the bag out of the cave and onto the beach below. An awaiting nightmare grabbed the bag and was gone. Pitch turned and gave one last angry growl to Danica before collapsing to the floor.  
Danica smiled as she watched the darkness leave her friend. She called a star creature to her, and stayed awake long enough to give it a message.  
"Go get… the Guardians…, they must know… what has… happened… here." She said quickly before falling back under the spell of the nightmare sand. The star dog gave a bark of understanding before launching into the night sky and racing as fast as a he could to the North Pole.

North was examining the strange crystal ball for the thousandth time when Jack and the other Guardians charged through the door to his personal workshop, effectively startling him.  
"Gah!" North cried as he almost dropped the crystal. He caught it and gently placed it on its specially constructed holding case, which was elf proof, before turning to his fellow Guardians.  
"How many times have I told you to knock?!" He exclaimed angrily at them.  
"North! We don't have time for that mate, we have a problem. Tell 'em Frostbite." Bunny said, one ear twitching slightly from worry.  
"Amor and Amora where attacked by Pitch," Jack said, ignoring the annoying nickname Bunny had given him, he continued, "Amor is at Jamie's house but Amora was taken by Pitch."  
"This is a problem." North said, his eyes widening. He began to pace his workshop.  
"Amor and Amora are very powerful, and even a bit more so this close to Christmas with all the family love in the air. But why only take one of them? And why attack them at all? Very strange, very strange indeed." He hummed as he paced.  
"Amor said he wanted to know about some kind of ancient talisman." Jack added.  
"Any ideas on what it could be?" Tooth asked, fluttering anxiously by the windows.  
A sudden burst of wind crashed through the windows, scattering papers, knocking over a couple of wandering elves, and thoroughly chilling everyone, except Jack, in the room. A light came flying in and raced around the room, knocking more stuff over.  
North managed to close the window as the light continued racing around the room.  
"What in world!" North exclaimed as he turned back to the racing ball of light. The light was finally beginning to slow down. It crashed into Bunny, causing him to fall onto his back, and stayed on top of his chest.  
"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed as the light formed into the shape of a dog, a greyhound in fact, and licked his nose happily. "Get this dingo off of me!"  
The starry dog jumped off Bunny and whimpered at the Guardians.  
"What is it boy?" Jack asked, a mischievous smile tugging at his mouth, "Is Timmy stuck in the well."  
Sandy silently chuckled at Jack's joke while the other Guardians just looked confused or irritated, and in Bunny's case both. The dog cocked his head to the side before shaking it in a vigorous "no". It tapped at the window and whimpered again. The Guardians just stood there, confused and began to talk amongst themselves.  
"What do you think it wants?" Tooth asked.  
"It could be a trick from Pitch to destract us from trying to find Amora." Bunnymund grumbled as he continued to eye the dog warily.  
"But it's made of stars not nightmare sand." Jack pointed out.  
"True but Pitch could easily have found a new trick." Bunny pointed out.  
"Oh for the love of the Man in the Moon, will you just please follow me?" It finally spoke. Tooth's eyes widened, Bunny gasped, and Jack just gaped.  
"Did that dog just talk?" North asked.  
"Yes I did. Now please either follow me, or use one of your fancy snow globes to get to Danica's home. She needs you to get there quickly. And might I mention she is hurt and needs help." The dog said exasperatedly. This snapped Sandy out of his stupor and the other Guardians as well.  
"To the sleigh." North cried. And for once Bunny didn't complain as they made their way to the sleigh.  
"Finally." The dog barked.  
"We would have known faster if you had talked the first time instead of whining at us." Jack pointed out.  
"Point taken and I'm not use to this whole being able to talk thing, even after over a couple hundred years." The dog admitted as they boarded the sleigh.  
"Wow a couple hundred. How old are you and how is it that you can talk anyway?" Tooth asked, sitting next to Jack, who was in the back next to the dog. Sandy and Bunny claimed the middle seats and of coarse North took the driver's seat.  
"I've lost count of the years but I was once a normal dog with a normal life and a normal family who loved me very much. There use to be a lot of rats, a couple of goblins, and other nasty creatures around my home who would try to harm my family-"  
"Wait, goblins?" Jack interrupted.  
"Nasty little critters about the size of one if North's elves, sometimes bigger, with sickly green to white skin or scales. A couple where hairy but all are discussing. They mess with my egg hunts almost as much as you frosty." Bunny grumbled from his seat.  
"Precisely. Anyhow, I did my best to protect them but some would get past me and eat the food or cause sickness. It seemed that no matter how many I killed they would get smarter and avoid me. I was about to give up hope but then Danica offered me the gift of knowledge. I took it and became one of the first guardians." The dog said, proudly lifting his head and wagging his tail. Jack noted the star mark covering one of the dog's eyes.  
"Interesting," Tooth said then she asked, "do you have a name?"  
"My family called me Oscar." The dog managed to say before the sleigh launched down the runway.  
"Wahoo." Jack cried as he felt the rush of air hit his face. He heard a small girly giggle from behind him, he turned his head to see Kira's vague outline before it disappeared.  
"I'll have to remember to tell them about her after this mess is solved." Jack thought to himself. He looked to his left and saw Oscar sticking his head out the side of the slay, his tail wagging furious, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth in the way only dogs can. Jack laughed at the sight. That sight and Bunny clawing the seats as they flew.  
North pulled out a snow globe whispered "Palace of Prophesies." and hurled it out in front of them. Instantly a portal opened up and not a moment later they where at a beautiful beach. The sand and water glittered from the moonlight shining down on them.  
Jack was confused, weren't they suppose to be at a palace? Before he could say anything Oscar jumped out of the slay and flew ahead. He guided them to a well hidden cave in a cliff. Inside didn't look like a cave it looked like a palace, the ceiling shined like the sun, the floor glowed like the moon, and the walls twinkled like the stars. There where two figures lying on the floor. As soon as they touched down Sandy leaped out and raced to the figure laying in the center of the room. Oscar was already there, sitting next to them and whining in concern.  
Danica tossed a bit in her forced sleep, the nightmare sand showing a figure encircled by fire. Sandy quickly sprinkled dream sand over her while Jack shot a small blast of cold air. Danica bolts up right, her breathing shaky and ragged.  
"Danica are you ok?" A soft voice whispered.  
"I'm… ok… Sandy,… how's… Amora?" Danica said shakily. Jack was so shocked at hearing Sandy speak he hadn't realized the others where helping a very scared Amora to her feet. She was trembling and looked like she was holding back tears. Upon spying Danica she tried to run towards her, but tripped a bit and fell forward onto her knees.  
"Easy Sheila, you don't seem to be hurt but we don't want ta take any chances." Bunny said as he helped her up. She just shrugged Bunny's paw off her shoulder and made her way towards Danica again, Tooth flying behind her to make sure she didn't fall again. Oscar growled as Amora drew closer to Danica, stepping in front of her protectively.  
"Danica. I'm so sorry. If I had been stronger, then Pitch wouldn't have…" She started sobbing, hiding her face in her hands. Danica looked at her for a moment before standing up, her face an emotionless mask. Amora looked up into Danica's clouded eyes, fear and sorrow reflected in her own. Danica took hold of Amora's hand and pulled her to her feet. She looked deeply at Amora, studying her face, before giving a sigh of relief and pulling her into a hug.  
"It's you this time," Danica smiled, "I'm so glad you're back. I didn't hurt you did I?" Oscar barked happily and wandered off, his task finished.  
"I'm fine but how could you forgive me so easily? I broke into your home, I attacked you, and I stole the immortal's crystal." Amora asked confused.  
"The what?" Jack asked.  
"You only stole a small part of it my dear." Danica patted Amora's shoulder, "and Jack I will answer your question in a moment. First we need to see how much of the crystal Pitch took, now follow me."  
Danica started walking towards a hallway but stopped as she gasped in pain, clutching her side. The Guardians finally noticed the red stain spreading across Danica's normally white dress.  
"Bunnymund bandages." North ordered as he moved forward to support Danica.  
"I'm fine. Really just a small cut." Danica said as she tried to walk forwards, only to wince in pain.  
"I did that didn't I?" Amora asked shamefully.  
"No you didn't, Pitch did." Danica comforted her friend.  
"But…" Amora murmured.  
"No more buts. We need to get to the crystal chamber." Danica interrupted her. By now Bunny had bandaged her side and she was standing on her own again. They hurried down the corridor and arrived at the chamber. Danica wasted no time in picking up many small clear crystals that all turned silvery-white at her touch.  
"The immortal's crystal is an ancient talisman that could bestow the gift of immortality or take it away as long as the user keeps in contact with at least a fragment of the crystal," She explained as she collected them, "the whole crystal was shattered long ago but the fragments are just as powerful."  
"Why do they change color like that?" Jack asks curiously picking up a crystal shard which turned ice blue at his touch. "The crystal reflects the soul of whoever holds them." Danica answered simply as she added one last crystal to the already decent sized pile.  
"So you're sayin' that Pitch took a crystal that would make him mortal?" Bunny asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why in the world would he do that? It would just make him weaker." Tooth chirped as she examined a tooth shaped crystal.  
"He may not be planing to use it on himself." North put in.  
"You mean he might be trying to use it on someone who's already mortal?" Amora asked. At this thought everyone present stopped in their tracks.  
"North, take these crystals they may be useful to you later. Bunny go with him." Danica ordered as she placed ten of the crystals in a small red velvet bag. Then to Tooth and Jack she added somewhat cryptically, "Tooth, you and Jack should take Amora home. Being possessed by evil is always draining. Stop by Jamie's house to grab Amor too and to warn them to beware of new faces."  
Without question North gave Tooth and Jack three snow globes and then rushed to the sleigh while Bunny opened a tunnel and raced back to the pole.  
"Jamie Bennet's house." Tooth spoke to the snow globe and smashed it.  
"You'll be ok, right Danica?" Amora asked.  
"I'll be fine but you need to make haste, now go." She replied while pushing them through the portal.  
"Darkness is coming and we need to be ready to face it." Danica said as the portal closed. She looked out the entrance of her palace up at the moon.  
"What do we do now? Even I cannot see what lays ahead." She said hopelessly.  
"Don't give up hope. The Guardians will prevail." A soft yet distinctive voice whistled through the air.


	12. Chapter 12

The power of imagination ch 12

Chapter 12: New developments.

A few days had passed and Christmas was fast approaching, with only a ten days to do any last minute shopping. Jamie was wandering through the mall with Sophie, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Monty, Pippa, and Jena looking for gifts for their families. Jamie's mind was more occupied with what Jack had told him than with the twinkling lights that decorated the mall. Jack had filled him in on everything that happened and the fact that Pitch had stolen a magic crystal that could turn an immortal mortal and vise versa. But why would Pitch want to be mortal?

"Jamie? Jamie, did you hear me?" Pippa interrupted his thoughts.

"Umm… What?" He asked.

"I asked you if you're going to get Jenna anything?" She said exasperatedly. Jena was a ways off helping Sophie pick out a pair of fuzzy slippers for her mom.

"I want to, but I don't know what to get her." He answered sheepishly.

"I could help you," She smiled, "what does Jena like?"

"Books, art stuff, and girly stuff."

"You could get her a book of art stuff."

"She has twenty."

"Wow, um… how about a specialty art supply kit?"

"She has 7 of those."

"Lotions?"

"I want to get her something that will last a long time."

"I've got just the thing then, a charm bracelet."

"A charm bracelet?"

"Yeah, you can get special little charms that mean something to you and her." Pippa said happily, she knew that Jamie liked Jena so she figured she would help her clueless friend out.

"That's a great idea Pip! Thanks!" He said and gave her a hug.

Jena was looking back over to the group and had just witnessed Jamie give Pippa a hug. They said something to the others and hurried off. She was about to follow them when she bumped into someone, falling flat on her bottom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" A boy was saying and offered her his hand.

"I'm fine…" She was saying when she looked up to see a very handsome boy leaning down to help her up. He had blue sparkling eyes, blonde hair and tan skin. He helped her up and handed her purse back to her.

"Its still no excuse for my clumsiness. Please, allow me to treat you to a hot chocolate. As a way to make up for it." He said with a smile that Tooth would go crazy over.

"I actually need to get back to my friends." She said hesitantly.

"Then maybe we can do it some other time Ms…" He paused waiting for her to give her name.

"Jena, Jena Silver." She supplied.

"Lucas Smith." He introduced himself then taking her hand he asked, "Jena, would you possibly consider having lunch with me tomorrow, here in the food court?"

"Sure." She said dazedly, blushing slightly.

"Until then, Jena." He said with a bow and kiss to her hand. He left, leaving Jena blushing fiercely.

"Who was that?" Sophie asked, returning from paying for the slippers.

"A boy," Was all Jena said as she shook sense back into her head, "come on the others are waiting."

Sophie shrugged.

"Teenagers are so confusing, glad I'm not one." She thought to herself as they rejoined the group. They grabbed a bite to eat and waited for Jamie and Pippa to join them.

Jamie had already decided on a silver bracelet but was having a hard time picking the charms.

"How about this one?" Pippa asked as she held up a high heel shaped charm.

"Uh…"

"I'm kidding." She said with a laugh.

"This is so hard." Jamie muttered.

"Well think on what Jena likes to do, what you like about her, some fun memories of her or something like that." Pippa said with a shrug.

And so Jamie picked a book, a snowflake, a castle, a star, a crescent moon, a painter's palette, and a heart. Pippa smiled at the last charm. It was a simple slightly dull silver on the outside but the inside was golden and beautiful. In one word, perfect.

"Ok, let's pay for this and get back to the others." Jamie said.

"You go ahead I'm gonna look around a bit." Pippa said, walking over to some blown glass vases.

Jamie walked up to the cashier and placed the items on the counter.

"Ooh. A charm bracelet for your girlfriend over there?" The cashier asked, gesturing over to Pippa. She was blonde with a puff of bouncy ringlets that bobbed every time she moved her head and a slight southern accent.

"N-no. She's just a friend helping me out." Jamie stuttered, a bit taken aback by the question.

"Ah, a friend helping pick out something special for another friend. How cute!" The cashier smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie smiled back politely. The cashier, Cloe according to her name tag, scanned the items and placed them in a bag.

"That'll be sixty dollars." She said.

"Ouch," Jamie winced, he quickly checked his wallet and pulled out two twenties, having spent most of his money on other gifts already, "this is all I have."

"Sorry hun'." Cloe shook her head sadly. Jamie frowned and began to walk away when the cashier called him back over.

"How old are ya kid?" She asked.

"Sixteen."

"Perfect. I just remembered, this store is lookin' to hire some help over the holidays. It pays about two bucks an hour plus a ten percent beginning employe discount. If ya work here that'll give ya enough to buy the bracelet." Cloe said.

"That'd be great." Jamie said, his mood instantly brightening.

"I just need ya to fill out this résumé real quick. I'll put the bracelet on layaway for ya." She said happily.

"Sure thing, thank you so much."

"No problem hun'." Cloe hustled over to get the manager as Jamie quickly filled out the résumé. By the time Cloe got back Jamie had it filled out and ready to go. Cloe explained the situation to the manager as he looked the résumé over and then Jamie.

"Would you please step into my office for a quick interview." He said, gesturing towards the back of the store.

"Sure." He said.

"Jamie where are you going?" Pippa asked as he walked by.

"I didn't have enough for the bracelet, but then the cashier offered me a job so I'd have enough to pay for it. I'm getting an interview right now so wish me luck." He explained quickly.

"Ok, good luck." She said with a shrug.

Jamie entered the manager's office and took a seat in front of the desk.

"So Mr. Bennett, you would like to work for us?" He asked, his bushy mustache twitching as he spoke.

"Yes sir."

"Have you had any previous work experience?"

"No sir."

"The job includes, organizing, lifting semi-heavy loads, and being able to run a cash register. Also being good with people, being honest, and dedicated. Are you qualified for this type of work?" The manager, Paul from his name plate, asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Jamie answered confidently.

"One final question, when can you start?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow?" Jamie said hesitantly.

"Perfect, come in at 9:30. I'll pay you two dollars an hour. Sound good?" Paul said as he stood up and offered his hand.

"Sounds great." Jamie said standing up and shaking Paul's hand.

"See you tomorrow then, Mr. Bennett." Paul said and sat back down.

"Thank you sir." Jamie said and left the room.

"How did it go?" Pippa asked as soon as he walked out the door.

"I got the job." He said with a smile.

"Great, now let's get back to the others," She said, "I'm starving."

"Same here." Jamie agreed.

"Where have you two been?" Claude asked as Jamie and Pippa came walking up.

"Shopping." Was all Pippa said as they sat down at the table. Jena surveyed them with hidden suspicion.

"Hey Jamie, we were talking about going sledding tomorrow, wanna come?" Cupcake asked cheerily.

"No thanks, I'm gonna be busy for the next couple days." He declined, sharing a cryptic look with Pippa.

"Doing what?" Jena asked with false cheerfulness.

"Stuff." Jamie said and then took a big bite of his cheeseburger. An obvious tactic to avoid being asked anymore questions. The conversation turned to other things and they all continued to chat until Claude and Caleb got a text from their mom telling them to get home.

Cupcake, being the only one with a car large enough to take them all, drove them all home.

"See ya guys." The twins said at exactly the same time as they left the van. A chorus of "good byes" and "see ya laters" called back. Pippa and Monty where next. Jena sat up front by Cupcake as she dropped of Sophie and Jamie.

"Bye Cupcake! Bye Jena!" Sophie said happily as she hopped down from the car.

"Bye Sophie!" Jena called back, ignoring Jamie when he said good bye. Cupcake dropped Jena off and drove home. Jena walked into her house and slumped down on the family room couch. Sabrina hopped up on her lap.

"Mrrow?" She mewed worriedly.

"Sabrina, boys are stupid." Jena said looking up at the ceiling.

"Purr." Was Sabrina's reply.

*At the North pole*

It was late at night and North was awake and pacing in his workshop, trying to figure out Pitch's plan. It was like an elaborate puzzle and it was driving him insane not to know how the pieces fit.

"Honey? Why are you still awake?" A rather plump, though less so than North, woman asked as she came into the room. She had cinnamon-sugar colored hair and bright blue eyes that matched her husband's.

"No reason Joy, you should go to sleep." North said as he continued to pace.

"You don't fool me Nicholas St. North, now what's the matter?" She asked as she gently placed her hands in either side of North's face.

"It's Pitch, whenever I think I have something solved he adds some new twist to everything." He sighed.

"Maybe you just need to take a step back from everything for a bit. Rest a little, then look at it later. You have been neglecting your Guardian duties for a bit now, maybe if you and I were to go over the Christmas preparations for a bit, your mind might relax and clear up." She advised.

"What would I do without you?" North asked, lovingly holding his wife.

"Stress yourself out so much that nothing would ever get done." She replied with a laugh. North chuckled too, until he was interrupted by his stomach rumbling. Joy North raised an eyebrow at the gurgling.

"Heh heh. Missed dinner." North confessed.

"Come on. Phil cooked up a big batch of chocolate chip cookies. I'll even make some of my hot chocolate." She said taking North's hand.

They had just settled down to enjoy some cookies when Jack came inside through the kitchen door, followed by a slight gust of wind and snow.

"Jack, come have some cookies." Joy said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Mrs. North." Jack said happily accepting a few cookies. Joy had become rather like a mother to the boy, and so Jack was rather like a son to North.

"So where were you this time?" North asked.

"Burgess, Russia, Idaho, basically anywhere that needed a good frosting." He answered around a mouth full of cookies.

"Jack, don't talk with your mouthful." Joy scolded lightly. Jack swallowed and continued to munch on cookies. For such a thin kid he could certainly pack it away. North grinned at the boy's healthy appetite.

"You had fun, yes?" North asked.

"Of course." Jack grinned. Joy yawned.

"I think I'll turn in, good night my boys." She said with a kiss on the cheek for Jack and North.

"Good night." They called as she left.

"Oh, Jack. Feel free to invite who ever you want to the Christmas party." She called over to the winter spirit.

"Thanks, I will." Jack called back. As soon as Joy left the room both North and Jack grew serious.

"Any signs of Pitch?" North asked in a hushed tone.

"A couple nightmares but Sandy and I got rid of those pretty easily." Jack replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Good, good." North nodded.

"Amor told me that Pitch stole a couple of Amora's arrows." Jack added.

"Bad, bad, very bad." North said standing up and pacing the floor.

"Why's it so bad." Jack asked, floating out of North's way as he paced.

"I don't know. But I feel its bad." He explained.

"In your belly?" Jack half joked.

"In my belly." North nodded.

"What do we do?" Jack asked, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"We wait for Pitch to make his move. Until then we keep Jena protected and the children believing." Was all North said. Jack nodded and floated off to his room, allowing the older Guardian time to think.


	13. Chapter 13

The power of imagination ch 13

A big thank you to all of you who continue to read my stories. :)

Chapter 13: Christmas time.

Jena walked into the mall and instantly spotted Lucas. He was leaning against one of the railings overlooking the Santa's workshop below. Jena couldn't help but wonder if it was anything like North's workshop. Probably not considering North had yetis make the toys not the elves, as they let people believe.  
"Hey." She said coming up behind Lucas.  
"Hi. I was worried you wouldn't show." He joked, flashing his brilliant smile.  
"Well, I'm here. Now what?"  
"Now I let you pick where we eat." He said, handing her a map of the mall.  
"Um… Subway good with you?" She asked sheepishly.  
"As I said, you pick." He said, offering her his arm.  
"Ok let's go." She said smiling and accepting his arm.  
"You look great by the way." He smiled.  
"Thanks. You do too." She replied, fingering her coat with her free hand. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, black boots, a green v-neck sweater with a black t-shirt underneath, a blue jacket and her locket. He was wearing blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a red Aeropostale t-shirt and a black jacket along with a black chord necklace with a sword at the end.  
They ordered their food, a six inch turkey sandwich with cucumber and spinach for her and a meatball sub for him, and picked a table. They chatted as they ate, Jena answering most of his questions while he only answered her questions vaguely. They finished their meal and wandered the mall.  
"You want to get some hot chocolate?" He asked her as they passed by a craft store.  
"Sure." She said pausing as she saw a familiar mop of brown hair. Stepping closer she saw he helping stack a shelf with Christmas ornaments, he turned and she saw a name tag like the other employees working there. Why wouldn't he tell his friends that he had gotten a job?  
"You ok?" Lucas asked, suddenly noticing she wasn't next to him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go." She said moving on and pasting on a false smile. Lucas didn't notice.

*A few days later (Christmas eve)*  
Jamie worked hard everyday he was at the craft store. The manager was so impressed that he gave him a raise. That raise and the employe discount allowed him to buy the charm bracelet pulse a few other gifts for his friends and family. At closing time that day he handed the money to Cloe she winked at him as she handed him the little red bag.  
"Merry Christmas!" He called to her and Paul.  
"And a Happy New Year!" They called to him as he left the store. He hurried home and upstairs. He was getting out a box to wrap Jena's gift in when there was a tapping at his window. Looking up he spotted Jack, and quickly let him in.  
"Hey Jamie," he said as he flew in.  
"Hey Jack." Jamie said distractedly as he continued wrapping Jena's gift.  
"Your coming to the party tonight right?" Jack prodded him, perching on his staff as he watched Jamie work.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jamie said finally looking up from the finished gift.  
"Great. Here catch, Jack said, gently tossing a snow globe to Jamie, "North says that you should all meet up at the lake and go together. Just say 'North's Workshop' and smash it. A portal will open up and bada-bing bada-boom your at the Pole."  
"That easy huh?" Jamie chuckled.  
"Yep, I gotta go. See you at the party." Jack said rushing out the window.  
"See ya Jack." Jamie called. He was use to Jack coming and going. He walked down the stairs and called everyone, informing them to meet at the lake when it was time to go.  
He then grabbed his coat, Sophie already had hers, and headed to the door.  
"Where are you two off to?" His mom asked coming out of the kitchen before they reached the door.  
"Sophie and I where invited to a Christmas party." He answered  
"At who's house?" His mom pressed.  
"At a friend of mine's home, don't worry his parents will be there and everything."  
"Let the kids have their fun honey, we can spend Christmas Eve together." His dad called from the front room.  
"Ok, but don't stay out to late." She smiled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, she had to stand on her tip toes to kiss Jamie's cheek.  
"We won't mom, I promise." Jamie said as they headed out the door.  
"Bye mom, bye dad!" Sophie called over her shoulder. They headed to the lake and waited for the others. Jena was the next to show up, her normal smile absent.  
"Hi Jena." Jamie called.  
"Hello Jamie." She said curtly. Her coldness surprised him.  
"Jena!" Sophie cried and raced over to give her a hug.  
"Hi Sophie!" Jena's mood lifted as she swung the little girl around in a tight hug.  
"So she's only angry at me." He thought to himself. Jena and Sophie chatted until the others showed up. Jamie shook the snow globe whispered "North's workshop" and smashed it. A technicolor portal opened up before their eyes.  
"Who's first?" Monty asked eyeing the portal suspiciously.  
"I'll go." Jamie said and jumped in. Sophie followed, then Jena, Cupcake, Caleb, Claude, Pippa, and finally Monty, who plugged his nose before leaping in. The light and color swirled around them and they spun wildly.  
"Wahoo!" Cupcake cried, "this is better than a roller coaster!"  
They were soon all dumped out onto the floor of Nicholas St. North's workshop where Yetis helped them to their feet.  
"Welcome!" North bellowed happily and scooped them all into a bone crushing hug. They all laughed through the pain.  
"North, sweetie, I think your squishing them." An older lady in a red dress with holy leaf embroidered sleeves said chuckling. She looked like a story book miss Clause.  
"Thats the point, my sugar plum." North said setting them down. "Ah, allow me to introduce my wife, Joy St. North."  
"Nice to meet you all, come on the party is just getting started." She said gesturing to a door. Jamie openned it to reveal the large globe room. It had been decorated in red and green with false, and a little real, snow decorating the rafters and some of the corners. There was also a decliner crowd of immortals there as well. Amora and Amor where chatting with their parents; Danica was conversing with Sandy; a female pooka was chatting with what looked to be a leprechaun; a boy dressed in red and gold leaves was getting a drink from the punch bowl; A girl dressed in flowers was chatting to another girl dressed in green leaves; and a woman in a swirling cloud like dress was talking to a lady in a coat next to a large white goose.  
"Wow." Jamie said, his mouth agape.  
"You can say that again," Pippa said from beside him. Tooth fluttered in, followed by five of her mini fairies, Bunnymund hopped out of a hole in the floor and Jack flew in through a nearby window.  
"Let's get this party going." He hollered and flipped a switch on the stereo. The older immortal continued to chat while the younger ones and the believers chatted and danced. Jena pointedly avoided Jamie until he gave up. He slunk to the punch bowl and poured himself a glass.  
"Could I get one of those?" The female pooka asked, hopping up beside him. Unlike Bunny, she had light reddish brown fur with lighter brown almost white celtic markings, blue eyes, and a faint Irish accent.  
"Sure," he said handing her a glass.  
"Thanks. Names Iris." She said holding out a paw.  
"Jamie Bennett." He said accepting her hand-err-paw shake.  
"The last light! Oy! Da! Get over here." She called gesturing to someone.  
"What is it, I was in the middle I'd a conversation." The leprechaun asked a but grumpily.  
"Da this is Jamie Bennett. You know the last light from a few years back." Iris introduced him eagerly.  
"Truly now. Well I give ya my thanks lad. If it hadn't been for you and you're friends that nasty Pitch would've wiped the Guardians from the face of the world." He said shaking Jamie's hand enthusiastically.  
"Uh… you're welcome." He said, a bit confused still on how a leprechaun could be the dad of a pooka.  
"Ah, let me explain," Understanding the confused look in Jamie's eyes," I found her one day in a wild rosebush when I was on a walk in the rolling hills of Ireland. A tiny thing she was then but full of spirit, gave me a nasty kick when we first met. I took 'er in and raised 'er. Isn't that right my wild Irish rose?"  
"Da." Iris wined at the embarrassing nickname, hiding her face with her ears.  
"Name's Shamus Patrick Mcgrady. Most people call me Shamus." Shamus finally introduced himself.  
"Patrick, as in Saint Patricks day?" Jamie smiled.  
"The very same." He nodded.  
"So I know Amor and Amora, I'm guessing those two are their parents, but I don't really know anyone else here. Could you tell me who's who?" He asked looking around at the other immortals.  
"The lass in flowers is Daisy, the spirit of spring, the other lass in green leaves is Summer, the spirit of summer, the lad in fall leaves is their brother Autumn, the spirit of fall." Iris said, motioning to the three siblings.  
"The lady with the goose is Katherine, you know her better as Mother Goose, the last lady is Mother Nature." Shamus finished.  
"Oh, thanks," Jamie said, Jack suddenly showed up, grabbed Jamie's shoulder, and began pulling him away, "nice meeting you."  
"Nice meeting you too." Shamus and Iris called at the same time.  
"What Jack?" Jamie asked after he was pulled out into the hall.  
"I forgot to get Tooth a present." He said guiltily.  
"And you need my help to figure one out?" Jamie guessed.  
"Yep." Jack nodded.  
"I'm no good with this sorta stuff. Maybe you could asked Jena…"  
"Did someone say my name?" Jena asked coming around the corner.  
"Yeah, I did. Jack needs some help, he forgot to get Tooth a present." Jamie explained.  
"I might be able to help." Jena said after she thought a moment, "where's North's workshop, there may be something in there I could use."  
Jack lead them both to North's personal workshop and Jena began to rummage around in the drawers, pulling out a wide assortment of things.  
"So what is it that you had in mind to give her?" Jena asked the winter spirit.  
"I don't know, something that says 'Tooth your amazing' or something." Jack said, running a hand through his hair.  
"Hmm." Was all Jena said as she set to work, mumbling incoherently every now and again. Baby tooth came in at one point and Jena whispered something to the mini fairy. She tittered then flew off again, zipping back a few minutes later with a small feather. It was green in one lighting and yellow in another, and the underside was a dark blue.  
"Is that?" Jamie asked. Baby tooth looked at her feet shyly.  
"Yep. A feather from Tooth." Jena nodded then went back to work. She pulled a magnifying glass out and fixed it to a holder. She then grabbed one of North's minuscule hammer and chisel set and began chipping away at a small jewel she had found. After a few more minutes she sat up and sighed.  
"Finished." She smiled holding up the finished product.  
It was a necklace, simple and yet dazzling. She had used a silver chain along with the gems which she had carved to look like teeth and snowflakes, at the center was a larger gem cut into a snowflake shape with a heart at its center and Tooth's feather.  
Jack gingerly reached out a hand and touched it, afraid that it might shatter at his touch.  
"Go ahead, take it." Jena urged. And so Jack did, taking it in both hands and holding it up to the light.  
"Thank you Jena." He said after a moment.  
"Anything for a friend." She smiled. Jack slipped the necklace into his hoodie pocket and they left the workshop.  
"That was amazing Jena." Jamie said.  
"Thank you." She said curtly, still mad at him.  
"Ok, what did I do that made you mad at me?" He asked, placing both hands on her shoulders.  
"Where should I start, I know how about why you didn't tell us you where busy with a new job? Or why you wouldn't tell us where you went with Pippa?" She asked her anger, hurt, and jealousy boiling over into tears.  
"Is that all?" Jamie asked chuckling a bit.  
Jena started getting red and was about to step on his foot when North came into the hall.  
"Oh, sorry to interrupt but we are starting the gift exchange. Don't want you two to be late." He said pulling them in the room.  
"Ok everyone, go ahead and give your gifts." Joy said joyfully. North gave her a ruby necklace and she gave him a new hat; Mother Nature cleared the sky of clouds and Danica encouraged the stars to glow extra bright; Shamus gave everyone a small pot of gold; Bunnymund gave everyone a Christmas colored chocolate Easter egg; Jack made it snow indoors; Amor, Amora, Eros, and Psyche gave everyone Christmas ornaments they had made by hand; Iris gave everyone a four leafed clover; Katherine gave everyone a magic book with stories of their adventures in them; Cupcake gave everyone cupcakes made from scratch; Claud and Caleb did a performance on their guitars, helped by Phil the yeti; Pippa helped Sophie with a musical number; Monty rigged up a light show that everyone enjoyed; the Yetis brought out a buffet of food, along with the elves who had only helped by making sure the food didn't burn; Sandy made a bunch of dream animals from dreamsand; Tooth and her mini fairies did an air show; the season siblings made flowers, green leaves, and autumn colored leaves fall along with Jack's snow; Jamie gave everyone homemade Christmas cards; and Jena gave everyone a mini figurine of themselves, thanks to North's help she had gotten everyone (including the elves, mini fairies, and yetis) down to a t.  
"Ok, now its my turn for gift for everyone," North called cheerfully pulling out a karaoke machine, "karaoke anyone?"  
An elf flipped a switch and a screen rolled down, while one of the yetis put up a projector. Everyone took turns with it:  
Sandy- fireflies (owl city)  
Iris- the voice (Celtic women)  
Jack- zero gravity (David Archuleta)  
Tooth- once upon a December (Anastasia)  
Danica- when you say you love me (Josh Groban)  
North and Joy- baby its cold outside  
Katherine- I hope you dance (?)  
Mother Nature- Naturally (Selena Gomez)  
Pippa and Cupcake- for good (from wicked)  
Claude, Caleb, and Monty- The boy's are back (high school musical 3)  
Sophie- the princess that saved herself (John coulter or something like that)  
Bunnymund- everybody loves my (one republic)  
Daisy and Summer- memory (cats)  
Autumn- look through my eyes (brother bear)  
Amora- something 'bout love (David Archuleta)  
Eros and Psyche- at the begging (Anastasia)  
Amor- moon dance (August rush)  
Shamus- when Irish eyes are smiling  
Jamie- vanilla twilight (owlcity)  
Jena- I need a hero (shreck 2)  
Some took second turns while others just clapped and cheered then from the side. Jena walked out onto one if the balconies and looked up at the stars, humming softly to herself.  
"It's cold out here." Jamie said coming up behind her.  
"Go away." Jena huffed.  
"I just want to talk." He tried.  
"I don't want to talk to you." She turned her back on him.  
"Fine. Don't talk, just listen, I went off with Pippa that day in the mall because I needed her help to pick out a gift for you." Jena turned towards him a little bit. "I didn't have enough money to get you what I wanted so I got a job to help pay for it, I didn't tell anyone because I wanted it to be a surprise." He finished.  
"And when you hugged Pippa?" She asked quietly.  
"That was just a friendly thank you hug, nothing else." Jamie said as she turned around to face him fully.  
"And you're telling me the truth?" She asked still a bit unsure.  
Jamie pulled out the box and handed it to her. She gently unwrapped it and pulled out the bracelet, her eyes filling with tears as they landed on the heart charm.  
"How could I lie to my best friend?" He asked. Jena put the bracelet back in the box and through her arms around his neck.  
"Pay up." Amora nudged Amor, pointing out the window.  
"Here." He huffed handing her a couple coins from his pot of gold.  
Mean while, Jack and Tooth where up in the rafters, just chatting.  
"Tooth, I got something for you," Jack smiled mischievously, "but you have to close your eyes."  
"Jack?" Tooth asked with a suspicious smirk.  
"Tooth." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh fine." She closed her eyes and felt something go around her neck.  
"Ok open." She did and looked down to see the necklace Jena had made.  
"Oh, Jack its beautiful." She hugged him, "I have something for you too." She smiled. She pulled out a snow globe, inside was a picture of her and Jack, they both had pain smudged on their faces.  
"Was this from last Easter?" He asked chuckling at the silly faces they where making.  
"Yes, from when we got into that paint war." She smiled at the fond memory.  
"Thanks Tooth." Jack smiled.  
"It's midnight! Merry Christmas everybody!" North shouted, startling Jack and Tooth into falling off the rafter, luckily they caught themselves in mid-air.  
"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered back.  
"Come on let's go." Tooth said excitedly.  
"K, I'm just gonna say good bye to the others." Jack said, quickly flying off to find Jamie and the other mortals.  
"Hey Jamie." Hack said when he finally found them.  
"Hey Jack, where's everyone going?" He asked watching the immortals heading out.  
"North invited us to help him deliver presents, sorta a tradition now I guess." Jack explained, noticing that Jena and Jamie where holding hands.  
"I see, have fun." Jena smiled, waving at him as he left, a silver charm bracelet jingling on her wrist. Jack winked at Jamie and flew away. The group of friends walked, except Sophie who was being carried by Phil, to North's workshop where a portal was waiting for them. Jamie took Sophie from Phil and carried her through while the other jumped in.  
"That was great." Monty laughed, his head popping out if a snow bank at the lake.  
"They should make a ride like that at Disney world." Claud agreed.  
"It would never be the same." Caleb lamented.  
"True." His twin admitted sadly.  
"As fascinating as this subject is, I need to get Sophia home." Jamie said, readjusting Sophie on his back.  
"I need to get home too." Jena said, holding back a yawn.  
"Ok, see ya guys tomorrow." Pippa said waving as she and Cupcake started to head home, Monty, Claude, and Caleb hurrying to catch up.  
"Good night guys, Merry Christmas!" Cupcake called to Jamie and Jena.  
"Merry Christmas!" They called back in unison.  
"They make such a cute couple." Cupcake whispered to Pippa. Pippa nodded in agreement.

Pitch grinned as he watch Jena and Jamie walk home through his crystal.  
"All according to plan." He laughed maliciously, his nightmares sending up a ghostly cheer behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

The power of imagination ch 14

Chapter 14: Girl time and masquerading

"Ring, ring," the annoying voice said on hr cell phone, "ring, ring, Ring, Ring, RING, RING! Yeaaaa!"  
"Hello?" Pippa finally answered, annoyed that someone had called her at 8:30 on a Friday morning.  
"Hey Pippa! We'll be over in a few minutes. Hope you're ready." Cupcake's voice came through the phone.  
"Ready for what?" She asked ready to fall back asleep.  
"The shopping day we planned, you know to get ready for the dance tomorrow night." Cupcake said, "you didn't forget did you?"  
"No I didn't forget." Truthfully she had completely spaced it.  
"Ok, see you in a bit." Cupcake said hanging up the cell phone.  
Pippa rushed about her room getting ready, thanking her parents for getting her some dry shampoo (yes its a real thing and it had saved my bacon many a time). She sprayed it all over her hair and brushed it out quickly while brushing her teeth. She put on her make up, grabbed her purse and was out the door just as Cupcake pulled up.  
"Hey girls." She said hoping into the car.  
"Hey Pippa." Cupcake and Jena said back in unison. The girls talked and laughed on their way to the mall.  
"So Cupcake, how was your date Tuesday?" Jena asked out of the blue.  
"It was nice," Cupcake sighed dreamily, "Steve was so nice to me and he even gave me a good night kiss."  
"A kiss! As in on the lips?" Pippa asked in disbelief.  
"Yep, he even said some cheesy pick up line that I was as sweet as my name or something like that." Cupcake laughed.  
"Awe." Jena said, "was it your first kiss too?"  
"Yeah." Cupcake then asked "Hey either of you two had your first kiss yet?"  
"No." Jena said. Pippa remained silent.  
"Pippa?" Cupcake prodded.  
"Yes." She said quickly.  
"Who with?" Jena asked, curiosity evident in her eyes.  
"Claude." Pippa answered so fast that Cupcake thought she had misheard.  
"Seriously? You're pulling our legs right?" Cupcake asked.  
"Nope." Pippa said with a grin, "I think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend tomorrow night."  
"We're here." Cupcake said, pulling into the mall. They got out of the car and headed inside. Pippa directed them to one of her favorite dress shops, "The Glass Slipper." The girls wasted no time in scanning the dress racks and pulling out dresses they liked. Once each of them had a good size pile they went in the back and changed. Pippa came out in a hot pink dress with lots of puff to the skirt. Cupcake came out in a red dress with roses all over it. Jena came out in a simple green dress with sparkles. They looked at each other then went back in to change again. They did this numerous times with a variety of dress styles and colors. Pippa finally found one that fit her just right, a aqua blue dress with sequels on the hem and ribbon. Cupcake chose a pink and purple dress with lots of sparkle and fluff in the skirt. Jena chose a black dress with a hot pink ribbon around the waist a slight puff in the skirt and lined with sparkles on the neckline, ribbon, and waist.  
"Cupcake that dress is gorgeous on you." Pippa said.  
"Thanks, yours is beautiful." Cupcake said blushing slightly at the complement.  
"You guys look awesome." Jena said coming out of the dressing room.  
"You do too." Pippa said having Jena turn so she could see how the dress looked on her.  
"It's perfect." Cupcake clapped happily. They changed back to their normal clothes and paid for the dresses. Jena was laughing at something Pipa had said when Lucas tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Oh, hi Lucas." She said without enthusiasm. "These are my friends, Cupcake and Pippa." Jena introduced.  
"Nice to meet you." Lucas said shaking both their hands.  
"Nice to meet you too." Cupcake said, there was something she didn't like about this boy.  
"Like wise." Pippa said, sharing a glance with Cupcake.  
"Jena, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me tonight?" Lucas asked ignoring the other two now.  
"Sorry I'm going to be busy tonight." She said turning away.  
"Then maybe tomorrow night?" He asked stepping up beside her.  
"Sorry busy then too." She said side stepping him.  
"Ok, guess I'll see you around." He said dejectedly.  
"See ya." Jena said, not even glancing back at him.  
"Wow, talk about desperate." Pippa said once they where sure he was gone.  
"Tell me about it. He was like an octopus when I went out on a date with him. Seriously he wouldn't let go of my hand once and glared at any boy that so much as looked in our direction." Jena said, shuddering slightly.  
"Talk about creepy." Cupcake said, "why'd you go on a date with him then?"  
"Because at first he was just being nice because he had knocked me over that day we went Christmas gift shopping." She said then she added shamefully, "and because I was mad at Jamie."  
"Oh." Pippa and Cupcake said together.  
"Biggest mistake of my life." Jena said shaking her head.  
"Let's change the subject." Pippa suggested.  
"How about stopping over there." Jena pointed at a shoe store. The girls had tons of fun trying on shoes and wandering the mall. They left just as the mall was about to close and headed over to Jena's house.  
"So now all that's left is to make the masks." Jena said, lifting up the bag of craft stuff they had bought.  
"Let's get to work!" Pippa cheered. They turned on the radio and had fun decorating their masks. Pippa's mask was a half face mask, had peacock feathers on the side and was the same shade of aqua as her dress. Cupcake's was a full face mask, was a light pink color and had sparkles covering it along with detailed markings in purple around the eye holes. Jena's mask was half face mask like Pippa's and painted a glossy black with silver sparkles speckled over it.  
"That was fun." Cupcake said, adding a bit of sparkle to her mask.  
"Yeah, we better get home Cupcake." Pippa said glancing at the clock, it was nearly ten o'clock.  
"Alright. See ya Jena." Cupcake said, gathering her stuff. Pippa collected her stuff too.  
"See ya tomorrow girls." Jena called out the door as they hopped in Cupcake's car. They waved and Jena shut the door. Sabrina came patting in with Baby Tooth on her back.  
"Hey guys," Jena said kneeling down to pat Sabrina's head.  
"Mrrrow." The cat purred. Baby Tooth chirped a hello and flew up to Jena's shoulder. Jena fixed them all something to eat then went to bed, visions of what tomorrow might hold dancing in her head.

At the pole the next day everyone was rushing around.  
"Jack, get back here!" Bunny was shouting as the winter spirit was zipping around, a ball of pent up nervous energy.  
"Let him alone Bunny." North said heading to his workshop. Tooth zipped in and crashed into Jack, causing them both to fall a short distance to the floor.  
"Sorry Tooth." Jack said helping her up.  
"No problem, I got the report from Phil. Are we really going to do what North is planning on what we're gonna do?" She asked her wings humming nervously behind her.  
"Yep." Amor said landing close to them, Amora landing a few minutes later.  
"How are you feeling Amora?" Tooth asked, noticing how tired the usually happy girl was.  
"I'll feel better when Pitch is dealt with." She said in a serious tone, a venomous look creeping into her eyes. Phil, the Yeti, gave his friend, Mark, a side long look which Mark returned. Iris, Shamus, Sandy, and Danica walked in just as North emerged from his office.  
"Good you are all here." North said placing a red bag in the middle of a conference table, North had Mark and Phil roll it in for just this occasion.  
"I have figured a plan to stop Pitch." He said as he took his seat at the head of the table, the other spirits following his example. Even Jack took a seat, although he kept fidgeting and looking around the room.  
"Will it stop Pitch for good?" Amor asked, both twins leaning in to hear the response.  
"Hopefully." North said then he went on to explain his plan.  
"We all know that Pitch has that crystal that he stole from Danica. I have figured that he will use it to turn himself, Draven, and maybe a few of his fearlings mortal. As they are affected by the crystal their powers are drastically reduced. An Immortal using a crystal can see other immortals still, but it is still hard to tell a real mortal apart from an immortal using a crystal. So, to protect Jena, some of us are going to use the crystals to go undercover and keep Jena safe."  
"And the immortals who aren't using the crystals?" Amor asked.  
"They will be look outs and spies." Joy said, coming in with a tray of goodies.  
"Thank you, Joy." North said, accepting a couple cookies. Turning back to the group he asked, "who wants to stay an immortal and who wants to use a crystal?"  
It was silent. Not even the elves were making a sound.  
"I'll use one." Danica said standing up, Sandy stood up next, then Bunnymund, Jack, Tooth, and Iris.  
"You sure Iris?" Shamus asked his adoptive daughter.  
"As sure as a rainbow has a pot of gold at the end." She replied with a wink.  
"The rest of us will keep an eye on everything else. Those of you who gave volunteered please take a crystal. Danica will give you instructions on how to use them." North said standing up too. Danica held her hand out for the bag and Tooth handed it to her.  
"Watch closely." Danica said to them, and demonstrated what to do, "After you pick up a crystal" she held up a small crystal, "you say, 'my immortality, I now freely give, to become a mortal, to truly live." As she spoke the crystal shone brightly and the light engulfed Danica. The others watched stunned as a now mortal Danica stood before them. Her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were still blue but now she could see.  
"Amazing." Danica breathed although she knew how to use the crystals she hand never tried it before. She looked around the room at all the colors and people in it. Returning her attention to the stunned spirits offering them the bag. "Your turn."  
"I'll go next." Jack grabbed a crystal and repeated the spell. The light engulfed him and then faded. He looked at the other Guardians with brown eyes, and ran a hand through his now brown hair too. "Wow, I actually feel warm." He said looking at his hands. Bunnymund took a crystal next and repeated the process. His eyes where their normal green but the rest of him was different. He was tall, tan, muscular and had grey and black hair. Instead of fur he now had on jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"I forgot to mention, the crystals can also give you a sort of disguise too." North said when he saw the look on the now human pooka's face.  
"Nice ta know." Bunny said looking at his reflection. Iris and Tooth took crystals next. Iris had reddish brown hair and pail skin and was wearing a green shirt and black slacks.  
Tooth had black hair that stuck up like her feathers usually did and was wearing a purple dress that matched her eyes. Sandy grew taller and thinner with his hair turning a sandy blonde although his skin retained a golden tan. He had jeans like Bunny but a yellow shirt instead of black.  
"Ok that was definitely weird." He said, which left all the Guardians more stunned than his appearance did.  
"What?" He asked in a clear rich voice, Danica felt as though she might faint.  
"So how do we change back?" Jack asked twirling his staff.  
"That's easy." Danica said setting the crystal on the table. "My mortality I now wish to lose, my immortal self is the form I choose." The crystal glowed and Danica returned to her immortal form. She picked the crystal up and repeated the other spell and became human again.  
"Ok, easy enough to remember." Jack nodded.  
"Good luck to all of you." North said handing Bunny two snow globes.  
"Wait! Before you go…" Amora flew next to Danica, handing her a couple darts, "these are if Pitch uses my arrows on anyone. Just prick them and they will return to normal."  
"Thank you." Danica said smiling at her friend. Bunny whispered "Burgess" and smashed the globe. The now mortals all hopped threw the portal.

It was about an hour until the dance was going to start and Jena was trying to do something with her hair. Trying being the key word. Every time she thought she had a curl it fell flat. The door bell rang just as Jena was about to smash her curling iron. Shaking her head she went downstairs to get the door. She opened the door to find six strangers standing on her door step.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"Yeah, can you let's us in Jena?" A brown eyed brunette boy asked. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place his face.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
"Because Jamie introduced you to me and we had that awesome snowball fight." The brunette said, rubbing his hands together to get them warm.  
"Jack?" Jena asked.  
"The one and only, now could we come in." He asked.  
"Oh sure come on in." Jena said opening the door wide to allow them inside. Once everyone was inside Jena lead them to the front room.  
"Ok, so I know Jack, but who are the rest of you?" She asked. Sabrina was curled up on a big man's lap. The man seemed wary of the cat but stroked her anyway.  
"You met us already." A girl with platinum blonde hair said. They all did seem familiar. If the brunette boy was Jack did that mean…?  
"Sandy?" She asked the golden tan boy sitting next to the blonde girl.  
"At your service." He said with a wink.  
Studying the others carefully Jena pointed at the remaining four figures. "Danica, Tooth but who are the last two?"  
"The Easter kangaroo." Jack joked. "And his new girl friend."  
"Shut it Snowflake." Bunny growled a blush covering his cheeks. The girl sitting next to him giggled.  
"The names Iris." She said with a slight Irish accent.  
"Oh, I remember you know. But aren't you both pookas?" She questioned.  
"We are but right now we aren't." Iris answered.  
"Wha?" Jena said putting her hand on her head.  
"Jamie told you what I told him about the whole crystal business right?" Jack asked.  
"Yes… oh I get it now." Jena nodded. The others began to chat and talk about the plan when Bunny asked an odd question.  
"If ya don't mind me askin' Sheila, what's with the dress?" He asked.  
"Oh there's a masquerade tonight for New Years." She glanced at the clock, "and I'm running behind schedule!" She leaped up and hurried to the bathroom.  
"Would you like some help?" Tooth asked following her upstairs.  
"If you could that would be wonderful." Jena said picking up the curling iron again.  
"Danica and Iris, I'm going to help Jena you two help the boys." Tooth called down the stairs.  
"You got it." Iris called back up. Tooth quickly had Jena's hair curled and tied up in a high pony tail. She secured it with a few silver hair pins and helped Jena with her make up.  
Down stairs Danica had had the boys use their crystals to change the style and color of their cloths into something more formal. Bunny was wearing a black suit with a green tie, Sandy's suit was white and his tue was a pale gold, and Jack was also wearing a black suit but had a ice blue tie. Danica was now wearing a pale silver dress with gold sparkles and her hair had been expertly braided and tucked into a regal bun and Iris was wearing a dark green dress with a shamrock wreathe encircling her hair which was now a tight bun atop her head.  
"I feel ridiculous." Iris huffed. She hated dresses, even if she didn't necessarily wear them she still didn't like them.  
"I think you look pretty. Right Bunny?" Jack said with a playful nudge.  
"Right down beautiful." Bunny said with a blush. Iris blushed too and winked at Bunny. Tooth came down in a dark blue dress covered in sparkles and a silver head band holding her hair out of her face. Jena followed behind her, her mask already strapped on her face and Jamie's gift hanging on her wrist.  
"I thought we were missing something." Danica said. Once more she had them use their crystals to get masks that matched their clothing. Danica's was full face and silver with gold swirls around the eyes. Jack's was half face and blue with frost patterns covering it. Bunny's was quarter face (you know like the one the phantom of the opera wears in the beginning of the play?) dark green with black patterns. Iris's was half face and white with green Celtic markings. Sandy's was full face with and gold with silver swirls. Tooth's mask was white with blue feathers on the sides.  
"I wish I had one of those crystals." Jena chuckled, "lets go."  
"Lead on." Sandy said, opening the door like a true gentleman.  
"Thank you." Jena smiled and headed into the cold clear night.

Jamie tugged at his tie and readjusted his mask. He had bought a simple black half face mask with no decorations on it.  
Pippa was already on the dance floor, dancing with Claude. Cupcake was dancing with her new boyfriend, Steve. Monte was dancing with a girl from their history class and Caleb was flirting with a couple of girls by the punch bowl.  
Jamie was waiting close to the doors for Jena to show up. She finally did, along with a whole group of people.  
"Hey Jamie." A brunette said as he walked by. Many of the girls looked over at the new boys with interest, as did the guys only with the new girls.  
"How did…" Jamie was about to ask but Jena interrupted him.  
"It's Jack, he and a few if the other Guardian's are using crystals to keep an eye on things." She whispered.  
"Oh." Jack said with a nod.  
"That's how I reacted too. Come on, lets dance." She said leading Jamie onto the dance floor. The Guardians watched them from various points around the room. Amor and Amora stayed close to the ceiling, out of view from those below. Jamie and Jena acted normally and had a great time, until someone unexpected bumped into them.  
"Hey Jena." Lucas said as she accidentally back up into him. She whirled around to face him, shocked that he was here.  
"Lucas, hey." She deadpanned.  
"Jena who's this?" Jamie asked coming up next to her.  
"Jamie this is Lucas, Lucas this is Jamie." She introduced. Both the boys where locked in a stare down. Jena simply backed away and went to go get a drink.  
"Hey Jena." Caleb said offering her a cup.  
"Hey, thanks." She said keeping an eye on Jamie as she walked. They where about equal in height, but Lucas was more visibly muscular than Jamie, a fact that had Jena concerned deeply.  
"Where's Jamie, I thought you'd be dancing with him." Caleb asked looking around the room, his eyes resting on where the two where still glaring at each other.  
"He's busy." She said.  
"I can see that. He'd better hurry up, I talked to the DJ and he said that their would be a slow song after this one." He said with a chuckle. As if on cue the fast song that had been playing stopped and the slow melody of "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz started playing. Both boys looked over at her and rushed to her side.  
"Jena will you dance with me?" They asked at the same time. Jena stepped back a bit.  
"Um…" she looked to Caleb for help. He sighed and took her hand.  
"Sorry guys, I asked her first." He said leading her onto the floor.  
"Thanks, you really saved me there." She sighed in relief.  
"Don't thank me yet." He said. Jena was about to ask him what he meant when he stepped on her foot.  
"Sorry." He said as they kept dancing.  
"It's ok just watch your feet next time ok?" She said as she winced. She glanced over his shoulder to where Jamie and Lucas stood. Jamie was smiling, because he knew Caleb was interested in Whitney Orr not Jena. Lucas on the other hand was fuming. Jena surprised a laugh and kept dancing. Caleb didn't step on her feet again for the rest of the song and as soon as it was over went back to where he had been standing by the punch bowl. Jamie walked over and pointed to where Lucas was. He was currently trying to get a cup, which had magically froze to his hand, off. Jena giggled and let Jamie escort her to the other side of the room, where they both sat at a table and simply chatted.

Pitched looked in from a window above the crowd of teenagers. He remarked at how well the Guardian's where blending in with the other mortals. Oh well, that wouldn't stop his plan, he just needed to send in a distraction. Nodding to a couple of his fearlings they raced off and prepared to play their part.

Amor was floating lazily by a chandelier when the doors opened. A group of late comers entered the room, one in particular caught his attention. She had long black hair and pail skin, and was dressed in a royal purple dress with black ribbons.  
"Evelyn?" He breathed unaware that he was floating down. He wasn't sure it was her, the mask kept her eyes covered, if he could just catch a glimpse of her eyes he would know. He was vaguely aware of a hand grabbing his shirt and pulling him up.  
"What are you doing?!" Amora hissed in his ear, "we're supposed to stay out of sight."  
"It's her." Was all Amor said. "It's really her."  
"Who?" Amora asked in confusion.  
"It's Evelyn!" He said. Amora had to slap his cheek to get him to look at her.  
"If it is that means Pitch must be around here too. We need to tell North." She said dragging him behind her and through a window. If she had glanced down she would have noticed Evelyn smile in triumph.

Bunny made a head count of the Guardians and other spirits and noticed two things. Danica and Sandy where dancing together and Jack, Amor, and Amora where no where to be seen.  
"What's up?" Iris asked coming up behind him.  
"We're three short, where's Tooth?"  
"Lookin' for Jack."  
"Something don't feel right." Bunny mumbled.  
"Ya feel it in your belly?" Iris joked, nudging him.  
"I'm not kidding around." He said. A couple walked past them right then and blocked their view of Jena and Jamie.  
"Excuse us." Bunny said trying to step around them. They moved with them, no matter which way Iris and Bunny moved the couple blocked them.  
"What's the big idea!" Bunny nearly shouted at them.  
"Just following orders." One hissed. Bunny and Iris both began feverishly trying to get through them but it felt as though they where made of bricks.

"Jena, I'll be right back." Jamie said getting up. "I have something important to tell you when I get back."  
"Alright, I'll be outside getting some air." She said, smiling happily at him. Jamie headed for the little boys room as Jena walked outside. The cool night air rushed past her, cooling her off nicely. There where a couple of couples out there too. Some star gazing, others chatting, and some making out.  
Jena sighed contentedly and looked up at the nearly full moon.

Pippa had just gotten back from touching up her make up when she felt an unusual sting on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Jamie heading towards the doors.

Jack was outside confronting Lucas.  
"So you really went with such a lame disguise?" He taunted.  
"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas said looking at Jack in confusion.  
"Don't play stupid, I know who you are Draven!" He said clenching his hands into fists, ready to fight.  
"You're crazy. My name is Lucas," Lucas said backing up from the crazy guy.  
"Enough lies, defend yourself." Jack called and leapt into battle.

"Jamie!" Pippa called from behind him.  
"Hey Pippa." He said turning to face his friend. She was a lot closer than he would have liked. She fluttered her eye lashes at him, wait was she flirting with him!  
"So how have you been?" She asked.  
"Um, I'm doing well but I need to get back to Jena." He said trying to back away.  
"Oh, her. Why do you want to talk to her when you can talk to me?" Pippa said leaning in close to him.  
"I…" Jamie was about to answer when he felt a sting in his back.

Jena was starting to get really cold. "Where's Jamie?" She thought to herself. She decided to go back in it was almost Midnight now anyway. She opened the door and stopped midstride. There right in front of her was Jamie, kissing Pippa! Confused Jena stumbled back a step, seized by a sudden fury she marched forward. She tapped Jamie on the shoulder.  
"What was that important thing you where going to tell me, Jamie?" She asked in a sweetly venomous voice.  
"I love Pippa." He said. That did it! Jena slapped him across the face so hard that he fell on the ground.  
"I hate you Jamie Bennett!" She yelled, ripping off the bracelet he had given her before tossing it at his head. She turned in her heals and raced out the door into the cold. She stopped on the other side of a wall and started crying. She leaned against the wall and cried her heart out.  
"Why're you crying?" A voice asked from above her.  
"Hu?" She said looking up. There was a boy dressed in black with a black mask.  
"Why're you crying?" He asked again, dropping down next to her.  
"I just had my heart ripped to shreds." She said angrily throwing a bit of snow.  
"That stinks." He said looking up at the sky.  
"And you? What are you doing out here?" She asked, taking off her mask and wiping her eyes, luckily she had worn water proof mascara.  
"Looking at the moon." He said simply. She shuddered, until then her anger had kept her from feeling the cold but now it had crept into her bones.  
"Oh, here." The boy said taking off his cape and putting it around her shoulders.  
"Thank you." She said, accepting his hand up too.  
"So how did you get your heart broken?" The bit asked after a minute.  
"The guy I thought loved me told me flat out that he loved someone else after he lied to me earlier that he didn't love her." Jena said, looking up at the moon.  
"That really stinks. I wish there was something I could do." The boy said looking over at her. The DJ stopped the music and the people inside began to count down until midnight.  
"Maybe there is." The boy said suddenly.  
"Ten!"  
"Nine!"  
The boy took Jena in his arms.  
"Eight!"  
"Seven!"  
"What are you doing?" Jena asked.  
"Six!"  
"Five!"  
"You'll see."  
"Four!"  
"Three!"  
The boy started to lean forwards a bit.  
"Two!"  
"One!"  
"Happy New Year!" Everyone inside shouted.  
"Happy New Year." The boy whispered in Jena's ear then left. Jena just stood there frozen.

"Jena!" Danica said coming up from behind her. She shook the girl's shoulders but she just stood there, one hand gently touching her lips.  
"Jena, are you ok? Jena answered me." Danica shook her harder. Jena muttered something, still in a trance.  
"What?" Sandy asked coming up next to them.  
"He kissed me." Jena said, finally looking at them.  
"He stole a kiss?" Danica asked seriously. Jena nodded.  
"Was it your first kiss?" Sandy asked, his face paling with dread.  
"Yes." Jena whispered.  
Danica looked at Sandy then to Jena then to the moon before she sank to the ground.  
"None will be able to retrieve what he stole." She whispered mournfully.

Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review! I won't be up dating until after July because if my job. So until then have a nice day! :D


	15. Chapter 15

The power of imagination ch 15

Warning implied character death. And a bit of musical talent featuring Pitch and his fearlings.

Chapter 15: History repeats itself.

Pitch smiled at the chaos that he had brought about. The Guardians and other spirits where trying to piece everything together, Jamie was out of the way for now, and Jena was a mess. His plan couldn't have gone better.

"Happy New Year to me." He chuckled before letting his shadow fade away.

Jena had gone back inside, ignoring anyone who asked her what was wrong. She grabbed her cloak, leaving the strange boy's on the hook her's had been on. She put it on and left, not even noticing the tears streaming down her face.

Jamie and Pippa where kissing, again. When Danica came up next to them and jabbed them both with a dart, Jamie opened his eyes at the same moment as Pippa and they both gasped in surprise.

"Pippa?" Claude asked.

"Claude, its not what you think it is." Pippa said spinning around to face him.

"Well, if my girlfriend isn't cheating on me with my best friend then I must be seeing things then." He said angrily, hurt evident in his eyes. He stalked away.

"I'll handle this." Danica said, Pippa following after her, leaving Jamie with Sandy.

"What happened?" Was all Jamie could ask.

Sandy explained as the other disguised spirits gathered around. "You got hit by one of Amora's arrows, one of the ones Pitch stole. Pippa got hit by another one. While you two where under its influence you told Jena that you loved Pippa. Jena smacked you and ran outside, Draven was out there in disguise and stole her first kiss."

The Guardians and other spirits frowned at the news.

Jamie looked at Sandy in disbelief, slowly sinking to the floor. As he landed he felt something cool against his fingers. He looked down to see the charm bracelet he had given to Jena. A few of the charms had fallen off but the heart was broken in two.

"What have I done?" Jamie asked, picking up the bracelet and the broken heart.

"Wasn't your fault, mate." Bunny said putting an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"He's right, Pitch was just to well planned." Iris said consolingly. Jack limped in just then, one of his eye's where black and his upper lip was split.

"Lucan isn't Draven." He reported.

"Oh Jack," Tooth said walking over and putting one of his arms over her shoulder to help support him.

"Thanks Tooth." He smiled.

"Come on, we need to go tell North what's happened." Sandy said. Danica joined the spirits as they departed. Jamie looked over at Pippa and Claude. Pippa was crying and Claude was holding her comfortingly. Jamie felt a sudden pang of loneliness and looked down at the broken bracelet in his hands, wishing Jena was still there.

January passed and no one had heard or seen a single sign of Pitch or Draven. Jena refused to leave her house or open the door. Whenever she picked up the phone, if she heard Jamie or Pippa's voice she would hang it up angrily, if it was anyone else then she would listen for a bit, make up an excuse as to not see them then hang up. Her Aunt and Uncle called and told her they where staying another couple weeks so she was home alone except for Sabrina.

When school had started up again, she sat by herself at lunch or just didn't go to lunch and ignored everyone except the teachers. Whenever Jamie tried to approach her, she would run off in the opposite direction.

Most nights Jena cried herself to sleep and the memory of New Year's Eve would play again in her dreams.

Finally, one saturday afternoon Jena actually did open the door when the doorbell rang multiple times. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding dong. Opening the door Jena found a very excited looking Sophie on her front step.

"Hi Jena!" Sophie said, giving her a big hug.

"Hey kiddo," Jena said smiling. She may have been mad at Jamie but she definitely wasn't mad at his sister.

"I was wondering if you would like to go ice skating with me?" She asked with big pleading green eyes.

"I would love too. Just let me get my skates." Jena smiled, she needed something besides school to keep her mind off of New Years. Jena quickly found her skates and her coat. They reached Jack's lake quickly. Jena helped lace up Sophie's skates, and the little girl happily leapt out onto the lake. Jena laced her skates and joined her. It was an oddly warm day for winter but the girls didn't mind. They where to busy skating patterns in the ice to notice much of anything. Jena laughed for what felt like the first time in years.

Her laughter was cut short by a large *CRACK!* sounding across the ice. Jena looked over to see a web of cracks under her feet as well as Sophie's!

"Sophie, don't move." Jena said calmly. Sophie froze, her knees knocking together in fear.

"Jena, help me!" The little girl called in terror as another crack appeared.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." Jena took a light step forward. That's when she got an idea.

"Sophie, take a step towards me." The little girl looked at her as if she was crazy. "Don't worry you'll be ok, you're lighter than a feather. In fact you're lighter than air. And if you take a step you'll float across the ice. See, I'm lighter than air too." Jena said taking another light step forward. Sophie followed her example, and together they made their way to the bank.

"See we're ok." Jena said soothingly to Sophie. Just then another loud *CRACK* rang out through the air. And Sophie fell through the ice.

"Sophie!" Jena yelled, jumping in after her. She surfaced a moment later, dragging a soaking wet Sophie with her. She carried her the rest of the way to the bank, ice breaking as she went. She collapsed on the edge, from her waist down she was still in the lake. But at least Sophie was out of it and that's all that mattered to Jena.

"Sophie, are you ok?" Jena asked. The little blonde spluttered a bit but nodded. Jena reached out and grabbed her and Sophie's coats from near by and wrapped both of them around Sophie.

"Ar-aren't y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-cold t-t-too?" The little girl looked at where Jena was, still half in the lake.

"You kidding. I'm practically roasting alive. But you should go home ok." Jena said, noticing how far the sun had sunk and how weak she felt.

"But what about you?" Sophie asked.

"I'll be ok. I'll see you soon, but just hurry home now ok." Jena said, fighting to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Ok, see you later Jena." Sophie said then hurried home.

"Good bye kiddo." Jena said as she sank into unconsciousness.

"Jamie, have you seen Sophie?" Mrs. Bennett was calling up the stairs just as the front door swung open and a shivering wet Sophie stumbled in.

"OH MY GOODNESS! JAMIE, CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" She shrieked, running around gathering blankets.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked but quickly ran to get the phone after seeing how pale his sister looked. Jamie called the ambulance and they sped Sophie to the hospital strait away.

"What where you doing, skating by yourself?" His mom asked, fighting tears.

"N-not a-a-alone. J-J-J-Jena was with me." Sophie stuttered, still shivering.

It was only after Sophie had said this that Jamie recognized the second coat wrapped around his sister.

"No." Jamie said and ran towards the lake. The sun setting behind him. When he got there Jena wasn't there. The only thing he could see was a trail of broken ice on the lake. Jamie searched all over the lake, nothing was there not even footprints to suggest that she had gotten up and walked away or been dragged away. It was as if she had vanished.

Jamie returned home and drove to the hospital. He waited in the waiting room for news of his sister, all the time his mind was on what had become of Jena.

"Mrs. Bennett, we have good news." A doctor said coming in. "Your daughter is going to be fine, but you must make sure she stays warm. Maybe keep her inside for a few days."

"That's a relief, thank you so much doctor. Did you hear that Jamie? Sophie will be ok." His mom said, coming up and hugging him.

"Yeah." He said distractedly. After Sophie was allowed to go home, Jamie just held her as they drove back.

"Jamie?" Sophie asked sleepily.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Is Jena ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine now." He lied.

"Good, I was worried that she would end up like Jack." She sighed and fell asleep. Jamie thought about that the rest of the ride home. That must have been why he couldn't find her, she was a spirit now. Jamie carried Sophie to her bed and tucked her in with extra blankets. His parents where in there room, talking, so Jamie went to his own room and brought out a spare snow globe North had given him.

"North's workshop." He whispered to it, then smashed it against the floor. The portal opened and Jamie jumped through and right into North's workshop.

"Jamie? What're you doing here?" Jack asked once he saw his friend.

"Jena's dead," Jamie couldn't keep the tears from falling any longer, "She and Sophie where skating on your lake. The ice started to break but Sophie said Jena made up a game about being lighter than air. They almost made it back but then Sophie fell through the ice. Jena jumped in to save her, she pulled her out but didn't have the strength to pull herself out." Jamie recounted what Sophie had told him in her hospital room.

"We need to tell the others." Jack said beginning to fly towards North's private workroom.

"No need mate we're right here." Bunny said hopping through a door, the other Guardians following behind him.

"We need to go back to the lake. If Pitch finds Jena first then it is all over." North said his voice heavy with sorrow.

Pitch grinned, Jena's transformation into an immortal was almost finished.

"Draven, go see that she is taken care of by the proper people." He said with an evil grin.

"Yes sire." Draven said, he hated being treated like Pitch's servent. But Pitch had promised him power and revenge against the Man in the Moon for making him the way he is. So Draven mounted a nightmare and flew off, leaving Pitch alone.

Pitch's grin spread into a full out demonic smile of triumph.

Sensing their master's good mood the fearlings and nightmares gathered round. It wasn't terribly unnatural for Pitch to begin to sing when he felt his plans where going to go through without a hitch. And they enjoyed joining into the song as well. Sure enough, Pitch began to sing…

[Pitch]

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -

It scared me out of my wits -

A corpse falling to bits!

Then I opened my eyes

And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most powerful man in all the Golden age.

When the Luna-offs betrayed me they made a mistake!

My curse made each of them pay

But one little girl got away!

Little Jena, beware,

Pitch's awake!

[Fearlings]

In the dark of the night evil will find her

In the dark of the night just before dawn!

Aah...

[Pitch]

Revenge will be sweet

[Pitch and fearlings]

When the curse is complete!

[ALL]

In the dark of the night

[Pitch]

She'll be gone!

[Fearlings]

Ooo-oo-oo-oooo!

[Pitch]

I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!

Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!

As the pieces fall into place

I'll see her crawl into place!

Do Svidaniya, Jena, Your Grace!

Farewell...

[Fearlings]

In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

[Pitch]

Terror's the least I can do!

[Fearlings]

In the dark of the night evil will brew.

Ooh!

[Pitch]

Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

[ALL]

In the dark of the night

[Pitch]

She'll be through!

[Fearlings]

In the dark of the night

Evil will find her

[Especially deep voiced fearling]

Find her!

[other fearlings]

Ooh!

In the dark of the night terror comes true.

[Deep voiced fearling again]

Doom her!

[Pitch]

My dear, here's a sign -

[Pitch and fearlings]

It's the end of the line!

[ALL]

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

[Pitch]

Come my minions,

Rise for your master,

Let your evil shine!

[Fearlings harmonizing]

In the dark of the night…

In the dark of the night…

Find her now,

Yes, fly ever faster

[ALL]

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

[Pitch]

She'll be mine!

Pitch laughed maniacally as his fearlings swirled around him and out of his lair.

A girl lying in the middle of a snow covered glade slowly blinked her eyes open. At first she couldn't see anything, then her vision cleared and she saw the moon. It was a beautiful full moon. The cold around her made it look like it had a rainbow circling it. And the moon in turn made the snow sparkle around her. She stood up and looked around at the trees, then back to the moon. It was peaceful here, everything was hushed and quieted by the night. She began to walk through the forest, the snow making a pleasant crunching noise as she walked. She didn't go to far when she came across a lake. Stepping lightly onto its surface the girl could see her reflection. Her hair was brown, her eyes green, and her skin was as pale as the moon. She looked back up at the moon and noticed something fly by it.

"How wonderful," she thought, "would it be if I could fly too. I can just imagine it."

As she lost herself in her imagination, she hardly noticed for a moment but now she had wings. Beautiful white wings, as white as the snow. She gasped then giggled a bit once she noticed them. Stretching them out, she gave an experimental leap and flapped her wings. She fell but that didn't stop her. She tried again and again until she was airborne. She laughed as she flew, she felt so free, so happy. She flew up to the moon before going back down to land on the lakes surface. She smiled happily up at the moon.

"Hello." The moon seemed to say to her.

"Hello, who are you? The moon?" She was answered with a warm chuckle.

"Close, I'm the Man in the Moon." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm…" she paused. Who was she? She didn't know. "I don't know who I am. I don't even know my name" She told the moon.

"I know you're name, you're Sarjena Silverwing." The moon told her.

"Sarjena?" She asked, "but who am I?"

There was no reply. The moon had gone silent as a dark cloud covered it. Sarjena looked up at the sky in confusion, who was she? Where did she come from? These questions and more swirled around her head. She sat there thinking, wondering, who had she been?

A dark figure stepped onto the lake and walked calmly over to the spirit. Sarjena finally looked around when the figure cleared his throat. Upon seeing him, she was immediately on the defense. He was taller than her, with black hair, ashen skin, and silver-grey eyes with red flecks in them.

"Who are you?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"A friend," The stranger said, taking another step so he stood beside her, "come to take you home."

"Home?" She asked, her defensive stance relaxing. She knew what home meant, it meant happiness and warmth.

He smiled at her, it was such a warm smile that she couldn't resist smiling back. He held out his hand, but as she reached out to take it a group of people came crashing through the forest. A big man with a white beard and in a red coat lead the group. A hummingbird woman flew next to him, followed by a large rabbit. A little golden man flew along on a could of gold sand near them. Next came a white haired boy and a brown haired boy. The one with white hair flew next to the woman while the brunette ran with the big man. They stopped as they reached the edge of the lake. A ring of black horses suddenly appearing around where she and the boy stood. As Sarjena looked at them she felt a pang in her heart. Especially when she looked at the brunette. In fact that one hurt so much that tears began to stream down her face. A sudden rush of anger took hold of her, but she didn't understand why.

"Come my dear, leave these fools." The dark haired boy said from behind her. She turned to him and took his hand, looking back over her shoulder one last time at the group. The brown haired boy was trying to run forward, but the big man and rabbit stopped him. He seemed to be shouting something, but he was to far away to hear properly. And yet it almost sounded like her name. That was all she could tell before darkness swallowed them.


	16. Chapter 16

The power of imagination ch 16

Ps the song from the last chapter was "in the dark of the night" from the movie Anastasia.

Chapter 16: New lives and a will.

"Jena!" Jamie shouted as he ran forward, but it was to late. She and Draven where gone, along with the nightmares. Jamie fell to his knees and cried.

"We'll get her back Jamie. We promise." Tooth said flittering down next to him.

"I know you will, but its my fault she went with him." Jamie said looking up at the fairy.

"Jamie…" she tried but the boy stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jack called over.

"I need to call her guardians, and then tell my family, that she's gone and not coming back." Was Jamie's reply. The Guardians watched him go sadly. Then they too left. When they reached the pole they all held a vigil, to morn for a strong light that had flickered out and for the friend they had lost.

Sarjena looked around the room she was in. It was big and cavernous, like a cave, but was decorated with black colors and tall imposing columns.

"Welcome home." The boy said stepping aside to gesture, in a grand sweeping arc, at the room.

"Wow." She said, her voice echoing across the room. A tall man in a black coat stepped out from behind a column.

"Pitch." The boy said with a bow, Sarjena following his lead.

"Draven." He returned with a nod, then smiling he took Sarjena's hand and kissed it saying, "welcome home, dear Jena."

"Jena?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's what you prefer to be called. Don't you remember?" He asked, acting concerned. On the inside he was grinning like a maniac.

"I don't remember anything." She said sadly.

"Well, Draven and I can fix that. After all we knew you better than anyone." Pitch said, leading her farther into the black castle, Draven following on her other side.

"Really?" Jena asked.

"How else do I know you by your nickname?" Pitch smiled.

"Can you tell me? Tell me everything?" She asked, hope and eagerness mingled together in her voice.

"We will, but first lets show you to your room." With that Pitch opened a door to their left. Inside was a room fit for a princess. A black canopy bed took up one area of the room while a dark wood vanity held space in another next to a large wardrobe.

"This is my room?" Jena asked in amazement.

"Yes, if there is anything you need just pull this cord. One of my… servents will attend to you." Jena was so enchanted by the room that she didn't notice Pitch's pause.

"Perhaps you would like to slip into something more comfortable?" Draven said, gesturing to the wardrobe.

"Oh, yes please. If you two wouldn't mind." Jena said, shyly motioning towards the door.

"Of coarse.," Pitch said walking back out the door, "please join us for dinner when you're done."

"I will." She nodded. Then they where out the door and she was alone.

Draven sighed, his part of Pitch's plan had been easier than he thought it would be. It was a good thing Jena couldn't remember anything or this would have made things even more difficult. Now there was one loose end to tie up.

Draven mounted a nightmare, several fearlings followed his example. Drawing his sword he lead them out the almost completely sealed entrance and into the night. The cool night air whistling past as the nightmares flew across the sky.

Draven smirked as his target came into view, the high mountain of Punjam Hy Loo. A mountain that practically floated in the air and was invisible to all who did not believe in its exsistance. A swarm of green alerted him to advancing mini fairies. He raised his sword and yelled, "CHARGE!"

His small battalion of fearlings and nightmares charged the mini fairies. The mini fairies gathered together to form a giant six armed figure, much like the stone statues commonly found in India. The figure lunged towards the oncoming minions of Pitch and began swatting them from the air, more mini fairies inside the figure launched arrows at the eyes of their foes, blinding them. Draven however didn't take part of the battle, instead he snuck around behind the battle into the Tooth Palace. All the fairies where defending the palace, so there where no guards to worry about. Draven began his search for Jena's puzzle box of baby teeth. Since all the teeth where sorted by country, and first and last name of the owner, Jena's where easy enough to find. Draven turned to leave but paused when he heard a low humming sound, which was growing louder, and fast. Whirling around Draven barely blocked Tooth's swords. He swung at her and barely missed nicking her wing. Tooth swung her blades at his head but he locked swords with her and held her gaze.

"As much fun as it would be to crush you, I have more important matters to attend too." He said with a cheeky grin. Tooth let out a ferrel growl, moved out of the deadlock and swung her swords at his head again. Draven sidestepped and parried her next attack. He began to run away, back to his mount.

"Stop where you are!" Tooth shouted, flying after him. Draven turned the corner where he had left his nightmare to find a golden manta ray in its place. On its back was Sandy, shaking his finger in a fashion similar to how he had when he had come back into being the night if the Great Battle of Believers.

Draven turned to run down the next hall but was stopped by a hole suddenly appearing and Bunny and Jack hopping out of it. Draven backed up from the four advancing Guardians and noticed one was missing. Where was North? In a moment his question was answered as he backed up into something big. Looking up, Draven saw the Guardian of wonder glaring down at him.

"Hallo." North said before bringing his twin swords around across his neck in a criss-cross fashion, effectively trapping Draven. For a moment Draven almost panicked, but before the emotion could show on his face he squashed it down.

"Guardians." He regarded them all coolly then added tauntingly, "what's the matter? Loose something?"

His faulse relaxedness had his intended affect on Bunny and Jack, the two hot heads of the group. They where ready to pounce on him but Sandy held them back.

"Stuff it ya show pony, now tell us what you're doing here." Bunny said, his fist itching towards one of his explosive eggs.

"Perusing through memory lane." He shrugged, carefully tucking Jena's baby teeth box into his cloak. Suddenly he gave a low haunting whistle.

Tooth was about to ask what that had been for when nightmares and fearlings crashed through the hall. Taking his chances, Draven ducked out from North's swords and pushing the big man over. He received a small slice on his neck but, besides that, was unharmed.

"I'd love to talk but I need to be going." Draven said as he mounted a nightmare and retreated along with all his fearlings and nightmares.

Jena smoothed down the black silky dress she was now wearing as she checked her reflection. She felt different now as she looked closely. Her skin was becoming less fair pale and more ashen.

Shrugging she put her hair up into a tight bun and called one of Pitch's servants by pulling the cord. A girl with black hair and dark violet eyes entered the room.

"You rang miss?" She asked in a raspy harsh voice, as though she had gargles nails.

"I was wondering if you could take me to the dining room?" She asked kindly.

"Right this way, miss." The girl gestured for Jena to follow. As they walked the girl remained silent. Jena finally decided to start a conversation.

"So what's your name?" She asked in a friendly manner. The girl didn't answer, she just kept her eyes staring forward.

"Do you have a name?" Jena asked in confusion.

"I did once but I've long since forgotten it." She said at last.

"Why?" Jena asked.

"I don't know…" the girl fell silent, a puzzled look on her face.

Jena was about to ask another question when they arrived at the dining room.

"Welcome Jena." Pitch said, standing from his seat, he pulled out a chair to his right and gestured to it, "please have a seat."

"Thank you." She smiled, he was such a gentle man. A simple meal of roast beef and vegetables was served.

"Where's Draven?" Jena asked.

"Running an errand for me, he should be back soon though." Pitch said with a false fatherly smile. After that Jena and Pitch ate in silence.

Draven came in when they where nearly finished with the meal, when he saw Jena he just stopped and stared. She was looking more like her dreamself from those few months ago, the only difference was her eyes and hair.

"Draven, what happened to your neck?" Jena asked, concern filling her eyes.

"It's nothing just a scratch from one of the nightmares." He brushed off, fingering the black scarf he had tied over the cut.

"Nightmares?" She questioned. Pitch shot him a look of anger.

"That's just our nickname for the horses." Draven covered up quickly.

Jena looked at him skeptically, she was about to speak when Pitch interrupted.

"Did you finish your task?"

"Yes, I have them right here." Draven said, pulling out a puzzle box.

"What's that?" Jena asked, curiosity made her eyes sparkle.

"Your baby teeth." Pitch explained, taking the box from Draven.

"Teeth?"

"Yes, teeth. Your baby teeth hold your childhood memories. In your case they are what will unlock the memories of your past." Pitch said, stroking the box. As he did so, nightmare sand seeped from his fingers and into the box, corrupting and blocking some of the memories within.

Jena looked at the box longingly.

"Do you want them?" Pitch asked.

"Please." Jena said, holding out her hand for them. She reached for them but Pitch held them back tauntingly, laughing a bit at her face.

"I would never keep such precious memories from you." He said, finally handing the box to her.

She waisted no time in opening the box and delving into her memories. She saw herself when she was younger and playing with her family, many holidays and birthdays and happy memories, then the night of the fire, the judge giving her guardians custody, her being all alone for weeks on end, moving to Burgess, meeting Jamie Bennett, he was such a cruel heartless boy, as was his friends, and the guardians in twisted cruel forms. How had Jamie tricked her into liking him? Then his nerve at breaking her heart on New Year's Eve. Draven coming to comfort her and give her a special kiss at midnight, just as she had always wanted, but the hurt from Jamie's deception was still there.

The memories stopped and Jena flung the box away from her. She started to cry, and Draven moved behind her to comfort her but Pitch stopped him.

"Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" She shouted as the memory of her heart breaking caused it to hurt all the more. It felt as though a dagger was being jabbed and twisted in her heart, over and over again. Silently Pitch touched her hand, black shadows crept along her skin. Jena shivered and closed her eyes as they made their way across her skin, they felt as cold as ice.

"What's going on?" Draven asked, as Jena started to thrash.

"I'm granting her request, I'm making it stop." Pitch answered with an evil grin. Jena slowly stopped thrashing but her eyes remained closed. Draven noticed that her hair was now black with a faint green sheen, and her skin was a light grey. Jena sat up and opened her eyes. The difference caused Draven to shiver slightly, her pupils were now white, the iris was red, and the whites of her eyes were black as night.

"Jena? Are you ok?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth, such a smile that it sent chills down his spine causing him to shudder more visibly.

"I feel better than I have in years." Even her voice sounded different, crueler laced with a small bit of sorrow.

"I'm glad you feel better, maybe you should go and rest now." Pitch said and called in a fearling, now that Jena was dark he didn't need to have them disguise themselves anymore. The girl from before came and led her away.

"What did you do to her?" Draven asked as soon as Jena had left the room.

"Nothing really, I just cloaked her heart in shadow. It's now as cold and unfeeling as ours." Pitch said with a wave of his hand, taking a drink of black liquid from his goblet. His victory was as sure as the night follows the day.

Jamie was about to pick up the phone when the doorbell rang. Upon opening it he saw a middle-aged couple.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for our goddaughter, Jena. Have you seen her?" The man asked, his caterpillar mustache wiggled as he spoke.

"Are you Marian and Joe Greyson?" Jamie asked in disbelief. The couple exchanged a surprised look, the woman answered, "Why yes, we are."

"Please come inside, you'll probably want to have a seat for what I'm about to tell you." Jamie said opening the door wider. The couple gave him an odd look but followed him into the front room.

"Is this about Jena?" Marian asked, her blue eyes showing concern.

"Yes," Jamie answered.

"Your name wouldn't be Jamie Bennett would it?" Joe asked.

"I am."

"Oh, so your the friend she speaks so highly of. Where is she anyway?" Marian asked.

Jamie took a breathe and started, "Well, you see she and my sister where skating on a lake in the woods close by. The ice started to crack and my sister fell in…" Jamie's voice was starting to shake.

"Poor dear, is she alright?" Marian asked.

"Yes, thanks to Jena. She jumped in after her and saved her. But she wasn't strong enough to drag herself out of the lake, only part of the way. My sister made it home, but by the time we went to look for her it was to late. No one's been able to find her body, it's been three days since then. I'm sorry to say but the police have declared her dead." Jamie managed tears sliding down his cheeks.

Marian was sobbing into Joe's shoulder and Joe was comforting her.

"Jamie," Sophie said coming into the room.

"Hey Soph," Jamie said picking her up and setting her right next to him.

"This is your sister?" Joe asked.

"Yes she is." Jamie answered. Joe looked at Sophie carefully for a moment then nodded his head.

"I'm glad she was able to protect her." He said, "she's so young, I'm grateful Jena gave her life for you young Sophie. You will be able to do great things some day."

"Thank you?" Sophie said in confusion then sadly, "but I wish Jena was still here."

"We all wish that," Marian said, sitting up again, "but she died nobaly, as anyone could ever hope to die." They stood up then, heading for the door.

"We'll hold a funeral in two days." Joe said over his shoulder as they left.

"I'll be sure to come." Jamie said opening the door to let them out.

Once they where gone Jamie shut the door and went to sit by Sophie.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Sophie asked.

"No it's not, neither you or Jena could have known the ice would break." Jamie said putting a consoling arm around her shoulder.

"Would you sing to me?" Jena looked up at him.

"What song?" He asked looking down.

"Lullaby. That song mom sang to make us sleepy." She said snuggling into his side.

"Alright," Jamie said pushing aside memories of the last time he had sang that song, then started, "Sun's last ray, light of day

Lazy sunset slips away

Close your eyes, go to sleep

Dream of Heaven, dream of peace

Starry skies, moon's soft light

Heaven keep you through the night

Morning light brings the day

Sun's first ray."

He hummed it, the way his mom did and rubbed Sophie's back. She was soon asleep, with a small smile on her mouth. Jamie continued rubbing her back as he looked outside the window. At least she could sleep easy. Jamie hadn't been able to sleep since Jena had left with Draven. He kept having a recurring nightmare of her destroying everything the Guardians protect. First was Bunny, she made him watch as the hope drained out of children's faces as nightmares smashed all his hard work. Next was Sandy, she trapped him in an hour glass where his dreamsand couldn't get out and fearlings gave children horrible nightmares. Then came Tooth, all the mini fairies where taken and imprisoned along with her, she too was forced to watch as the children lost their happy memories, growing into cruel adults.

North, the yetis, elves, and Joy where trapped in individual stacking dolls. His eyes where dim and lifeless from lack of belief. Jack was trapped in a lake, forever frozen by his own powers. What was worse was that Jamie felt that this was more than a dream, but a glimpse of the future if things where not changed. And soon.

North was looking over the crystal again for what felt like the four thousandth time that night. The crystal was slightly foggy on the inside now but other wise unchanged.

"What does it mean?" He wondered aloud.

"It means Jena is beginning to turn." Danica said coming into the room.

"Ah, Star keeper, thank you for coming. What do you mean by turn?" North asked.

"I mean that once that orb is completely black we will have forever lost Jena to the darkness." Danica looked out the window towards the stars.

"How do we stop it?" North said, noting the orb had gotten a little darker as they spoke.

"We follow the prophesy. It's all we can do." She said, looking back to North. Oscar whimpered a little from Danica's side. She patted his head consolingly.

North suddenly remembered something, "What about Jena's guardian?"

"Her guardian, Sabrina, has chosen to guard the Bennett family now."

Sabrina looked out the window at the moving van. Not being able to stand living in that house anymore, the Greyson's had decided to move. Sabrina was in Jena's old room, in which the Greyson's where packing.

"What are we going to do with all of Jena's things?" Marian asked.

"I don't know." Joe answered, picking up a little wooden box. He opened it , picked up a piece of paper and froze. Marian came over and froze as well.

Joe began to read aloud,

"To who it may concern and my dear Aunt Marian and Uncle Joe,

If you're reading this that means you found it on accident or I'm gone.

Don't be sad, I'm in a better place now. I loved you both, even if you aren't my real aunt and uncle.

I don't care what you do with my things that I don't have specially selected for my friends, you can give them away, keep them, whatever. The only thing I ask of you is to make sure Sabrina has a good home.

I love you both so much.

Everyone else;

Pippa, gets my collection of sparkling beads.

Claude, my portrait of a knight fighting the dragon.

Caleb, my drawing of a football player.

Cupcake, the big pink dress in my closet and cupcake earrings.

Monte, my sculpture of the owl on a stack of books.

Jamie, my favorite sculpture of two birds flying together.

Sophie, my art supplies and stuffed rabbit.

Jack, my pirates of the Caribbean snow globe.

Nicholas, the picture of Santa I drew.

Aster, my jeweled egg.

Toothiana, my fairy sculpture.

Sandy, my engraved hourglass that says, time can be funny in dreams.

Aunt Marian, my diamond earrings.

Uncle Joe, my golden pen.

Thank you all for being my friends and caring for me.

Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I'm not there. And for my funeral I would like everyone to wear bright colors, no black.

Sincerely,

Sarjena Silver."

Marian was crying again. Joe held her, tears streaming down his face too. Sabrina hopped down from the bed and wove her way between their legs in a comforting gesture.

"What are we going to do with her?" Joe asked.

"We can't keep her any more. And Jena asked us to find her a good home." He knelt, stroking the cat's ears. Marian took the will from Joe.

"What strange names, who is Toothiana? And she never mentioned a Jack." She wondered allowed.

"Does it matter? That Jamie fellow ought to know who they are at least."

"Why not give Sabrina to his sister? She's always been good with children, ever since she was a kitten. And that poor little girl could use some cheering up right now too."

Joe considered it a moment before nodding his head, "that's a really good idea."

"Alright, let's finish packing and get to bed." Marian folded up the will and placed it back in the box.

Sabrina purred in agreement before curling up to sleep on Jena's bed one last time.


End file.
